Chuck vs The Biggest Loser
by ThereIsAnother
Summary: It's been five years since Chuck got kicked out of Stanford. Being depressed for so long, Chuck has let himself go physically and mentally. His life changes with one simple email. It's up to the CIA's best to protect him. What happens when the CIA's best is in danger of moving beyond professional with Chuck? Can she help Chuck become the man he was always meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know it's been a while but I recently started watching Chuck and reading fanfic again. I've never dealt with the first season so this will be my first try into that area.**

**The idea for this story came to me after watching the first episode of season three where Chuck was all depressed and eating the barrel of Cheetos. I thought to myself, what if he was like that for five years. This will follow somewhat the events of cannon first season but changes to fit the story. I mean if you wanted to follow cannon exactly, why not just watch the shows.  
**

**If you want a feel good story, one of hope, one of fun, one of true love, one that shows that people aren't always what they appear, then this story is for you. **

**Thanks to Gladius for helping with this and as always, I don't own Chuck and any similarity to any other stories on this site is purely coincidental.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Gateway to the Soul  
**

**{August 21st 2006 16:15}  
{Ellie and Chuck's Apartment}**

"I just don't know what to do with him Devon." Ellie had one hand on her hip, the other near her mouth as she shook her head, trying to figure out what to do with her little… younger brother, she corrected herself. It was his birthday today and while she wanted to throw him a special birthday party, she just knew it would make him more miserable then he already was.

"Babe, you've done so much for him already. It's up to him now." Devon had been living with Ellie and Chuck for almost six months now and it broke his heart seeing the decline of Chuck both physically and mentally not only for the last six months, but ever since Chuck got kicked out of Stanford. The year he started dating Ellie was not far removed from zero hour as they referred to the darkest day in their family. The day Jill broke Chuck's heart, Bryce got him kicked out of College, and then cheated on him with Jill. Add to it all that his parents had already left him too; it just did not get much worse than that, and Devon knew it hit Chuck hard.

"Devon we have to do something. I've seen him depressed, but this is just ridiculous." Ellie couldn't hold back the tears any longer as she turned to hug Devon. "I've lost him Devon. I've lost my younger brother." Ellie felt more responsible for Chuck's physical well-being because she was a doctor. She should have pushed harder to get him help, forced him to stay with the psychiatrist instead of letting him just quit after the first visit. She knew she should have done more but it wasn't like his physical deterioration happened over night. It was like a snowball effect and even though she tried to help, always thinking tomorrow would be better; it never got better as now it was out of control. It tore her up inside that she couldn't have done more.

Devon did his best to console her, holding her lovingly in his arms. She was right, but he couldn't tell her that she truly had lost her brother. Chuck had long ago given up on making a good life for himself and even though they both tried to help him, Devon more the physical side and Ellie the mental, Chuck just seemed not interested at all. And now, at any time more over the last five years, he had finally hit rock bottom physically. The Chuckster was still loving and caring towards others, but he was more reserved about who he showed that side to. His outward appearance becoming more of a barrier that kept people from seeing what a big heart Chuck had.

"Ellie!"

Ellie cringed as she heard Chuck call from the living room couch.

"Ell!"

Ellie took a deep breath as she gave Devon one last hug, making her way towards the kitchen, after all, she knew what was coming next.

"Oh there you are." Chuck barely turned to see his sis, not wanting to take his eyes off his computer screen. If there was one thing, one thing in his life that was a blessing for his current predicament, it was that he threw all his energy, all his effort into programming. He still played video games, loving the fact that since he was so good at it, people wanted him on their team, wanted him to help them. The virtual world was much kinder to him than the real because in there, he could be someone important. Of course being on the computer all the time made him hungry and now was no different. "Mind bringing me another bag of chips and a couple sodas?" He never missed a beat as he turned back to finishing his line of code that would allow his program to use voice recognition.

Ellie was torn. On one hand, there was no way Chuck should be eating this kind of food, let alone, being lazy enough to have her get it for him. But on the other hand, with his current mental state, she didn't want to yell at him and get him even more depressed. Morgan, Devon, and her was all Chuck had left and she didn't want him to think they too were after him. It was a fine line keeping the one you love happy and keeping them healthy. She had watched shows before about people that had declined in physical health. She often wondered how those people got their food, or why their loved ones wouldn't just say no. Now she understood. It was because her brother, the one so full of life, and the one that had so much love to share, he was still there, but now much more guarded and she desperately wanted him to be happy.

"And Ell, don't forget when you're at the store to pick up some ice cream and Hot Pockets. Oh, and also Oreo's double stuffed. We're already out of those."

Ellie just shook her head. "Chuck, I just bought the package of Oreo's yesterday."

"Yeah, they were good. Oh and we're almost out of the tub of cheese puffs, might want to restock those too."

Ellie just stared at the back of her brother's head. Another tear fell as she heard the requests and it broke her heart, thinking of what her brother was going through. She was about to plead with him to eat more healthy when Devon came out of the bedroom heading right for Chuck. 'Oh crap' Ellie thought as she tried to stop her boyfriend.

Devon made his way around to the front of the couch where he stood so Chuck could see him. "Listen Bro, why don't we both go out for a walk? Get out of this dingy apartment and get some fresh air." Devon crossed his muscular arms in front of his chiseled chest. "What do you say Chuck?"

The last thing Chuck wanted right now was to be around 'Awesome'. He loved Devon and was so happy for Ellie, but the problem was he hated being reminded everyday about how physically awesome Devon was. He was the antithesis of Chuck, the epitome of the exact opposite. Chuck hated physical activity while Devon loved it. Chuck hated eating vegetables, well unless they were deep fried and covered with Newman's Ranch Dressing. Matter of fact, if it wasn't for their common bond, Ellie, Chuck seriously doubted Devon would've given him the time of day. He knew Devon wasn't the bullying type, the guy had a heart of gold, but still, if it wasn't for Ellie, they would never have been as close as they are. And now, even with that common bond, the last thing Chuck wanted at this moment was to be reminded of how out of shape he was.

"Sorry Devon, but not right now, I have to finish this up." Chuck tried to ignore Devon and went back to programming his software.

Devon just shook his head. "Come on Bro, it will…"

"I said not right now!" Chuck didn't mean to yell, but his own insecurities around Devon just exploded out of him like an overcooked cheese stuffed pretzel bite.

Devon held up his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't mean anything by it Chuck."

Chuck moved to the edge of the couch, folding his laptop up and placing it under his arm. He tried in one motion to get up but was unsuccessful. This fact just made him more upset with himself and it was bad enough he snapped at Devon. That wasn't him and Devon didn't deserve that. Still, he just became frustrated as he leaned forward again, using all his energy to just pull himself off the couch. "I'm going to my room, sorry Devon." Chuck maneuvered his way around Devon as he made his way to his bedroom, turning a bit as he walked through his door.

"Ellie, I didn't mean…" Devon was pleading with the love of his life to understand.

Ellie just held up a hand. "I know Devon, just let him be." Ellie lost another fraction of hope as just like the door; it felt like Chuck had shut them out of his life forever.

**. . .  
**

Chuck was lying in his bed just staring at his Tron poster. He'd already told Morgan he didn't feel like doing anything for his birthday and it would be better if Morgan just stayed home and they could just online game all night. The real reason he didn't want to celebrate his birthday he just didn't want to admit to himself.

Thinking of gaming, he looked over at his computer chair which he hadn't used in years, the side arm handles broken and the seat itself barely stable. The only reason he kept it was so Morgan would have a place to sit, the idea of two dudes sharing a bed was just not that appealing.

Chuck had truly never felt as bad both physically and mentally as he did now. It seemed like ages ago when he had everything he'd ever wanted, his life plan set in motion, his life in general on the right path. Then it all crashed down upon him almost at once. He got kicked out of College by his best friend for allegedly cheating, then he loses Jill who he later found out was sleeping with his best friend. It was the worst moment of his life and it's what started his downward spiral.

He was 400 plus pounds now and even then he wasn't sure since he had long ago stopped being able to weigh himself on a normal scale. He had sleep apnea, high blood pressure, and was a borderline diabetic. His life was so depressing right now and if not for computer programming and his video games, he would've felt completely empty.

His thoughts suddenly drifted to where they had gone days following his return home from Stanford. It would have been so much easier back then if he would have just gone through with it. It would have been easier on Ellie and hopefully by now she and Morgan would have gotten over it. He felt so hopeless as if nothing in his life mattered anymore. He rolled back over and brought out his laptop which was always near him. He prayed for a miracle to happen, anything to bring him out of the darkness. No more uncomfortable hours at the Buy More, no more people whispering and making fun of him the very rare times he did go out, and most of all, no more burden for his best friend and his sister. He just wanted something to live for, some form of hope. He wanted that 'click' to happen in his brain where he would want to get better. Even the thought of doing it for Ellie wasn't enough to push him to make a change physically. That thought alone depressed him even more. He loved his sister and he wanted to be better for her, but every time he tried, he just couldn't stick with it. Chuck hoped maybe tomorrow would be the day. Of course that would require him getting off his fat ass. Instead, he decided to do a little more programming.

Chuck was just about to logon when an email alert popped up.

"And there it is." Chuck just shook his head, realizing who the message was from. As if his current state of depression wasn't enough, well fate had a wicked sense of humor as the name Bryce Larkin popped up in the from box of the email.

Chuck couldn't believe the man who took everything from him; the bane of his existence actually had the nerve to send him an email on his birthday. It had been almost five years since he had last saw or talked to Bryce. The memory of that day hit him hard. The vivid memory of walking by the accusatory Bryce Larkin, head shaking, as the entire dorm room came out for the walk of shame.

"What the hell?" Chuck thought as he noticed something technically strange about the email. It was probably a virus anyway and he could use a new challenge. Even though physically he disliked working at the Buy More, the one thing in the world that did give him purpose was a so called Nerd Herd Emergency. Of course he no longer went on door to door calls, he actually handled everything remotely. He had developed his own software that would allow him to pretty much take over a customer's computer as if he was actually physically present. Of course he wished the motivation to make such a software program was a little more heroic. Unfortunately, it was developed as a means to keep from having to go on Nerd Herd calls that became so uncomfortable for him. On site calls was something the other nerd herders took care of if needed, although everything seemed to always come back to him. A perceived loser in every aspect of his life except when it came to computers. Well that was one bonus Chuck sarcastically thought to himself as he opened up the email, already preparing to counter the virus attack.

"Zork?" Wow Chuck thought to himself. That brought back some memories. Good memories for once of better times at Stanford. Obviously this was some kind of joke and Chuck knew there was going to be a punch line, most likely something demeaning, something self-deprecating.

He was about to turn off the computer, not wanting to get sucked into the parallel universe where Bryce Larkin was actually being civil to him. He was still struggling with forgiving his arch-nemesis and sending him some nostalgic piece of history between them was not going to change that. Still, the fun they would have playing Zork he longingly remembered.

"Well let's see what you sent Mr. Larkin." Chuck cracked his knuckles as he began the game realizing that at any moment the joke would be on him. "Okay, attack troll with knife…"

******{* * *}**

* * *

**{Next Day - August 22nd 11:15}  
{Buy More}**

Chuck had the worst headache ever. He had only been at work for a couple hours and he already wanted to go home. Normally that was always the case but he'd actually been enjoying helping people that came in with the Irene Demova Virus. It was a challenge to him to figure out the genesis of the virus and even though it was un-crackable so far, it still excited him to try and understand the virus, possibly even backward engineer the thing to see the underlying code. Sure, he felt bad that people lost everything on their computers, but it sure made things busy. Today though, he felt as if his head had taken one big sneeze and held it all inside.

Matter of fact, ever since this morning he'd been feeling very odd. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like something was off, as if his mind contained two alternate universes and they were both competing for supremacy in his current state. It was the craziest thing and he really couldn't say it was necessarily a bad thing… just different. Then add to that the fact his hard drive was fried. He knew the email was too good to be true and while he didn't remember much, he knew without a doubt that the email must have contained a virus that completely wiped his hard drive. Luckily he kept backups of his program on virtual drives, it still didn't help the fact that he'd lost a pretty expensive piece of equipment.

His current headache was definitely a bad thing as he had his head lowered onto his fleshy arms, trying to find some kind of serenity from the distractions around him. He'd thought he'd finally reached a sense of calm when Morgan thought it would be an ideal time to ring the Herder Customer Service Bell.

Without even looking up, Chuck reached out his hand to stop his pestilent friend from causing his head to explode. "Morgan…" Chuck stopped instantly knowing that the hand he held was not of his more than averagely hairy friend. Chuck slowly looked up into the eyes of possibly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

He wasn't sure if it was the sun coming in from the front of the store, but there was no denying the radiating essence enveloping the blond goddess that stood before him. Her sapphire eyes just enveloped him as if he was swallowed up by the ocean itself. Just looking at this woman made him never want to look away. All his worries, all his self-imposed burdens just seemed to disappear. He was the old Chuck for a moment as the angel spoke, her warming smile filling him with a feeling of hope.

"I'm sorry, I'm here about my phone, I think it's broke."

If her mere essence was that of a goddess, her voice was that of the angels. Chuck actually sighed at the beautiful tone, the melody that came from the cherry red, voluptuous lips of the women holding out her phone to him. He actually felt like he was melting and he was willing to give everything up for her, when sudden realization of what he currently looked like hit him like a ton of bricks.

Sarah had manipulated her fair share of marks. Although seduction was her least favorite way, she wasn't dumb to the fact that for most men, it could be the most effective. Either way, it never took her long to size up the mark and determine what course of action she would need to fulfill her objective. She was confident in her abilities, trained at reading and manipulating people almost before she could walk. It's what made her the best at being a spy.

This mark was no different. There were a lot of very important people that needed answers and she was the means to get those answers. Piece of cake she remembered saying to herself after getting the intel. What she wasn't expecting was the feeling to wash over her as the mark looked her straight in the eyes.

Her dad had taught her at a very young age how to read people. It always came back to the eyes. Sure there were other tells. Years of training in the CIA helped hone those skills. But it was her father that had taught her how to really size up a person. How the eyes literally were the gateway to the soul. Appearance never mattered to her. She'd seen all types and while she wasn't naïve to the fact that the world had a way of rating people on the way they looked, it wasn't how she operated. The most handsome and great looking men could also be the most vile and ruthless of them all. She had to look no further than the one man that had gotten closer to her than any other. And even that really wasn't all that close as more of convenience. And Bryce turned out to be the biggest betrayer of them all.

It was her dad's training that kept her from getting too hurt when Bruce betrayed her. They we're never really together, so neither left the other. Still, as partners, they were close and she had thought she had read kindness and care in those blue eyes of Bryce. She was completely wrong and promised herself never to make that mistake again.

But now, looking at the warmest and kindest brown eyes she had ever seen, there was no denying that there was something special about this man. The soul did not lie and while his body might have shown a lack of self-control or self-care, the eyes told a completely different story. It intrigued her to the point that she'd momentarily forget what she had planned to say next. Luckily though, she quickly regained her composure and continued on with her objective.

Chuck chided himself for momentarily losing self-control. He mentally kicked himself for giving into his emotions and allowing this woman to give him a sense of hope. The real world quickly came back to him as he realized the situation. There was never a more defined image than beauty and the beast as that was the contrast in his head right now. Beauty and the fat beast to be more precise.

Sarah was about to hand her mark the phone when she paused, seeing the warmth suddenly leave those gorgeous eyes. She actually had to shake her head a little, surprised at the quick and somewhat unexpected transformation. She knew that the light was just a figurative way to describe someone's soul through their eyes, but it actually looked as if the light had suddenly turned off in this man's eyes. It unnerved her to a point where she actually wanted to reach out and comfort him. Anything to bring back that warmth and light.

Chuck mechanically reached out to take a look at the woman's phone, not once daring to look at her again. He didn't want to see the disappointment or disgust in those beautiful blue eyes. He'd seen the way beautiful woman look at him, the giggles as they pass by with their friends, the look of disgust and… pity when they see him. He couldn't take it if that same look entered these eyes before him. He had no idea why this would be different than any other girl, but it was. He couldn't explain it and he just couldn't take the hurt right now. So he did what he always had, he put up his inner wall and shoved the real Chuck way down deep on the other side of it.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**{Next Day - August 23rd 13:30}  
{Agent Walker's Hotel Room}**

Sarah was never one to be pushy. Of course she never had to be whether it was through using seduction or inflicting pain to get answers or manipulate a mark. Getting the opposite sex, or sometimes even the same sex, to do what she wanted was like second nature to her. It started at such a young age when she would fake being hurt, or fake crying, all at the tutelage of her father, and people would just cave in to her. Her father had been the best at teaching her the 'tricks of the trade' and what her father hadn't passed on to her, the CIA taught her.

With all the training, with all her success, it was baffling her why she couldn't get through to her newest assignment, Chuck Bartowski. She practically threw herself at him, asking him to show her around town, batting her eyelashes, and playing the innocent new girl in town. Unfortunately, he didn't fall for it and she knew she didn't have much time. The NSA would be getting involved shortly and there was no way she was going to take a back seat to the good-ole boy network.

Sure the CIA dealt mostly in missions abroad but this was an exceptional case and she had been handpicked by Director Graham himself. Her first real stateside mission without a handler and she was not about to let the NSA sweep in and take all the glory. This would be the defining moment in her career and she could not, would not disappoint her superiors.

Unfortunately, this mark was not like any other. She knew how the world worked and her degree in Harvard was not some rubber stamped piece of paper. She graduated with honors and once in the CIA, there was no one who even came close to being her equal. So she knew why this mark was holding back. Her experience with the psychological aspect of her job helped her to understand what the mark must be going through. She had gone through much the same thing during her high school years. Being the new girl sucked as her and her dad were constantly moving from city to city. Her senior year was the worse as she was picked on constantly.

That is why she could relate so well to what this man must be going through. The funny thing was, she didn't care about his outward appearance. Sure she knew what the world would think and worse, what the young man would think of the two of them going on a date. He would probably think it was some kind of sick joke. If he only knew that she didn't operate the way the world thought. There was way more to Sarah Walker then just the outward appearance and even though the 'Ice Queen' or 'Wild Card Enforcer' label she had been given in the agency, that wasn't who she really was. It was just a persona, another con that she used to keep people from getting too close. Not even Bryce was allowed to see the real Sarah Walker. No, it would take a very special man before she would let the real girl come out. But she was there, buried deep down. Strangely enough though, this new mark, Chuck, in just two run-ins so far had almost broken through; and the sad thing was he didn't even know he was doing it.

She knew she had a job to do and the job always came first, but there was something about Chuck Bartowski that would not let her settle for anything other than getting to know him better. She would use the guise of doing it for her job, but in reality, there was something much more to this. She had sympathy for Chuck and what he must be going through but she did not pity him. If anything, she wanted to do all she could to help him. Help him from what she couldn't exactly say but deep down, she knew there was something very special about this man. She'd be damned if anything got in her way from finding out what it was. She wasn't a robot, and while she was the best at her job, she wasn't a slave to it. She would do what they asked of her if only to use it as an excuse to get to know Chuck Bartowski better.

And just as she expected, her world was about to change…

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to say that I've already written 25 chapters so if you like this story, it's good news because it won't be put on hold. I know there are probably a lot of questions but as the story unfolds hopefully you will get some answers. I will shoot for Thursday to post the next chapter and I would like to keep that pace, Sunday and Thursday posting chapters.  
**

**A/N: If anyone has any concerns about this story, feel free to pm me and I will give you more detail on what to expect.**

**Also, on a side note, is anyone out there a Hell on Wheels fan? The thing that got me hooked was Lilly Bell (Fair Haired Maiden of the West) reminded me so much of Sarah. I wondered if anyone else thought that to.**


	2. Chapter 2 - It Finally Clicks

**A/N:****Thanks again for all the reviews.  
****  
****This chapter takes place during the first Episode with the assumption that Chuck already downloaded the Intersect. Some other things have changed up but the time frame and events are somewhat similar.**

**Big thanks to Gladius for his beta work and all his help.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 It Finally Clicks**

******{August 25th 2006 18:30}  
{Ellie and Chuck's Apartment}**  


Chuck was in so much pain that he could barely move. Of course most days and nights this was always the case but after the whirlwind of last nights 'date' with Sarah, his muscles, what little he did have, were on fire. His knees hurt, his ankles hurt, his side felt like someone was poking him with a cattle prod, and to top it all off, he found out from Sarah that Bryce Larkin was a rogue spy and Sarah's old partner who betrayed her. He couldn't understand how Bryce could do that to Sarah, well maybe he could, old habits are hard to break. A big fat thank you once again to the douche bag known as Bryce Larkin.

Ellie had already given him some muscle relaxers, thinking he had just walked to much, and told him to stay hydrated by drinking plenty of water. He usually enjoyed the nice sweet taste of Cherry Mountain Dew, but the pain he was feeling, he would stick to water as the doctor ordered.

He tried to change position in bed to relieve some of the pressure his enormous amount of fat tissue was placing on his chest, but that was no use. He was stuck like this, face planted securely in his pillow with his legs barely hanging over the end of the bed.

Through the pain, he tried to make sense of what exactly happened last night. He finally gave in to helping Sarah with the some of the sights and areas around Burbank. She was so persistent and even though he knew at the time it didn't seem possible, she actually gave off the impression that she was truly interested in getting to know him. Of course now he knew why but in actuality, he wasn't really that upset about it. In a strange way, it was a relief to him that it wasn't some kind of degrading elaborate scheme to embarrass him or treat him like dirt. Also, she truly seemed to have a hatred for Bryce so at least they had that in common. Even when he was embarrassed beyond belief when he couldn't fit into her Porsche, she acted like it wasn't a big deal at all and they just took Ellie's car.

But the whole car situation wasn't the most embarrassing part of the night. It was when he nearly had a coronary from running, or in his case, waddling quickly away from what he thought were terrorist. Luckily the building Sarah took him to had an elevator to get up to the roof because after trying the stairs, he never made it past the first floor. Then coming back down and hurrying to the hotel across the street where he not so gracefully did a face plant into the fountain inside the hotel. Luckily the bulking NSA agent was there to help him up as they made their way to the banquet hall in the hotel where he miraculously disarmed a bomb.

He had to smile a bit even though that hurt, realizing that for once in a very long time, he actually did something worthwhile. What surprised him more was how the beautiful CIA agent hugged him and treated him like a hero? Even the NSA man seemed to tolerate him after saving the lives of the great men and women who serve this country. It was the first time in five years that Chuck actually felt he was worth something.

The feeling was nice and even though he was suffering physically for his heroic efforts, something changed inside of him. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he knew his world was about to change. Maybe _this_ was the 'mental click' that he'd been hoping for.

Then as if on cue, he heard the Morgan door open.

"Morgan, I'm too tired for…" Chuck never finished as the sweet smell of lavender filled the room. It was enough to get Chuck to lift his head and turn slightly seeing possibly the most beautiful sight ever.

"Awe Chuck, I'm so sorry for having to put you through that last night." Sarah could see the pain he was in and her heart went out to him. "I'm so proud of you though. You were quite the hero." Sarah wasn't kidding and there was not even the remotest hint of sarcasm in her voice.

She knew how hard it must have been for everything to be thrown at him all at once. Not to mention the physical side of what he had to go through. There were not many in Sarah's life that earned her respect, but this innocent man, thrust suddenly into a world where even the best trained agents sometimes buckled, had put aside everything, even the safety of his own life, to help save hundreds of people. She knew right then without a doubt that she was correct in her original assessment of this man.

Sarah walked around to the side of the bed to make it easier on Chuck to see her. She cautiously sat down on the side of the bed, amazed at how comforting that felt. She reached out with a caring hand and without thought moved back a strand of his curly brown hair from his eyes. "Hey, do you want me to give you a massage; I'm pretty good with my hands you know?" She knew this might be a little to intimate considering they'd only known each other for a couple days. She reasoned with herself that it was no different than a physical therapist giving a massage to a client.

Chuck turned about fifty shades of red at the thought of those warm soft hands all over his body. The man inside of him, the one that made an appearance last night, would do... His mind did a brain dump as before he could say anything else, Sarah was kneeling on the bed, rubbing her hands deep within the fatty tissue of his shoulders.

She knew there were boundaries and she really did not want Chuck to be uncomfortable. But she also didn't want to be like those people that say 'If you ever need help just call' when what they really mean is please don't call. She knew that Chuck would be too embarrassed and probably conclude that he didn't need a massage but she nipped that right in the bud. It was obvious he wasn't going anywhere so she just took the initiative and she was glad she did.

"Sarah you really don't have to do that." Chuck was trying to fight the feeling of insecurity but the wonderful feeling of the massage was quickly draining him of the objection he was trying to make. "I haven't taken a shower yet and I'm sure you have better things to do." Chuck was surprised when she just completely ignored his ramblings and continued with the heavenly massage.

"We have a meeting over at Casey's in a little bit to talk to the higher ups." Sarah could feel some tightness near his lower back as she was trying to work out the muscle the best she could. It would have been easier without his shirt on but she wasn't about to push that issue.

"What do you think they want?" Chuck was trying not to moan in pleasure but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

"They will probably give us our mission parameters and decide on our cover stories." Sarah continued the massage not even consciously realizing how much she was enjoying this.

Chuck tensed up as he recalled, from his hacking days, the famous 'techniques' that the Government used for high value assets. "They're not going to shove me in a bunker somewhere are they?"

Sarah stopped momentarily and leaned forward so she could look at Chuck. "Hey, don't worry about that. I'm not going to let them take you away from me."

Chuck couldn't understand how he knew, but the look in Sarah's eyes told him everything he needed to know. He was trusting by nature but recently he had lost that side of himself, always thinking people were out to get him. But he had no doubt that he could trust Sarah, even though there was no logic behind it, he just knew.

Sarah could sense sudden relief from Chuck as she continued once again massaging him. She honestly didn't know why she said that. Normal protocol for a situation like this would be to throw the now Asset into a bunker. But just like every mission she'd ever been on, every con she ever did with her dad, she was determined to make this work and throwing Chuck in a bunker was not part of her success plan.

"Okay, let's get this over with so we know what our futures hold."

Chuck let out a deep sigh as Sarah jumped off the bed and walked around to the other side to help him up. Chuck could not believe that he had just heard her right. Did she actually say 'our' future or 'take you away from me'? He knew that a physical relationship with Sarah would never happen, there just was no way. But he sure would love to have her as a true friend and even in this short amount of time; he knew his life would be so much better with her in it. And the crazy thing was; it almost felt like she thought the same thing.

**. . .**

**{Casey's Apartment, Echo Park 19:30}**

"_You guys did some great work yesterday. We're especially impressed with how the asset handled the situation. However we think it best if the asset was placed in a safe hold."_

Sarah instantly took a step forward, placing a reassuring hand on Chuck. Even Casey looked like he was ready to put up a fight. "Sorry sir and ma'am. I feel that would be a huge mistake. It seems that the ability to trigger the Intersect is closely tied with Mr. Bartowski's emotional state. To put him in a 'safe hold' could not only render the Intersect useless, but it could put the entire world in jeopardy." Sarah really didn't know for sure if this was true, but her training in manipulation wasn't just for her marks. Sometimes the higher ups needed a taste of their own medicine.

_Director Graham just looked at his prized pupil. "How exactly did you come to this conclusion Agent Walker?"_

Sarah could feel Chuck relaxing a bit from her calming touch. She was about to respond when Major Casey stepped forward.

"I believe it is vital for the asset be placed under our protection and have an opportunity to work with us exactly how he did yesterday. If Bartowski would have been stuck in a bunker, last night hundreds of innocent lives would have been lost."

Being a hardened Marine, Casey had took and saved many lives. He'd seen men transformed into elite fighting machines, men who might not of become true heroes if not given the opportunity. He could see something in the kid that intrigued him. He couldn't shake it and he looked forward to training this kid and show the world on the outside, the hero the kid was on the inside. This would be a welcome mission for him.

Sarah could honestly say she was shocked that such a hardened NSA Agent was actually sticking up for Chuck. She was expecting a barrage of rude comments and degrading remarks but it was obvious even Casey had a soft spot for Chuck. "I completely agree with the Major and would like to request permanent assignment to this mission so that I can offer my protection also." She turned to give a quick smile towards Chuck. "I believe we can make a great team and would like the opportunity to show just how effective we can be."

_Graham and Beckman both looked at each other. They had to admit their agents made a very valuable point. Beckman was even more inclined to agree considering one of the lives Chuck saved last night was a very good friend of hers._

_It didn't take long and the two government leaders agreed. "Very well. We see both your points and we will put you on a six month evaluation period to see how well you all work together. Now as far as cover stories…"_

Sarah once again spoke up. "I think it would be best if Chuck and I became a couple. This way…" She paused at the look of sheer surprise on the faces of her superiors. Even Casey had to do a double take not to mention Chuck suddenly had a coughing fit. "What is the problem?"

"_Agent Walker, you do realize what the situation is here? Don't you think being the asset's cover girlfriend would be just a little odd?"_

Sarah really didn't know where this was coming from and to be honest, she was getting a tad annoyed. "Why would you think that? Chuck and I have already shown the ability to work close together and I think it would make the most sense if I was his girlfriend... cover girlfriend of course."

_Graham could only shake his head._

"Excuse me sir and madam." Chuck, who had been relatively quiet the whole time, shocked beyond belief of what he was hearing, he knew he had to say something. While in a different life, he would have jumped at this opportunity, he knew there was no way they could pull off such a believable act. The world would judge them to harshly and thus bring attention. Not to mention he could only imagine the hell Sarah would have to go through to pull something like that off and he did not want her to suffer through that. "What if Agent Walker acts like my trainer?"

Sarah quickly looked at Chuck, a slight anger in her eyes that he would not allow her to do this. "I really think it would be better if I was his…"

"_Enough Agent Walker. You and Chuck as a couple would just not work. You would cause too much attention brought to your… well your extreme differences and the last thing we want is attention."_

Sarah was still not satisfied but she knew Chuck was getting very nervous and she didn't want to make it any worse for him. She also didn't want to disrespect her superiors but that didn't stop her from mumbling "I still think I should be his girlfriend."

"_What did you say Agent Walker?" Graham was a bit annoyed at his prized pupil's reluctance to face reality._

Sarah knew when to fold-em. "I said Chuck's trainer it will be." She looked to Chuck to make sure that he knew she did not agree with this. But the pleading in his eyes made her understand his position. She hated the fact he thought so little of himself. That's when a thought hit her. If she was his trainer, maybe she could get through to him. Maybe she could make the world see what she did. And if that made Chuck feel better, both physically and mentally, then she would perform her duties as his trainer to the best of her abilities.

"General, Director. I would like to purpose that I establish a mentoring friendship with the asset. I think that would be the most logical and keep the asset safe in the process."

_General Beckman could see the look in her agent's eyes. Major Casey was the best the NSA had but she also knew about what her agent grew up with. She knew that Casey had grown up in a family where his mother was morbidly obese and in the beginning of his career, it always weighed heavily on him. She could sense that her Agent had a connection with the Asset and it probably had a lot to do with his upbringing and how much he loved his mom. "Very well, we will setup a place for Agent Walker to live and a proper business front for her. Major you will work at the Buy More with Chuck and make sure to keep close to his family and friends. We cannot afford to let anything happen to Bartowski or allow anyone to use his loved ones against him."_

Both agents agreed with the cover assignments and were anxious to get to work as a team. They finished up some last minute details and then disconnected the comm-link.

Sarah had to contain her excitement at the prospect of working with Chuck, helping him to become the man he was meant to be. "Okay Chuck, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll explain to your family that you've decided to make a change and have hired me as your trainer."

Chuck, although still in somewhat of a daze realizing his life was now going to be changed forever, could only shake his head in agreement. He actually felt like a zombie as he walked slowly back to his apartment, so many thoughts going through his head.

How would he be able to lie to Ellie, to Morgan? He knew in the beginning his sister would be just happy that he was training but even the thought of that made him sick to his stomach. Sure it helps that his trainer is the most beautiful woman on the planet, but he didn't know if he was ready for this. Just days before he was a hopeless computer programmer and now he was one of the most prized possession the Government had. He was still trying to figure everything out when he walked through the door and headed to his bedroom.

As he lay down, still in almost a catatonic state, he kept playing over and over in his mind the way Sarah was acting. Chuck was a man of logic; it's what made him so good at computers but also held him back from real life issues. Logic said a beautiful, sexy, extremely talented and smart CIA agent would have done anything to get out of such a dead end mission. But if he didn't know any better, it almost felt like to Sarah, this was the greatest mission of all.

It was right before he finally fell asleep that Chuck thought maybe this is what he needed all along. Maybe Bryce had done him a huge favor. Whatever it was, he had just gained two very important people in his life and even though he had a lot to learn about them, something told him his life would never be the same. And considering the past five years, that was the greatest thing that could ever happen.

* * *

**A/N: I know some might be upset about no beach scene but that has kind of been over used in my opinion. There will be a special place but that won't come until later.**

**I know that the Casey and Sarah may seem a little OOC. To be honest, I write something I love to read. My outlines usually start with 1. What didn't I like about situation ABC and 2. How would I fix it if I was the writer. **

**They're not going to be way off base, I just put a little more depth/heart into their characters because I like reading and writing them that way. I apologize if people are looking for a story where it takes 20-30 chapters for the characters to share their feelings. I don't like reading those stories and that's why I'm not going to write them. The next chapter will explain a little more into why they feel the way they do.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Real Worth of a Man

**A/N:**** Thanks a****gain for all the reviews and the PM's. You guys are an inspiration and one of the main reasons I love writing about Chuck. This will be the last "Setup" Chapter and then we'll hit the ground running.**

**Thanks again for my beta Gladius, and a big thanks to Supesfan who's helping me with one of the later chapters. Please check out his stories if you haven't had a chance yet, he was one of the main motivations for me starting writing on this site.  
**

**As always, I don't own Chuck or anything else that might get me in trouble in these stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Real Worth of a Man**

**{August 26th 2006 07:00}  
{Ellie and Chuck's Apartment}**

Whatever Chuck's life had been up to this point; even though he knew he had not been close to his sister due to his own self-loathing; when he told his sister that he wanted to make a change, that he had hired his new friend from the other night as a trainer and needed his sister to help him too, the emotion his sister expressed made him realize without a doubt that he had made the right decision. He was scared, no doubt about it. You don't just flip a switch after five years, but his 'support group' was steadily growing and he knew with their help, he could do this.

He loved his sister more than anything and it wasn't until this moment, seeing the emotion being let out like a dam breaking, that he realized what these past five years must have done to her. He was so caught up in his own depression and woe is me attitude that it never dawned on him just how hard it must have been for really the only family he had. It broke his heart to see his sister crying uncontrollably as she hugged him so close.

Ellie knew this would be a long road to recovery for Chuck. She would never be able to understand exactly what Chuck was going through but she knew that every minute of every day she worried about him. She was always on edge, waiting for that horrible phone call to come, always checking on Chuck at night to make sure he was still breathing. She would never tell Chuck the hell she had been going through, worrying so much about him, that was last thing her brother needed right now. But the fact that she could see in his eyes that something had changed. It almost felt like she had finally got her baby brother back and it was the most wonderful thing ever.

**. . .**

******{August 26th 2006 07:15}  
{Agent Walker's Hotel Room}**

Sarah was many things, complex in personality, complex as a human being, but the one thing she that wasn't complex was the fact that she did not like waking up early. She could go days without sleep, and she had, but once the lights went out and the day was done, it was her time. Her special time to just step out of the world of spy craft and manipulation, and just be herself and be… well be as comfortable as a spy could be.

There had been many an alarm clock that had been destroyed because anything that interfered with her special time was an enemy and enemies needed to be dealt with without prejudice. However, this morning was different. She actually looked forward to getting up early this morning as evidenced by her springing out of bed and if she didn't know better, it was almost like the alarm clock let out a relieved sigh, knowing that it would live another day. She laughed inwardly realizing how foolish that was, alarm clocks don't have feelings. But still…

**. . .**

******{August 26th 2006 08:30}  
{Traveling to Ellie and Chuck's Apartment}**

The plan was that Chuck would break the news to Ellie first about hiring Sarah as his trainer. Ellie knew Sarah was the one Chuck went out with but she never met her face to face. So Sarah would come over later to meet the family and introduce herself as Chuck's new personal trainer. The Government had already set up a private cover training facility where the old Weinerlicous used to be near where Chuck worked, and that would be where they would 'train'. There would be government plants to make it not look suspicious in the training facility but other than that, it would be a place for just Chuck, Sarah, and Casey when they wanted to exercise and train.

With Sarah being right there close to him at work and Casey in the same building as a new Buy More employee, there would always be twenty four hour protection, after all, being a trainer wasn't just about exercise.

Sarah was almost to Chuck's apartment and if she really had to admit to herself, this was possibly one of the most intriguing cover jobs she had ever had. It wasn't about the mission, it wasn't even about the cover for her; it was about changing another human beings life for the better. Sarah looked in the mirror, telling herself it's not to make sure she looks good for Chuck, nope that wasn't it at all she tried to convince herself. She couldn't help but smirk. She knows deep down that there is not a soul in the CIA that knows who she really is, not even close. She was proud of herself for putting on the hard core ruthless agent act because no one deserved to know the real her. The real reason why she wanted this assignment.

She momentarily remembered a previous mission of hers. It was the last mission she had with a handler, that jerk Ryker. Oh he thought he had her all figured out, that she was just some ruthless killer. Her ability to hide her true self from everyone was what allowed her to figure out what a double crossing piece of garbage Ryker truly was. As if there was a chance that she would ever let harm come to a helpless child. That was who Sarah Walker truly was. It was also the reason she sacrificed a possible benching or worse from the CIA to protect the child. Her mom was the only one that ever truly knew what was inside Sarah. That is why she risked everything to have her mom care for her… for her little sister.

And now Sarah had the chance to save another life. Sure Chuck wasn't a child, but he was a lost soul that she would do everything to make sure he found his way back. She would be the one that would bring the real Chuck Bartowski back to the world. She had done her research and knew from his past history what kind of man Chuck was. She also knew what caused his spiral into darkness and it made her sick to her stomach. All the pain he must of went through with his parents leaving then everything that happened in College just made her heart break even more for him. She despised Bryce for what he did to Chuck and if he was still alive, she wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in his head. She also swore if she saw Jill Roberts, she was going to beat the living crap out of her. But now wasn't the time for that, this time was for helping Chuck. Oh and also doing what the CIA expected of her.

No, she would not let Chuck down and she would use the guise of a CIA agent protecting her asset to help save him. The world needed more men like Chuck Bartowski and she would make sure till her dying breath that this little part of the world would have him back.

She nodded her head as she parked her car smiling as she realized she had never been this excited about a mission before. It was crazy to think in just the short time what an impact Chuck had made on her. What the hell would it be like to spend the next few months with him? She couldn't help but feel a burst of energy come upon her. She might not know what it was going to be like, but she damn well was looking forward to finding out.

**. . .**

******{August 26th 2006 08:45}  
{Ellie and Chuck's Apartment}**

Chuck had spent all morning talking with Ellie and then Devon too. He was reluctant at first with Devon because he knew how Devon was and really he didn't want to deal with all that awesomeness. Boy how wrong he was when Devon very stoically and subdued walked up to him and gave him a big hug after he heard Chuck's plan. It was so unlike Devon that Chuck was not sure how to react. It was even more confusing when Devon quickly excused himself, saying something about allergies.

Although last night was full of uncertainties and fear, Chuck was already feeling so much better this morning after talking with Ellie and Devon. He hadn't even started yet and it felt like this was the best decision of his life. It made him feel… feel good. And as fate would have it, that feeling of goodness multiplied exponentially as Chuck heard the knock on the door. He knew who it was and he couldn't hide the smile and feeling of exhilaration that over took him.

Ellie too couldn't help her excitement as she quickly ran to the door, anxious to meet Chuck's trainer.

Sarah did one more look over hoping that her tight spandex pants and halter top was okay. She would have met Ellie yesterday but Chuck insisted on meeting Sarah at the street. She wasn't quite sure why he didn't want her to meet his sister yesterday but today was a different story. She didn't know what to expect meeting Chuck's sister but if his sister was anything like him; she knew this would be a good day.

It didn't take long for the door to fly open after her knock and although Sarah was expecting a warm welcome, she wasn't expecting to be embraced in a loving hug by a very emotional Ellie Bartowski.

"Thank you so much." Was all Ellie could say as she held tightly to the woman who could possibly bring her brother back.

Chuck couldn't help but smile seeing the look on Sarah's face as she had a warm, heartfelt smile on her face. She winked at him and Chuck knew without a doubt that he had made the right decision. Today was the end of the worthless piece of garbage that for the last five years had inhabited his body. Yeah, he could do this.

**. . .**

******{August 26th 2006 9:00}  
{Ellie and Chuck's Apartment}**

Sarah, Chuck, Devon, and Ellie all sat in the living room as Sarah explained what was going to happen over the next few weeks. She knew from experience what was needed, playing the part of a trainer on one of her previous missions with the old C.A.T. Squad not to mention her hours of research last night. It was important to not go into this blindly. The CIA had to be satisfied that she was doing this for the 'cover' otherwise she might be pulled off this assignment and that was something she wasn't going to allow to happen. Quelling a revolution was just going to have to wait.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to make sure that Chuck adheres to the diet I've given him." Sarah looked towards Ellie and Devon. "As both of you well know the diet is the make or break part of his training. If it's too difficult or too much of a sacrifice, this could all be for nothing. We need to make sure Chuck understands this isn't about being on diet, it's about changing his way of life."

Wow, Chuck thought to himself. She's really good at this cover stuff. He knew he was an important asset, and he knew the government had sent their best, but still. Damn was she good.

Sarah couldn't help but pause as she looked over to Chuck who had a look of shear admiration on his face looking directly at her. Oh he is so adorable she thought. It took her a second to collect her thoughts, mentally kicking herself for being distracted. "So if I can count on you two to handle helping Chuck with the diet side, I will handle the physical side." Once again she had to pause as she saw the redness fill Chucks face. That's it she thought, she's not looking at him again or she will never get through this. That's when it hit her why he was blushing. Oh he's going to get it she laughed to herself.

"We'll start with just an hour a day for light exercises until Chuck can build up his endurance. I will need you both also to monitor his health to make sure there are no problems on that front. Now as far as his biometric readings, you need to make sure the results are logged. It's important to track his progress and relying on a stupid scale will not be how we operate. " Sarah had made sure his weight, along with measurements of his waist, arms, and chest were logged because it was important that they do not rely solely on a scale. That could be the most damaging as weight has a tendency to fluctuate even when you're doing your best.

Ellie and Devon were no strangers to health and fitness. Not to mention both are renowned doctors in their field, each knowing already pretty much what Chuck's trainer was telling them. Still, they both couldn't help but listen attentively, almost as if they had never knew a thing about health and fitness. This conversation was more than that. This was about saving Chuck and it did not take a genius to figure out that Sarah was extraordinary at what she did.

"What is this gonna cost? Devon and I want to help Chuck in whatever we can." Ellie sincerely asked.

Sarah could not deny being a little intimidated by Ellie. It wasn't in the physical sense, it was much deeper than that. She knew that Ellie cared and loved Chuck immensely and it was that same feeling Sarah got upon meeting Chuck that she could feel from Ellie now. The feeling that this was someone special, someone that defied the norm. It was the only explanation she had for what she said next.

"Actually Ellie, I work for a Government sponsored training facility and it is my personal mission to take care of Chuck and help him anyway I can. Their will be no charge for my time." Well it wasn't exactly the truth but it wasn't a lie either. She actually felt pretty good about that and judging from the thankful look on Chuck's face, so was he. Sarah knew it would eat at Chuck to have to lie to his family, this way, it lessened the strain of having to lie.

After finishing up, Sarah looked back to Chuck. "You ready for our first day?"

Chuck took a deep breath, realizing the magnitude of what was about to happen. After looking to his sister and Devon, seeing the brilliance of their happiness all over their faces, Chuck could only say one thing. "Let's do this."

**. . .**

******{August 26th 2006 10:00}  
{Workout Training Center}**

"I'm so sorry Sarah." Chuck was bent over trying with all he could to catch his breath. "I feel like such a weakling."

Sarah was not going to let that self-deprecation continue as she strolled right up to Chuck, bending over slightly so she could look him in the eyes. "Chuck don't you dare say that. I told you this was going to be a slow process. You did great Chuck, I'm so proud of you."

Even though his self-doubt was trying to creep back into his mind, there was no denying the ability of Sarah to inspire him. "But Sarah, it was five minutes on the tread mill and five minutes on the elliptical and I feel like I'm dying."

"But you did it Chuck." Sarah was truly very proud of him and there was no acting on her part when she relayed this to him. "Just think Chuck, you did 10 minutes of cardio. That's 10 minutes more than you've done in five years. Am I right?

Chuck couldn't argue with her logic. "I guess you're right."

"You better get used to saying that." Sarah couldn't help herself as she playfully bumped her hip against him. She couldn't control her giggles as Chuck made such an act as he flailed about like he was hit by a truck.

"You really want to kill me don't you?" Chuck laughed too as he loved joking around with her. Joking around was just one more thing that had been absent the past five years and he had to admit it felt so damn good to have it back.

"Trust me Chuck, I know over a hundred ways to kill somebody and my hips are not one of them." Okay if she really thought it through, that might have been a little too suggestive. And it was obvious Chuck felt the same way as he had that 'shut down' look on his face. Was it sad that she already had a name for the look that she could playfully call upon when she accidentally… okay maybe it wasn't exactly on accident because his 'shut down' look was just one of the many that she really liked seeing.

"Come on Chuck, let's do some stretches and then we can take a shower." Sarah laughed again as the look was even longer now mentioning showering. "You big oaf, jeez what am I going to do to you?" Okay now she was just being mean. She loved it though as she grabbed his hand pulling him towards the back of the gym where the mats were set up.

**. . .**

******{August 26th 2006 11:00 - 413 lbs.}  
{Buy More}**

Chuck actually had a little skip in his walk, well as much a skip as a 413 pound man could have. He couldn't help but feel a sense of exhilaration. He spent the morning working out with Aphrodite herself, and although he was starving, the proverbial 'click' in his head already happened and he was not going to waste the effort of the CIA's best. He was going to do this, diet, exercise and all. Of course Sarah promising to come over after work to give him a massage and have dinner with his family sort of helped also.

It was time now for work and to work with the other side of his protection detail. He was a little worried as he walked through the doors to the Buy More and saw Casey standing there almost as if he was waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" The big NSA Agent asked.

Chuck almost cringed waiting for the snide remarks to come. To his surprise they didn't and in actuality, Casey seemed really interested. "It went good. I think I can do this."

"Way to go kid, keep up the good work." Casey gave him an approving clap on the back. "Now we have a meeting later tonight to go over how were doing."

Before Chuck knew what he was doing Chuck asked, "Hey Casey, we're having dinner tonight at my place. I know it's going to be diet food, but you're welcome to come over if you'd like. I really want you to get to know my family since you are going to be a big part of my life now."

Casey actually paused. True he was a hardened man; you just don't get over the things he's seen throughout his life. And to admit that he thought he was going to be treated like the fat kid always getting picked last was an understatement. After all, the CIA don't send the blond's for just anyone. This was not what he was expecting. "Sure kid, that'd be great."

Chuck just nodded his head, pleased with himself as he headed to the Nerd Herder desk. Yeah today was a great day.

**. . .**

******{August 26th 2006 20:15}  
{Ellie and Chuck's Apartment}**

Chuck was laying down in his room staring over at his Tron poster, reflecting on the past 12 hours. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of what happened. Working out, working with Casey, having a really nice dinner where both Agents got along extremely well, as if he had a doubt, with Ellie, Devon, and even the bearded one.

He blushed a bit thinking of the insistence of Sarah wanting to give him a massage. She of course reasoned with him that if he didn't let her, he could suffer debilitating cramping later in the night and that would be just horrible. So of course he gave in because that woman could be just so damn persistent.

Yeah today was a great day Chuck thought and to top it all off, General Beckman and Director Graham seemed to be more than pleased with the efforts and the quick establishment of the assigned covers. It was odd too, Chuck knew that the agents were the best, and had probably numerous opportunities to do missions much more exciting than babysitting. But if he really reflected and analyzed what was happening, he could swear on his life that Casey and Sarah really were not acting, that they actually seemed excited to be doing this. Of course he wasn't ready to give in to that thought quite yet; the last five years couldn't be erased that easily. But still, it was definitely a step in the right direction.

**. . .**

******{August 26th 2006 22:45}  
{Casey's Apartment}**

The two agents were meeting at Casey's house, their asset safe not fifteen yards away.

Casey was holding a beer in one hand, a lit stogie in the other as he was sitting comfortably in his recliner while Sarah had an orange juice sitting across from him on the couch.

"So what do you think of all this? Of Chuck, the Intersect, our assignment?" Sarah was treading carefully but she had to make sure the NSA's elite was all in.

"I think this kid is like no one I've ever seen. He's had a streak of bad luck, that's for sure." Casey paused realizing that he did sort of understand what the kid was going through. He lived with it for more than 17 years until he joined the Armed Forces. "I think this team has potential but it won't be easy."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "I've never seen anyone quite like Chuck either. If ever there was an analogy of don't judge a book by its cover; that more than applies to Chuck."

"Damn right and I want to make sure that kid gets all the help he needs because you know how this could play out."

Sarah felt a slow unnerving feeling grow in the pit of her stomach. The CIA or NSA for that matter was not against sacrificing the few to save the many. She knew the darker side of the government. That is why she was just about to suggest…

"We have to make sure the government sees the worth of Bartowski, not just the Intersect." Casey said, taking a long slow swig of his beer, contemplating what his words really meant.

Sarah almost choked on her juice. She was just about to say the exact same thing and it was a minor miracle that her new partner was so attuned to her thoughts.

"You know what this means Casey, are you sure you're ready for this?" Sarah felt a slight excitement grow inside of her, replacing that feeling of dread.

Casey took a deep breath. "Damn right I am. I've done enough 'cleaning up'. It's about time I do something that down the road I can look back and realize I did some good for someone that didn't involve killing. Something I can be proud of."

There was not much more to be said. In the past 48 hours a man neither of them knew had already broken through even the toughest of walls. There was no rational reason to do this based on their training and what the government expected. But there again this wasn't about the government. This was about why each of them joined the CIA and NSA to begin with. This was about making sure that Americans, no matter where or who they were, had a chance to live in freedom and without fear. This was about protecting this country from tyranny even if that tyranny came from the very government that promised them freedom. They were done being the 'tip' of the proverbial spear the government used to clean up their messes. No they were not about to let that happen on this mission. For once the constitution of this great nation was going to be something more than a piece of paper to hide behind. No today will be the day that the big bad bully got his due and the good guy finally had a fighting chance.


	4. Chapter 4 - Warmth of the Soul

**A/N:**** Once again, thanks for all the reviews/pm's. For those ****that are having a hard time accepting the scenario, I say just give it a few more chapters. This is a story about Chuck and Sarah not Chuck losing weight so just stick with it.  
**

**Also, if anyone is questioning the weight loss, I've done extensive research, basically I'm a big Biggest Loser fan and also researched the MedFast diet so the amount of weight loss will be based on the data I accumulated from my research.**

**Thanks to my hard working Beta who I've kept incredibly busy and he still sticks with me. Couldn't do it without you Gladius.**

**This Chapter takes place around the time of Chuck vs. The Helicopter. I put a couple Easter eggs in here, see if you can find them ;)  
**

**As always I don't own Chuck, but according to my wife I do own Valkrie and L.I.S.A. Go figure.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Warmth of the Soul**

******{September 2nd 2006 08:50}  
{Workout Training Facility}**

Chuck couldn't look; the suspense was too much as he covered his eyes. Breathe in breathe out, he told himself. He tried to remain calm but he just didn't want to disappoint his family which now included Sarah and Casey. They had all worked so hard this past week to help him get through, especially the first three days. Ellie had explained to him the process of going through ketosis. It's when your body starts burning fat for energy based on the reduction in carbs and fat, adding in the increase of protein. It takes three days till your body gets used to it and it was literally hell for him. But once again, he was so lucky to have family support him through it. Where Sarah left off, Casey took over, and what was left Ellie, Devon, and Morgan helped out.

Even though everyone kept repeating over and over that the scale was not how you judged your progression. Still, Chuck needed the reassurance, needed to see that he was making headway. Not only for himself, but for those that were sacrificing so much for him. And that leads to his current predicament.

"Chuck, remember, whatever the scale says doesn't matter. You need to look at how far you've come and how much better you feel in just one week." Sarah rested an assuring hand on his shoulder. "We've all seen the difference even in this short amount of time."

After one last deep breath Chuck stepped onto the scale waiting for the inevitable. He was once again covering his eyes not wanting the disappointment of not seeing a good result of all their hard work. He quickly looked to Sarah as he heard her sudden intake of breath. It almost scared him seeing her wide eyes, hand covering her mouth. "It's bad isn't it?" He nervously asked.

"Oh my God Chuck. Are you kidding me? Sarah was stunned beyond belief.

Great Chuck thought as his heart fell right into his fat old stomach. It is bad. He looked down, leaning a little forward so he could see the scale past his enormous stomach. "Wait that can't be right." Chuck quickly looked to Sarah. "Is this right?"

All she could do was shake her head up and down. Sarah had many accomplishments in her life. Saving her little sister at the top, quelling the revolution in Somalia a close second, protecting the ambassador of Israel third. But even those, didn't hold a candle to the sense of accomplishment she felt right at this exact moment. Well maybe except saving her sister, but still. "You lost 25 pounds Chuck, in a week."

Chuck was still in shock. That can't be right. It wasn't until he was suddenly holding a beautiful blond spy dangling from his neck that he realized his accomplishment.

Sarah couldn't hold back. She was so proud of Chuck and he needed to know. She clung to him holding him tight, whispering. "Chuck I'm so proud of you."

"25 Pounds. Wait till Ellie finds out, she's going to flip."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sarah asked still holding on to him tightly. It was a little awkward with his size but she didn't care, she would manage.

"Uh Sarah. As much as I would love to stay like this it's going to be kind of hard to call Ellie."

"Whatever. Isn't that why you have that program you developed on your phone, the one with the girly voice that you can have her do anything for you."

Chuck had to laugh, thinking of his voice recognition software that he was constantly enhancing. He named it Kyrie just because he was a big Mr. Mister fan. "True. Kyrie is nice to have around almost as much as you."

Sarah punched his arm as she broke the embrace. "Just for that, next week, we're doing 20 minutes on each of the cardio machines."

Chuck took a deep breath trying not to laugh. "Well Kyrie wouldn't make me do that. She is just too good to me." Chuck quickly stopped his sarcasm as a predatory look came across Sarah's face.

She leaned close to Chuck's ear. "Let's see how good Kyrie's massages are compared to mine." With that she sauntered off playing a little too much on her grand exit to the Showers.

"Touché" was all Chuck could squeak out as he was sure at this moment the fat around his heart was not going to be the death of him. Oh no, it was something fantastic, beautiful, and amazing that would slowly kill him first. But hey, small price to pay he smirked as he pulled out his phone, making sure to turn up the volume as he called upon Kyrie to call his sister.

"I heard that Chuck." Sarah yelled from behind the far door.

"Damn she's good." Chuck laughed as Ellie answered and the squealing began as he told her the good news.

**{* * *}**

* * *

******{********September 2nd 2006** 12:30 - 388lbs.}  
{Buy More Break Room}

"Okay Chuck, pop quiz." Casey was sitting across from Chuck in the break room of the Buy More. "A terrorist has a hostage and makes a demand to lay down your weapon. What do you do?"

Chuck could not believe Casey actually watched Speed, or maybe it was just a coincidence. "Shoot the hostage."

"Good job." Casey squinted a little as he tried another one. "Try this one. Agent is protecting an asset. Agent tells asset to stay in the car. Agent then comes under fire; what does the asset do?" Casey leaned forward really wanting to hear this one.

Chuck looked down at his hands, feeling a bit sheepish. "Um, asset jumps in the front seat, carefully starts the agents very important vehicle, treating her like his own baby. Then asset drives car, once again being very careful, and picks up agent and they all drive off safe and sound." Chuck raised his hands in the air as if to say there, I got it.

Casey tried to hold back a smirk at Chuck's very detailed and politically correct answer.

"What? The asset stayed in the car right?" Chuck tried to play innocent.

"Actually, that's not bad. You're learning quickly." Casey was proud of the kid. "Alright don't forget tonight, we start training on handling a weapon."

Chuck suddenly went silent a look of terror coming upon him as he swallowed what felt like a rock in his throat. "You mean like a gun?"

"Of course." Casey looked at him questioning his reluctance but understanding instantly. "Don't worry kid, we won't be shooting anything. I just want to go over safety and see if you can take apart and reassemble the gun. The more you understand the girl, the less likely she'll cheat on you."

Casey's analogy seemed to calm him a bit. Plus, as long as there was no shooting, it actually sounded pretty interesting. After all, he never really hit his stride with computers till he learned exactly how they worked. "Sounds good Casey. You coming over for dinner tonight? Ellie really wants you to come over."

"Of course, just come get me when you're ready. Then afterwards we can train."

******{* * *}**

* * *

******{********September 2nd 2006** 23:55}  
{Ellie and Chuck's Apartment}

Chuck was in his room getting ready for bed; it was a busy day, when his phone rang. He smiled seeing the beautiful picture of Sarah appear on his contact profile. "Hey Sarah."

"_Hey Chuck. How did it go with Casey?" _

"Not too bad. I was a little nervous at first but when I started understanding how the guns worked, I wasn't so scared."

"_That's great Chuck. Although I don't want you getting any ideas about using a gun. That's why you have Casey and I okay?"_

Wow she sounded very determined. "Trust me; my aversion to guns is almost as much as my aversion to running."

"_Well it all depends on your running mate, wouldn't you agree?"_

He could tell the teasing in her voice. "True. Now if I could only find a running mate that I could enjoy running with. Not sure that someone is out there. Of course there is always my girlfriend, Kyrie."

"_Just keep it up. I'm getting really sick and tired of competing with this _Kyrie _chick. I might have to kick her ass."_

"Why Agent Walker, do I sense a bit of jealousy? I thought you were more professional than that."

"_Hah, you don't know me as well as you think you do. Nobody messes with my property or they're going to get the end of my blade."_

"Great so now I'm reduced to your property. Well at least you have an enormous amount of land to own, huh?"

_Silence…_

"Sarah?" Chuck looked to his phone to make sure it didn't accidentally disconnect. It looked like she was still connected. "Sarah, are you still there."

"_I'll talk to you tomorrow morning." Then she disconnected._

**_. . ._**

Sarah was a little angry to say the least right now. _Why does he keep belittling himself? Has she given him a reason to doubt himself?_ No, neither she nor Casey has done anything but try to help him and lift him up. Even so he still doesn't get it. "Why does he still think like that?" She was so frustrated as she slammed her phone down on the counter.

Okay maybe she was overacting just a little, but this wasn't some emotionless mission where the CIA sent their best robots. Their job is to protect Chuck and his family and that is not something she takes lightly. Giving her life to keep him safe is not something to just treat like it doesn't mean anything. Chuck needs to understand exactly what's happening here.

She stopped as her phone rang, startling her a bit from her thoughts. She let out a small sigh as she saw it was Chuck. She almost didn't answer it but she wanted to be the better person. "What do you want?" Okay maybe not so much the better person.

"_Sarah I'm sorry okay? I know you've talked to me about this. About how important it is for me to visualize who I really am and who I want to be. I know I couldn't do this without you and I just… I'm just sorry okay?"_

"Fine."

"_Fine? Is that really what you're going to reply with? Come on Sarah were not in the fifth grade anymore." _

"Excuse me? Do you think this is a joke Chuck?" Wow he just found the right button to push. Sarah heard him sigh.

"_You're right. I'm just not good at this kind of stuff you know. I mean my life consisted of Ellie, Devon, and Morgan for the longest time and as great as they are, they've never made me feel like you and Casey do. I mean I know they love me. But you guys make me feel like I'm worth something, that I can be even more than I think I can be."_

Maybe he's finally getting it. "So do you understand why I will not allow you to keep putting yourself down?"

"_But Sarah I've never had someone in my life like you. I'm still trying to see myself through your eyes."_

Well at least he gets it now Sarah smiled. That's what they can work on… together. "I'll see you tomorrow Chuck. Have a good night and thank you for calling me back. I'm not going anywhere, I can promise you that." She ended the call, a slight smile on her face as she lay down in bed. Tonight would be a good night sleep she knew.

******{* * *}**

* * *

******{September 23rd 2006 21:15 - 365}  
{Ellie and Chuck's Apartment}**

Chuck was sitting on the couch watching one of his favorite movies, Star Wars. Things had been going so good over the past few weeks between his training, his diet, and the missions; it was a good night to take a break. What made it even nicer was the fact on the far side of the couch was his trainer. Her beautiful blond curls covering parts of her silky white skin, the fact that she could make sweat pants and a t-shirt look like the sexiest thing in the world also helped.

Chuck was having a hard time putting his full attention to the movie as he kept stealing glances at Sarah. It wasn't his fault after all. Either the Couch was shrinking or she was moving closer to him, slowly but surely.

There were a lot of things in this world that Sarah could deal with. She had always been able to adapt to every environment, every situation. But the one thing that she hated the most was feeling cold. She hated some of her missions especially the one that took her the deepest parts of Siberia. She hated the cold, despised it with a passion.

Right now she was cold. She understood that Chuck liked to have the air so low because he was always 'running hot' as he put it. Well could he blame her if she wanted him to share some of that warmth? After all, he was the one that needed it cold in here.

"Do you want a blanket Sarah?" Chuck asked trying to be as polite as he could.

"No I'm good." Sarah was now about as close to Chuck as possible without actually touching him.

"You sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Actually it was Chuck who was starting to feel very uncomfortable himself. He was very aware of how as the minutes went by, Sarah had slowly made her way closer to him.

"Do you mind Chuck?" She looked up at him, her best puppy dog eyes she could do and she was a pro. Of course this was not acting.

"Um… Well… I guess if you're okay. I just don't... and Bob's your uncle." Chuck immediately stiffened as Sarah snuggled closely next to him taking his arm and wrapping it around her.

Sarah knew there was a line and actually she really didn't care from an agent's perspective whether she was crossing it. What she did care about though is how Chuck felt. "Is this okay? I'm just so cold and you make a much better blanket."

Well he really didn't know how to respond to that. Where normally he would never be this close to another woman, well at least not on purpose. There was that one time when he tried to take the bus home and well he didn't fit to well in the seat. He'll never forget how disgusted the lady was that was forced to sit with him because there was not even standing room left. But for some reason, this just felt right.

Sarah wasn't pushing anything and even though he would love to be in some universe where he could at least pretend that he had a shot with her. But he was realistic and he knew even though Sarah and he got along so well, he knew there would never be a chance for them to be anything more than just good friends. But he was okay with having a true friendship with her. It was much better than the alternative and so for some reason he couldn't even explain; he relaxed and let her cuddle next to him.

Being this close to her, Chuck couldn't help but think back to a couple weeks ago when the Government had brought in an expert named Dr. Zarnow to run some tests and see if he could get the Intersect out of Chuck's head. Chuck had to admit, he really wasn't sure he wanted the Intersect out quite yet and if he didn't know better, Sarah wasn't too excited about having it removed either.

Well Zarnow ended up being the bad guy and kidnapped Sarah and that's when another adrenaline pumping, death defying, bout of courage over took him as he and Casey drove to the docks and after Casey went to find Zarnow, Chuck snuck into the warehouse to find Sarah. Technically, Sarah never actually told him to stay in the car so afterwards, when everyone was safe, trying to explain to her his point, well her and Casey were still a little pissed.

But what could he do, it was Sarah. And when he ran into the warehouse, and saw her hanging there with her blue tank top like blouse and her knee high white flowing skirt, he couldn't help but do anything it took to save her. She was so incredibly beautiful as she hung there from the ceiling, sweat pouring down her neck and making its way agonizingly slow towards her…

_Chuck ran up to Sarah, who was hanging uncomfortably from the rafters. He had to pause though, quickly analyzing his thought patterns as the angered look in Sarah's eyes upon seeing him made him almost turn and run. But this was Sarah and he would not leave her. Seeing that she had tape over her mouth, he quickly removed the tape allowing the reprimand to come._

_"Chuck what are you doing here?" Sarah could not believe he was risking his life… again._

_"I'm here to save you." Chuck was looking up at her hands trying to figure out the best course of action._

_"You need to get…" Sarah didn't finish as Chuck interrupted her._

_"Yeah, yeah I know now what do you need to pick the lock?" Chuck tried not to look at her eyes, her mere presence already causing him to lose some of his bravado._

_She shook her head realizing that Chuck might be the most stubborn person she'd ever met. "I need something small to pick the lock."_

_Chuck quickly looked to his pocket protector. "Paper clip?" He quickly undead the paper clip and handed it Sarah._

_They heard a sound coming from the entrance causing both to look towards the door._

_"Chuck you need to hide. Go now!" _

_Chuck was about to hide when he remembered at the last minute to put Sarah's tape back over her mouth. "Sorry." Then he ran behind one of the crates._

_It only took moments and he saw the double crossing Dr. Zarnow come in the warehouse. He had a gun but Chuck wasn't sure if it was a real gun or a tranq; it didn't matter though because Chuck saw the way the doctor was looking at Sarah. It made him sick._

_"So Agent Walker, I hope you enjoy torture because we've something very special planned for you."_

_Chuck never heard the rest as the word torture and thinking of Sarah made something in him snap. Chuck was by no means a violent person, getting in only one fight when he was a kid and that was it. But he'd seen Devon play enough football to know that anything of size with the right amount of speed could cause damage. Well he didn't know about the speed part, but he definitely had the size._

_It took him only a second to decide to act as he took off full steam barreling towards the unsuspecting doctor. _

_Zarnow never knew what hit him as it felt like a charging rhino crashed into him sending him flying into the crates beside him, knocking him instantly unconscious._

_"Ouch." Chuck was rubbing his shoulder as that hurt a little more than he expected. He looked to Sarah who had a look of wonderment in her eyes. Chuck just shrugged his shoulders. "I Watch a lot of football." That wasn't true but it seemed like the right thing to say as he once again removed the tape from Sarah's mouth._

_Sarah was having a hard time concentrating and holding the paper clip and it wasn't just because of the situation and the intense heat in the warehouse. "Chuck, come here, I need to get on your shoulders so I can get a better angle for these stupid handcuffs."_

_Chuck had momentarily thought about searching through Dr. Zarnow's pockets for a key but he figured Sarah would have told him to do that if she thought the key was in there. He then looked to Sarah's legs, which were kind of exposed with the knee length flowing skirt. He only paused for a moment as the determination in Sarah's eyes made him pick up the pace._

_Chuck ran around behind Sarah as she lifted herself up a little and Chuck bent his head between her legs lifting her onto his shoulders as he stood erect. "Oops, I can't see." He was in such a hurry he never moved her skirt out of the way as it was now covering his face. _

_Chuck realizing the awkwardness of having his head under Sarah's skirt, quickly moved the skirt back from his eyes as he grabbed a hold of her thighs, realizing at the last second that by moving the skirt, it left her bare thighs exposed._

_"Shit. I dropped the damn paper clip." Sarah distractedly stammered out.  
_

_Chuck looked down as he saw the paper clip lying on the floor. Well that sucks he thought as he contemplated the angle he would need to pick it up. Luckily he remembered that he had another paper clip in his pocket as he removed his one hand from the very warm and inviting flesh of Sarah's thigh, to his pocket and then handed her the paper clip. He quickly secured his hand to her thigh once again, of course to make sure she was secure…_

Chuck was brought out his musings as Sarah elbowed him, her eyes looking directly at him.

"Care to share what your thinking about?" Sarah could tell Chuck was off in his own little world.

"I was just thinking about that mission with Dr. Zarnow." Chuck couldn't hide his smile.

Sarah had a feeling that might of been the case as she too had a hard time forgetting the time in the warehouse with Chuck. _Focus Walker._ "That was pretty impressive when you figured out Dr. Zarnow was a double agent. I mean you saved my life Chuck and believe me, no one appreciated that more than I did." Okay that was a partial truth. She still remembered reprimanding him for not listening and not staying in the car, but even so, she couldn't deny the fact that he once again put his life on the line for her. Even Beckman and Graham seemed to be impressed with Chuck's quick thinking and decisive action to knock the double agent out and save his partner.

Chuck turned to Sarah, remembering how not so happy she was when he came in after her in the warehouse. He also remembered the phone call later that night when she explained to him why it was important to listen to her and Casey. He was so thankful that she could talk to him and let him explain his side too. She was very understanding and promised that they would all work together at solving the little problem of Chuck always being the hero whether he meant to or not.

"My Hero." Was all she said as she had never felt more comfortable than she was right now. She felt safe and warm and this was the first time she ever truly felt that way, of course having someone continually save you made even the toughest of Agents look at things differently. Even so she still didn't want to make Chuck uncomfortable. There was a time and place for their playful banter and while she would love to do that now, she knew it wasn't right. So she just lay there peacefully next to Chuck, feeling at ease as she always seem to lately when it was just her and Chuck. No mission, no terrorist threat, just Chuck and Sarah. This truly was nice.


	5. Chapter 5 - Laugh it up Fuzz Ball

**A/N: Thanks to everyone still reading this. See if you can find the Easter egg in this one.**

**As Always I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Laugh it up Fuzzball**

******{September 30th 2006 13:05 - 358lbs.}  
{Buy More}**

Chuck was so looking forward to going shopping with Sarah later on. It has been a little over a month and he has dropped a total of 55 pounds. To celebrate, their going shopping for new clothes after all, he has also lost 4 inches around his waist and his clothes are definitely becoming to baggy. It has been tough but the progress has been very satisfying and he was definitely on a roll. Nothing was going to ruin his day.

Unfortunately, fate has a wicked sense of humor as he heard the annoying sound of possibly the only person he disliked more than Bryce Larkin. "Landie Wash. How can I help you today?" If there was ever a stereo typical stuck up narcissistic jock it was Landie Wash. He was the star quarter back in high school, wealthy family, school president, currently attending USC on a full scholarship. He was everything Chuck was not and Chuck would never forget the constant bullying him and Morgan had endured through high school and every so often when the jerk decided to stop by the Buy More.

Chuck remembered when he finally stood up to the bully their senior year, using his brains instead of brawn by posting altered photos of Landie in compromising positions with multiple farm animals on the school website. The funny thing was; Chuck didn't even do it because of the way Landie treated him or Morgan. He did it because of the despicable way Landie and his crew of misfits treated the girls in high school, or women in general. With Landie it was always about the conquest, not a care in the world about the damage he left in his wake. It sickened Chuck to the core and he couldn't take it anymore. The sad thing was the multitude of girls that were traumatized by the jerk never once thanked Chuck or even gave him the time of day. All he got for his efforts was a black eye and an even more bruised ego.

"Hey tubbo I'm so glad you're here to weight on me." Landie couldn't help himself, accentuating the word weight.

"That's funny Landie. Not like I ever heard that one before." Chuck tried his best to stay professional but this jerks mere presence was causing and awful taste in his mouth. Not to mention it looked like the old crew was back together as the familiar faces of their little gang from high school was standing right behind their fearless leader, providing him the support he demanded.

"So how's my favorite nerd hoarder doing? I see that brain of yours is still being put to good use. Moving on up huh loser?" This induced a new set of laughter from his crew and Chuck couldn't help but feel those same feelings that plagued him through high school.

"Is there a problem here?"

Chuck instantly looked up as he saw Casey standing right behind Landie a murderous look in his eyes. Now Chuck would love nothing more than Landie and his boys to get their due, but death was not in his plans as he tried to motion to Casey that it would be fine, that this was something he had to deal with on his own. "It's okay Casey, I can handle this." Although, he also was hoping Casey wouldn't go too far away.

Landie had lost a little bit of his courage but even so, the last thing he wanted was to look bad in front of his entourage. "That's right, run along." Landie jumped as Casey faked a strike.

Casey gave one last look to Chuck to make sure he would be okay. Seeing the look in Chuck's eyes, he decided to head back to the grill section, making sure to keep a close eye on the situation. He would love nothing more than to teach these punks a lesson.

"Alright Landie, I think we all know that you are the greatest thing to walk the earth. Now what can I do for you ole great one?" Chuck made a mocking bow as he was so tired of this. So tired of people like Landie Wash.

Landie reached out a hand to one of his friends. Obeying like the clones they were, the man handed over the object to his leader.

"Well Shamu, I seem to have a problem with my top of the line XPS 4400 gaming rig. You might have to get someone else to look at; I don't want you to accidentally eat the thing before you fix it." Once again the entourage was laughing at the expense of Chuck.

Chuck just took it as he reached out to take a look at the laptop. He had only dreamed about having such a gaming rig. These things ran close to six thousand dollars. Just one more reason to have disdain for this jerk.

"Well hello there beautiful."

Chuck quickly looked up at Landie's voice and that's when the hoots and hollering began from his crew. He hated to think of the poor female who was the brunt of their… Chuck never finished as his jaw dropped wide open as he saw Sarah standing at the front of the store. She was so beautiful in her workout outfit, standing on her tippy toes as she looked around the store. Chuck suddenly wanted to call Casey back. Anger filling him at the thought of them degrading Sarah.

He was about to say something when Sarah locked her gaze on him, the biggest smile on her face. He wasn't sure how long she was standing there but she was sure making an entrance as she sauntered towards him.

Chuck was about to smash the laptop over the back of the head of Landie who he knew was about to make his move on Sarah. That was the last thing he wanted to endure.

Oh Sarah knew what was going on and it took everything in her power not to grab for her knives and cut each one of these punks limb from limb. She knew exactly what they were like, she herself faced such bullying when she was in high school and it killed her inside seeing the way they were treating Chuck.

Well she had more weapons than just knives and she was about to pull out her deadliest weapon of all. There was no way these guys would ever forget this day.

Landie had truly never conquered anything even close to as sexy as this little whore. Oh he was already preparing the notch on his belt as he walked to meet this fresh meat. "So beautiful, how would you…" He never finished as the beauty strutted right past him, sensuously making her way around the nerd herd desk and planting herself directly in the lap of the brunt of his jokes, one Chuck Bartowski.

"Hey honey, I missed you so much." Sarah leaned in and gave a very meaningful kiss on the warm, soft cheek of her partner.

Chuck was having a hard time breathing and he tried with all his might not to let the red pigmentation over take his entire body. But Sarah was making it extremely hard… the wrong thing to think at that moment. It wasn't until he saw the complete look of astonishment on every one of the faces that were just moments ago laughing uncontrollably at him, that he realized what she was doing. Well they definitely weren't laughing now.

Sarah slowly flipped her head back, sticking out her ample chest so that it was very close to Chuck's face. She knew this was wrong on so many levels. She really didn't care at this moment. The rag tag group of misfits in front of her represented everything she hated about high school. She just hoped Chuck would understand. "So sweetie, who are your friends?" Sarah added a certain dumb blonde accent to her voice.

"You've got to be shitting me." Landie could not believe his eyes.

"Chuuuck. You know I don't like that kind of language." Sarah was definitely putting on the charm as she submissively pleaded with Chuck to say something.

"Guys. This is… this is…" Chuck really didn't know what to say. Luckily Sarah once again came to his rescue.

Reaching out her hand Sarah responded, "I'm Sarah. Chuck's girlfriend."

Landie was in shock at first but he knew this had to be some kind of joke. He knew without a doubt he must have been being played but two can play at that as he reached out his hand to hold this Sarah sluts hand in his. "Why don't you drop that zero and get with a hero?"

Chuck and Sarah both couldn't contain their laughter. "Oh my God. Does that line actually work? Either way I'm already with my hero." Sarah quickly retracted her hand already knowing she was going to have to scrub it raw to get the filth off. She took the opportunity to turn Chuck's face towards her and kissed him directly on the lips.

Chuck almost wet his pants. He was shutting down the world around him as Sarah's warm, soft lips pressed securely against his, a perfect connection. It had been a long time since he last kissed a girl but he was sure it never felt like this. The sweet smell of Sarah's shampoo mixed with a slight perspiration from her morning workouts, the taste of what must have been a strawberry smoothie on her lips. He knew from that moment on strawberry would always be his favorite fruit.

Sarah knew it was going to cross a line to kiss Chuck on the lips, but the creepy feeling of the jerks hand not to mention all the glares she was getting just made her want to show them up. What she wasn't expecting was just how wonderful Chuck's lips tasted against hers. The warmth and tenderness pushing her to a place she didn't realize she would go.

Chuck was stunned at first but when nature takes over, there is nothing you can do but sit back and enjoy the ride. He lost control as his hormones took over, all the pent up frustration of the last five years just came out. It was then Chuck reached around the back of Sarah's head and pulled her even deeper into the kiss. His mind nearly did a brain dump when she opened her mouth, prompting him, no encouraging him to enter. Who was he to fight it?

There was not a closed mouth among Landie's group or for that matter, the rest of the Buy More occupants and employees. Well there was one who had a closed mouth. It was the NSA agent standing near the grills.

Casey couldn't help himself as he gave an approving nod. "You show them guys." Casey said under his breath. Casey had very few opportunities to smile, but this was definitely one of them.

Landie could only stand and stare. If he wasn't such a narcissistic asshole, he would have to admit this was possibly the hottest exchange he'd ever seen. But unfortunately he was one. He reached into his wallet pulling out a twenty dollar bill. "Yo, sweet thing. I got twenty dollars, why don't you come over here and see what a real man can do."

It was a miracle that Chuck could actually think, let alone have cognizance hearing. He was so lost in the kiss that it was a miracle he was still even able to breathe. But one thing he would never stand for, ever, was the way Landie was treating Sarah. The anger now brewing after the accusation that Sarah was some kind of whore was the last straw. He immediately stood up, breaking the kiss, and completely surprising Sarah.

"Chuck?" Sarah had never seen such anger in those warm brown eyes as she was seeing now.

"What are you going to do fat boy?" Landie was going to get his due. "That's right, how about you send your little whore my way. I'll show her a real man."

That was the last straw as Chuck charged at Landie. The only thing that saved him from ripping the man's head off was the very strong, but not surprising grip of his temporary girlfriend.

Sarah instantly turned Chuck to look at her. She was still trying to collect herself from that amazing kiss. Although kiss might have been a tamer word than what her and Chuck just did. But she did not want Chuck to ruin their moment by being someone he was not. Sure she was flattered, actually flattered beyond belief that he would defend her honor, but she needed to get it through to him that this kind of stuff didn't matter to her. These jerks were insignificant and didn't matter one bit in _their_ world.

Chuck was panting heavily and he wasn't sure if it was from anger or from the kiss. Whatever it was that caused it just as quickly subdued it as Chuck looked into the beautiful caring eyes of the woman he just kissed. They had only known each other for a little over month but they were close enough to read each others tells without words. Sarah was pleading with him to calm down and concentrate on her, not the low lives that stood at the desk.

Sarah, on reflex alone, lifted her hands to his face, making him focus his eyes on her. 'It's okay Chuck. I'm fine.' Is what her look said. She knew he understood as the warmth and light returned to his chocolate brown eyes. Realizing she had Chuck under control, she turned to find Casey. Now it was time to take action before she herself did something terrible.

After motioning to Casey to take care of this, she turned her attention back to Chuck, reaching up on her tippy toes, leaning her forehead against Chuck's; neither said a word as they both tuned out the world around them. It was just Chuck and Sarah and Sarah needed to make sure no one else interfered with their own little world.

Chuck could barely make out the faint sounds of Landie and his goons. He never noticed Big Mike and the rest of the Buy More staff along with Casey as they all stood together in front of Chuck and Sarah. Keeping a barrier between Landie and Chuck.

"Take your stupid laptop and get out of my store." Big Mike not so gently slammed the laptop against the chest of the now not so confident Landie. "I better never see any of your faces ever again."

Landie almost put up a fight until he saw the menacing stair of the giant man he had faced earlier. It was enough for him to turnaround with his tail between his legs and run out the store.

It was only moments later when cheers erupted as it seemed like the entire Buy More was congratulating Sarah and Chuck on their academy award winning performance.

"Man you guys are good. For a second, I thought it was for real." Morgan was the first to congratulate Chuck and Sarah.

"Ha ha Morgan. Like that would ever happen." Chuck did his best to play it off as the connection was now broke between he and Sarah. He was hoping Sarah would play along with the whole it was an act sort of thing but she kept stoically quiet.

"You guys are awesome. You finally put that little punk in his place." Big Mike also gave Chuck a congratulatory clap on his back. "That was just classic."

Chuck just stood and took all the praise, hoping that everyone would continue to believe this was all an act. After all, they all knew Sarah was his trainer and luckily, no one thought any different. "Whew, our covers are still intact. That was some good acting, right Sarah?" Chuck whispered as he was finally alone with Sarah once again.

Sarah just stared at him, still not saying a word.

Agonizing seconds passed by until she finally made a move. She reached out a gentle hand and placed it against his cheek. She held it there for a moment; once again, making sure that Chuck could feel the sincerity in her touch.

She knew she had to get back and she really didn't want anyone else getting in their business. She started to leave, still not saying a word until she sauntered past Chuck and headed to the door, stopping just so she could say one thing to Chuck. "Chuck, computers are obviously not what your best at." She gave him a wink and then left the store a certain hop to her step.

Chuck laughed at first not quite getting the joke. It wasn't till a moment later that his brain completely shut down. "Oh Boy."

******{* * *}**

* * *

******{September 30th 2006 18:30}  
{Ellie and Chuck's Apartment}**

Chuck was so thankful that he was lacking in confidence. For one thing, if he wasn't, then meeting back up with Sarah to go shopping would have really been uncomfortable. Luckily, if the last five years have done anything, it has taught him to be humble, be reserved, and always assume the worse. Sure he couldn't get the kiss or Sarah's words out of his mind but she was just keeping her asset in line. Right? He tried to convince himself.

And of course it didn't help that Sarah seemed to actually be enjoying the situation. She didn't even hide the fact that they had kissed. She was making something that Chuck thought would be complicated, very uncomplicated. She actually had picked up their bantering to a new degree. It was almost as if she didn't care what other people thought.

If Chuck was honest with himself, he would almost think it was somewhat unprofessional in her line of work. What if someone important, namely someone in the government was watching? Their cover was trainer and pupil and he was not going to do anything to jeopardize that. The last thing he wanted was for Sarah to be reassigned. He just couldn't understand why it didn't seem to bother Sarah. He knew he would have to say something. He just couldn't take the chance of losing her in his life. She was the best thing that had happened to him.

******{* * *}**

* * *

**************{September 30th 2006 21:15}**  
******{Fountain outside Ellie and Chuck's Apartment}**  


Chuck had to admit, while he never before loved shopping, shopping with Sarah was absolutely the most fun he had in a long time. Where he would normally be so embarrassed to shop at the big and tall, Sarah made him feel like he was some kind of weird version of James Bond. She really seemed to get into his little fashion show. For once in his life, he actually let loose a bit and pulled a Zoolander as he tried on the different outfits. By the time they were done, both their sides hurt from all the laughing. They had almost got kicked out of the store. It was actually quite embarrassing to be reprimanded because you were too loud.

They got back to his apartment close to nine, both exhausted from a very long day. Sarah as she always did walked him to the fountain in front of his apartment.

"Hey you got a sec? I wanted to talk to you about something." Chuck cautiously sat down on the edge of the fountain, testing to make sure the tiles could hold his weight.

"Sure Chuck what's up?" Sarah sat close to Chuck wrapping her arm around his, gently laying her head against his shoulder. It amazed her how her head fit perfectly on his shoulder. She did not have to lean, she did not have to stretch, it was just a perfect fit.

Chuck was used to this behavior by now. It was a cold fall night in California and he was tired of arguing with Sarah about wearing a heavier jacket so he knew she would take her normal spot against him. After all, he couldn't argue with the fact when she said a couple weeks ago, 'Why do I need a jacket, I have you.' She didn't elaborate and acted as if it was the most normal thing. She actually called him her Chuck Heater. Who was he to argue with that, he'd been called worse.

"Well… I don't want you to get upset..." Chuck didn't finish as Sarah interrupted him.

"Is this about our kiss earlier?" Sarah didn't move her head as she just squeezed his arm tighter.

Chuck cringed as he knew what was coming next. Sure he agreed that it was a mistake. He knew it was complicated. He just didn't want to…

"I wasn't kidding Chuck. I can honestly say that was the best kiss ever."

Chuck stumbled on his words. He definitely wasn't expecting that. How could she be so nonchalant? "But our cover?"

"What about our cover?"

Argh he thought to himself. Why was she acting like this? "Sarah. Come on that was very unprofessional and it's okay to admit that it was a mistake. You're not going to hurt my feelings. You being here with me is more than enough. I don't…"

"Chuck, could you please just shut up. Did you ever think of what I've had to go through in my career? Did it ever occur to you how many times I had to kiss a mark for the 'greater good'? Maybe I wanted to do something for myself for once. Do you have a problem with that?"

Man Chuck was not prepared for this. He thought for sure she would follow protocol and close up, bring up the imaginary wall. "Are you being serious right now?" Chuck was met with a look that made him actually whimper. Sarah was very intimidating and Chuck cowered at the glare she was giving him now.

He couldn't hold her stare as he quickly turned his head. It was then he felt her head back on his shoulder. God was she making this harder then it needed to be.

"Fine." Chuck smirked finally giving up, she was so stubborn sometimes.

"Fine." Sarah chimed in not able to keep her giggle under control.

There was a brief moment of quiet as the two just sat there, enjoying the peace and serenity around them. It was Chuck that just couldn't keep quiet.

"So be honest, Landie was kind of hot wasn't he?" Chuck cringed after he said it waiting for the hit to come.

"Laugh it up fuzz ball." Sarah smiled, proud of herself for her nerdism.

"Touche. I've taught you well young grasshopper." Chuck leaned his head against hers.

"That you have Chuck. That you have."


	6. Chapter 6 - Life is Hard

**A/N:**** Thanks again for all the revie****ws it sure makes writing these stories worth it when you receive feed back. This takes place around Chuck vs. The Sizzling Shrimp. **

**Thanks once again to Gladius who is tireless in his efforts to help me with this story. FYI, I just finished Chapter 29 so if you enjoy this story, well you should be set for a while.**

**As always, I don't own Chuck and any similarities to any other stories on this site is purely coincidental.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Life is Hard**

******{October 14th 2006 22:05 - 340lbs.}  
{Mission}  
**

Chuck had to admit, staying in the car wasn't actually a bad thing. Sarah was very adamant that if he stopped listening to her, she would make him pay the next day. She also threatened to stop giving him massages after workouts, even though it was strange to Chuck, but on that threat, she really was not very convincing.

Either way, sitting in the car, with his brand new gaming rig, thanks to Casey, a present for doing so well with weapons training, was pretty awesome. Of course right now there was no gaming; he was using it to provide support for Casey and Sarah who were following up on his flash of the Chinese assassin.

He was sitting somewhat comfortably in the back seat of the Crown Vic parked outside the Chinese restaurant where they had followed the assassin he flashed on earlier.

Chuck was multitasking with multiple windows open on his screen using each for their designed purpose. One window displayed the overlay of the area by hacking into a satellite and was quickly running software allowing him to bring up thermal imaging of the restaurant. He was able to use the NSA GPS tracking system in another window linked to the satellite imaging keeping an eye on Sarah and Casey and looking for any bad guys that might be around. In another window he had the city's traffic grid running just in case they needed a quick getaway.

"Okay guys, I have four bad guys just behind the door to your right, five paces. Go silent because the main groups of about ten baddies are just on the other side of the hallway down from the door."

_"Good job Chuck, keep an eye on us." Whispered Sarah into the comms._

"You got it, you guys just be careful okay."

_"Will do kid, going silent now."_

Chuck had to almost turn his head as moments later the four heat signatures that were on the other side of the door slowly faded. That could only mean one thing.

_"Guards neutralized, heading down the hall." Sarah, even in the current situation, put a softness to her voice to let Chuck know to not freak out. She knew him better than he knew himself it seemed._

Chuck brought up another window that linked directly to the CIA alert team that would be deployed if needed although that was a last resort.

Chuck was closely monitoring the situation when suddenly it felt like his head exploded as he quickly removed his ear piece. "Damn it." Chuck quickly put it back in turning the volume down as he scanned the thermal overlay.

_"Chuck!"_

It was Sarah's voice and he knew they were in trouble. He tried to bring both the agents back online.

"Guys give me a sit rep."

_No response._

"Sarah… Casey. Give me your status, NOW Dammit."

Still no response. That's it. He had to do something. He was just about to exit the car when Sarah's words rang clearly in his head. They had talked about this, each sharing their opinions and each making a valid case. But in the end, the last thing he wanted was for Sarah or Casey to have to worry about him if at all possible that would just distract them and could possibly end up getting them hurt or worse. He was not going to let that happen, after all he was a computer whiz that was _his_ kung fu.

Chuck quickly hacked into the fire alarm system and then brought up the electricity grid for the restaurant. "Guys if you can hear me. In ten seconds on my mark get ready for a distraction." God he hoped they heard him.

His fingers hovered over the key board as he was ready to create quite the diversion. "Initiating in 10… 9… 8…" Once Chuck reached 1 he sent a looped burst to the electric grid for the restaurant while simultaneously setting off the fire alarm system.

Chuck was mesmerized as he stared at the restaurant. It looked like something out of X-Files as the pulsating lights lit the entire restaurant giving the impression that a space ship had landed inside.

Chuck brought up the biometric software to make sure Casey and Sarah were okay. It was amazing that their heart rates had only jumped a tad even in the face of an all-out fire fight. But thank God all their vitals were fine.

_"Way to go kid." Cracked Casey's voice through the mic; an enormous relief overtook Chuck at the response._

The feeling of relief was quickly thwarted as he saw someone in a wheel chair being quickly wheeled out of the restaurant heading to a nearby limousine. That's also when he saw the assassin not far behind. "Oh this ain't good." Once again Chuck reached for the door handle. "No. I'm not doing this to them."

Chuck quickly brought his hand back in the same moment trying to figure out what to do. There was little time and the last thing he wanted was to see an innocent handicapped man being assassinated. But what could he do?

Chuck quickly let Casey and Sarah know what was happening; he wasn't sure if they heard him or not. It wasn't until Chuck noticed the flickering of the street light that he had an idea.

Chuck brought up the highway electric grid. The speed limit in this area was above 35 and although traffic was light, it was enough for what he needed. Chuck quickly changed every light in the surrounding area to green. He just prayed that no one would get hurt. Thankfully it was late enough where there shouldn't be any kids up traveling.

Chuck closed his eyes as he prayed everything would work out.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**********{October 15th 2006 22:15}**  
{Back at Casey's House}

By the time the team cleared up everything and saved the Assassins brother, it was already the next day and everyone was a little tired from what seemed like the endless mission. They were in a briefing with Beckman and Graham to go over the details of mission.

_"Good job Agents. Taking down a major Chinese terrorist organization along with converting a Chinese agent to our side is exceptional work."_

"Actually sir, it was Chuck that showed quick thinking and a high level of professionalism in taking down this organization without bringing danger to the Intersect. He was vital in Agent Walker and I being able to make it out of there alive last night. I can honestly say we wouldn't be standing in front of you right now if it wasn't for Chuck."

Chuck hated the spotlight as evidenced by the sweat now building underneath his shirt and the redness filling his cheeks. Still though it was nice to hear the compliments from Casey and how proud Sarah was of him for listening and keeping safe. She just repeated over and over how knowing he was safe is what helped her survive. If that wasn't enough to keep him in the car, then nothing would be.

General Beckman turned to Chuck. It was getting really difficult to find a reason to not take advantage of his stellar performances lately instead of relying on the building of the new Intersect. The NSA and CIA had some pretty successful teams of agents, but Team Intersect was quickly climbing the ranks and in her mind was without a doubt the current A Team. Not to mention it was very obvious to her that his physical appearance was changing for the better.

_"Good job tonight Mr. Bartowski. I think you guys deserve a few days off."_

Chuck actually stepped forward. "Pardon me ma'am but I think it's vital that we keep this momentum going. There is evil out there and I know they don't take vacations and I believe it's vital for the Intersect to stay active. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to innocent people all because I felt like taking a few days off."

Okay Sarah was well trained in keeping her composure, always bringing up the ice cold steel visage to not give away her true feelings. That is why now it took all her training to not run over and give Chuck a big hug. She was shocked when Casey was not so reserved.

"Way to go kid." Casey placed his hand around the back of Chuck's neck in friendly hold, letting Chuck know how proud he was.

_Even Beckman and Graham couldn't hide their shock and awe. "Very well Mr. Bartowski, we will send the team the next mission parameters tomorrow." Then the conference call ended._

"Hey you sure you're okay with this pace Chuck, you've been going nonstop for the last couple weeks?" Sarah was standing in front of Chuck trying to judge his features.

Chuck lowered his head. "Guys… I just… Look I've been sulking around living a somewhat wasted life for the past five years. I hate the way I felt before, always wanting to be just normal." Chuck was trying to keep his emotions in check. Of course it didn't really help when Sarah tenderly grabbed a hold of both of his hands.

He gave her a reassuring smile, the one only reserved for her. "I love working with you guys and this is important work we're doing. We're actually saving lives here. I mean before you guys came into my life, I was actually thinking about…" Chuck couldn't continue as the emotions over took him.

"Chuck, it's going to be alright. We know, okay?" Sarah was so concerned for him.

Casey knew exactly the path he was talking about. His mother had more than one occasion spoke the very same thing. He offered the kid what comfort he could.

"I just love you guys. I mean you guys saved me and I want to do everything I can to repay you. You two mean the world to me." Chuck just looked to the ground, afraid that if he glanced at his friends, his emotions would overtake him even more.

Sarah couldn't hold back as she took Chuck in her arms, holding him close as she could tell the emotion behind his words. "It's going to be okay Chuck. We love working with you too. You're amazing." Sarah turned her head a bit to Casey, letting him know she was going to watch Chuck tonight.

Casey agreed. He knew the connection the kid had with Sarah and although he was close to Chuck also, he knew Chuck needed Sarah right now.

"Chuck I want you to stay with me tonight. We're going to go back to my place and I'll watch over you tonight."

"No Sarah it's okay, really." Chuck knew inside that just some things spies needed to keep to themselves. Casey and Sarah had already shot down every preconceived notion he ever had about agents in the Government. But to impede on their personal space was something Chuck just felt uncomfortable with. Although he wanted so bad to be with Sarah.

"Hey." Sarah stepped back, lifting Chuck's chin to look at her. "I want you to okay?" She wanted to make sure he understood this was about something much more than just a protection detail. She needed this just as much as he did. This is the part of her job that she never experienced. This was the part where she could actually feel.

It was hard to object to Sarah, especially when she wanted something. Actually he knew there was nothing he could do to get out of this. He knew in physical sense it wouldn't be awkward. He knew his place; he just didn't want to make her feel exposed. "Sarah I don't want to invade your personal space. It's not right for me to even…" Chuck stopped; Sarah was giving him the look like it's not even a debate.

She pulled him close hugging him once more. She nearly gasped from the sincere heartfelt words that fell from his lips. "Thank you Sarah."

**{* * *}**

* * *

**************{October 15th 2006 23:40}**  
{Back at Sarah's Apartment}

Chuck and Sarah were lying down in her bed. Chuck had of course objected, saying he would just sleep on the floor, but just like numerous times before, somehow it was colder than normal, and Sarah needed her Chuck-Heater.

Chuck was laying down on his back, staring at the ceiling with Sarah snuggled close to his side, her arm draped over his shrinking stomach.

"Chuck, tell me what happened in college." She instantly felt him tense. He didn't relax until she reached up and ran her fingers through his unruly hair. She quickly realized this was just one of the many ways she could get him to relax.

Chuck normally never wanted to talk about this dark time in his life. It just brought to many hurtful memories. But tonight he had laid out his emotions, cracked his heart wide open like an omelet. Plus, he wanted to do this for Sarah. He felt that for all she's done for him, she deserved to know the truth.

With a deep breath, Chuck began. "It was the best time of my life and also the worst time of my life. I was so excited to have a full scholarship to Stanford. Ellie was so proud of me and my dream of someday running my own software company was put in motion."

Chuck didn't even realize he was slowly rubbing Sarah's arm, causing goose bumps to spring up all over her.

"My freshman year was when I met Bryce and not soon after." Chuck didn't want to say her name.

"Jill?" Sarah said the name with venom in her voice.

"Yeah the J word. It was actually Bryce that introduced us and we immediately hit it off. We all were like the three amigos. We were inseparable and things couldn't be better. That lasted through my junior year. But then I started seeing a difference in Bryce and even Jill. I don't know what it was, but they just started acting weird after our junior year."

Sarah just lay there mesmerized by his voice. Chuck's voice was like the sound of the ocean at night. The rhythmic serenity of the waves crashing against the shoreline. It was like having her own sound machine.

"Things started going downhill when I took Professor Fleming's Cognizant Learning class. I mean I loved it and I was acing all the tests." Chuck paused as he thought back to the exact day things went bad. "So on the final exam I knew I aced it, but then Bryce had planted the test in my room and next thing I know I'm kicked out of Stanford. I tried finding comfort in Jill's arms, but she wouldn't even talk to me. She treated me like a plague." Chuck could suddenly feel Sarah tensing up this time.

"I really don't like that woman. Do you want me to kick her ass Chuck?"

Chuck just smiled, tickling Sarah's side which made her jump. What he didn't expect was her to jump right on top of him, her face now mere inches from his. He was so shocked by how quick she moved that his mind didn't register to his body what had just happened. Once it caught up, he realized his predicament.

Sarah knew this probably was not an appropriate position for her to be in. But she quickly realized, just like Chuck's shoulder was made especially just for her; being on top of him, she fit perfectly also. He was so soft and warm, this was much better than lying in her bed.

Chuck could see the look in her eyes. If he knew better, he would think Sarah had no intention of moving. And if to prove his point, Sarah brought her arms and crossed them across his chest, resting her chin on her arm, pretty much as close as you could get without actually touching. She was very confident in herself, daring him to tell her to get off or move. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Chuck?"

"Are you comfortable?" Chuck asked turning his head slightly to let out a cough. It was adorable how doing so caused Sarah to almost fly off him. She was good though. He had to wonder if she was ever a bull rider for one of her previous missions.

"I'm extremely comfortable." Sarah let out a very long and theatrical sigh of contemplation.

"Look how lonely that side of the bed is Sarah." Chuck gave a nod to the empty side of the bed.

"I'm quite comfortable where I'm at. Is there a problem?"

"Now finish your story." Sarah shifted a bit causing her legs to move to each side of Chuck almost in a straddling position.

Now Chuck had always been pretty good around Sarah. Well except for the time in the Buy More with Landie Wash. But other than that, he was always good about understanding and dealing with Sarah's clinginess and her need for physical touch. Aversion to PDA was just not her. He could handle the cuddling, the holding hands, he could even handle the hugs and random kisses. Knowing that it would never actually go anywhere allowed him to bury 'those' feelings deep down. What he couldn't handle was Sarah straddling him, her intoxicating smell, the closeness of her lips, and oh God, why did she continue to try to adjust her hips? Chuck chided himself.

"Sarah, you really need to get off."

"Why Chuck, if you insist." This made her rock her hips a little bit, adjusting to his size which surprisingly once again, she fit perfectly.

"Sarah! Oh my God!" Chuck quickly threw her off as he tried to get up from bed, failing miserably at the first attempt. He made it out though as he was embarrassed beyond belief. How could he lose control like that? He felt the walls caving in as he knew Sarah would kick him out, calling him a perv or something worse. He didn't mean for it to happen, but it just popped up; oh she's going to hate him.

Sarah was having very mixed emotions at the moment. One she was angry that she was just tossed to the side like that. She was very comfortable and people have died for less. Even so, she knew why Chuck was so upset and _it_ was her fault. She had gone too far and instead of considering Chuck's feelings, she only cared about how wonderful she felt. How connected they were and how wonderful it felt to feel something she hadn't felt in quite a long time.

"Sarah I'm so sorry." Chuck had his back to her; he was too embarrassed to face her.

Of course he would apologize when it wasn't even his fault; he was always looking out for her feelings. That was just Chuck. That was just one of the many things she lov… liked about him. "Chuck its okay. It was my fault. I shouldn't have crossed that boundary. Please just look at me."

Chuck couldn't look. He may have separated himself from the source of his 'problem' but his 'problem' wasn't going away anytime soon. "I'm going to go Sarah. I'm so sor…" Chuck never finished as out of nowhere Sarah was standing in front of him blocking his way. Damn was she fast as he tried to turn. Unfortunately she wouldn't let him.

"No Chuck. Look at me." Sarah grabbed his face to have him turn to her. She didn't mean to but it was kind of hard not to notice the source of his problem, as she took a quick glance down. Big mistake Sarah knew, a very 'big' mistake.

"Please Sarah just let me go. I'm really embarrassed right now. You deserve better than this."

_Can he be any sweeter?_ "Just stop Chuck. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It was my mistake. A very _big_ mistake." Oh that was a good one Sarah thought as she got caught staring at that big mistake yet again.

"Can you just take me home please?" Chuck was pleading with her. This kind of torture was beyond anything he could handle.

Sarah knew she had to get control or she was going to be without her Chuck heater and the thought of losing that right now was not an option. She gently placed both hands on the side of his head; bringing his forehead gently down to hers. "I want you to listen to me Chuck. You have nothing to be ashamed about. Actually I'm quite flattered really."

Chuck just gave her a look like get real.

"Seriously Chuck. It means a lot more from you than it ever wood from someone else. And yes, I know it wasn't professional, and every other excuse but this is us Chuck. I love how we interact and I'm not going to lose you just because you're embarrassed about the most natural thing. Do you understand me?"

Chuck tried to look away but as always, Sarah held him firm and he couldn't look away from those baby blues. His shoulders lifted and then sagged as he let a huge sigh. "Can we just set some boundaries please?"

Sarah thought about this for a minute and she really wasn't thrilled with the idea of boundaries. Especially when it wasn't her setting them. "Would that make you feel better and want to stay?"

Chuck gave her the puppy dog look as he shook his head up and down, forcing hers to do the same.

"Okay, no more straddling and inappropriate grinding." Sarah knew that was a good enough boundary. One she could live with at least for the time being.

"And no more lying on top of me." Chuck felt this was good.

"Nope."

"Excuse me?" Chuck lifted his head back, a look of bewilderment on his face.

Sarah just shrugged as she brought Chuck back down to her forehead. "I said no. I can say it in ten different languages if that would help."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? That's what started this… this problem."

Sarah had to keep total control trying not to look down. "How about I agree to not do anything inappropriate and I still get my warm, soft Chuck bed to lie on?"

Oh this woman, Chuck didn't know how he made it through each day around her without spontaneously combusting. "Fine, you can have your Chuck bed but you keep your legs together." Chuck was not backing down from this point. "And you must be fully clothed." Ha, take that he thought to himself, feeling like he was winning this argument.

"Fine, I promise to keep my legs together when I'm on top of you." It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Uh are you forgetting something?"

"Nope, come on I'm tired and I want to go to bed and listen to the rest of your story."

Chuck suddenly felt like he actually didn't win any side of that agreement as he was pulled down into Sarah's bed and almost in the same motion, Sarah was planted right next to him, pulling his arm around her as she snuggled into him like a cat.

"Now where was I?" Chuck sighed, realizing there was no use to fight it.

"You were talking about how 'hard' it was your senior year."

Chuck just smacked the top of his forehead with his free hand, leaving it there realizing that Sarah truly would be the death of him.


	7. Chapter 7 - All Good on my End

******A/N:******** Thanks for all the reviews and PM's I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. This chapter takes place near Chuck vs. The Nemesis********  
**

******Huge thank you goes out to my beta, Gladius, thanks man, couldn't do this without you.**

**********As always, I don't own Chuck and any similarities to any other stories on this site is purely coincidental.**

* * *

******Chapter 7 All Good on my End**

******{November 24th 2006 18:15 - 325lbs.}  
{Ellie and Chuck's Apartment}**

"Ugh. I'm getting so sick of this." Chuck thought if he had one more piece of lettuce or salad in general, he was going to puke. That's why the only thing he felt like doing was stabbing the helpless salad with his fork. He couldn't convince himself to bring the rabbit food to his mouth.

"Chuck I'm sorry." Ellie froze in place, her fears starting to creep back seeing the frustration in Chuck's face.

Chuck quickly looked up, seeing the eyes of his sister starting to swell with tears. He reached out a loving hand towards his sister. "I didn't mean it like that El. I'm okay really. Please stop worrying."

Ellie lowered her head trying with all her might to control the tears, it was no use. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am Ellie. I just, it's getting old you know."

"Why don't you call Sarah? She said to call anytime you were feeling like this." Ellie was willing to do anything to help her brother, even if it meant having someone else 'mother' him. Sarah was so good to Chuck and she had done an amazing job of helping her brother.

"You know you'll always be my big sis/mom? No one will ever replace that." Chuck needed to make sure Ellie knew how he felt. Yes Sarah was helping him through this, but Ellie was still a big part of his life.

"I know Chuck and I love Sarah so much for how much she's helping you. That's why I think you should call her."

Chuck was contemplating it for a moment. He really didn't want to bother Sarah every time he had an issue, but Sarah was very insistent when it came to this. As if reading his mind, Chuck's phone rang and sure enough…

"Hey Sarah." Chuck just smiled at Ellie as now his sister had such a change of emotion from sadness to excitement.

"_I want us to go to the boardwalk tonight. I'm already on my way so I'll pick you up soon."_

"Is this job related?" Chuck thought they might have another mission.

"_Of course not. I just feeling like hanging out with you and we can get some exercise walking along the boardwalk."_

"Okay." Chuck dragged the word out. "I'll hurry up and get dressed. See you shortly."

"_Bye Chuck."_

Chuck placed both hands on the table. "Well it looks like I'm going to the boardwalk with Sarah to get some exercise in." He could see how happy his sister was at hearing this. She already had an idea of what he should wear.

**{* * *}**

* * *

******{November 24th 2006 19:30 - 325lbs.}  
{Burbank Boardwalk Near the Beach}**

"This is nice isn't it?" Sarah was clinging closely to Chuck, the chill in the air was evident and as always, she hadn't brought a jacket. "And might I add, you look really nice Chuck. You can really see the difference."

Chuck loved hearing her say that. This was one of those 'bad diet days' and being here with Sarah, listening to her saying just the right things, made him forget all about his eternal battle with the little green monsters. "I know I say it all the time but you looking pretty amazing tonight. And yeah this is nice." Chuck placed a warm hand on hers which caused her to cling even tighter to him.

"Some days I wish it could always be like this. It's so peaceful." Sarah really enjoyed this time to re-energize. Of course her present company helped.

The two walked in silence for the next few minutes.

"Okay Chuck, tell me what's wrong."

How does she do that he wondered? "Nothing's wrong, I'm all good." He was lying of course.

"Chuck, I know your all goods and that's not one of them." Sarah snuck a peak to look up at Chuck. She was giving him the look that he knew to obey.

"You're right." Chuck really wished she wasn't able to read him so well. Or for that matter, so easily get him to bend to her will.

"Am I ever wrong when it comes to you?" Sarah just smirked, knowing he had no defense.

"Fine. It's the diet Sarah. It's getting really hard to keep with it." Chuck didn't dare look down at her, his fear of her having a look of disappointment frightened him.

Sarah sighed. She was taking a chance here but she knew being on the current diet he was on was not going to be a lifetime sentence. The main purpose of such an extreme diet was to jump start him on this journey and Chuck was doing so incredibly well. He was already doing 45 minutes of cardio on the Elliptical and he and Casey love lifting weights together. "I tell you what Chuck. Give me one more month. We work our tails off to get you under 300 and then we transition to something more… manageable."

He cringed not knowing if he could do another month.

"For me Chuck? Please…" Sarah was really turning it up.

Another sigh. "For you, anything." He knew he couldn't put up a fight at all.

"Hey come over here." Sarah pulled him to the side of the board walk. They were close enough to hear the crashing of the waves as the moonlight reflected brilliantly off the blackened water. Sarah pulled out her IPhone and hit the camera app.

"Come over here I want a picture."

Chuck did not like having his picture taken. Never had but for some reason he felt like this was a moment he wanted to cherish. So he stood behind Sarah and obeyed her commands as she pulled his arms around the front of her.

Sarah leaned her head back, allowing Chuck to place his head over her shoulder. "Say Cheese puffs."

"Ha very funny Walker." But he couldn't help smiling, enjoying this moment.

"Oh my gosh I love it." Sarah turned her phone to Chuck. "Look how adorable we look."

While he didn't like his double chins, he had to admit, it was a really good picture. "Can you send me a copy please?"

"Sure and I know what my screen saver's going to be now." Sarah quickly went in to utilities and changed her screen saver to this photo. "See."

Chuck had to laugh, this was even a more playful side of Sarah that he'd never seen before and she sure could be playful. It might have been her trying to take his mind off things but for some strange reason, he thought it was more than that.

"I love it. Wait till Ellie sees it." Sarah was so giddy.

It didn't last however, as her phone started to ring. The picture of a not so happy John Casey appearing on her screen.

"What's up Casey?" She knew this wasn't good. Casey never bothered them especially when he knew they were going out.

Sarah couldn't help but hide the disappointment in her face as she disconnected. "Chuck we have to go." Sarah quickly pulled Chuck along.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Chuck quickly caught up to her to walk by her side trying to hear her response.

"We have a mission. There seems to be a possible terrorist arms dealer making a drop tonight. Casey said they need you there to flash on the leader to see if it's the guy the CIA has been after for the past two years."

Chuck didn't know if he liked the sound of that. "Okay, whatever you need."

She smiled as she looked to Chuck. Her hero.

**{* * *}**

* * *

******{November 24th 2006 20:45 - 325lbs.}  
{Burbank Docks}**

Chuck and Sarah were running as fast as they could to the warehouse far away from the fire fight that was taking place two Warehouses down. Sarah was not thrilled taking Chuck along but she had no choice. Chuck had identified the arms dealer and then all hell broke loose. It was so bad that staying with her was going to be safer than staying in the car.

Chuck was surprised he wasn't more out of breath as they both broke into the warehouse only to be confronted by what looked to be a very large bomb.

"Oh. That's not good." Chuck said as he saw the timer counting down on the biggest bomb he'd ever seen.

Sarah's heart jumped in her throat as the two of them were now mere inches from the bomb. "Chuck you have to get out of here. NOW!"

Chuck took a step towards the door preparing to head out. He knew to obey that voice. However, when he noticed Sarah wasn't coming, he stopped. "Sarah, come on."

"I can't Chuck, I'm going to stay and try to disarm the bomb. Now go." She turned her attention back to trying to disarm the bomb. At least Chuck would be… "What the hell?" Sarah jumped as she felt Chuck's hand on her shoulder.

"Chuck you have to get out of here." Sarah was starting to panic, and she never panicked.

"I'm not leaving you." Chuck used the same stubbornness that Sarah had used on him over the past few months. Two can play at this game.

"Chuck this isn't a video game. You don't get a redo." Sarah had to turn her attention back to the bomb.

Chuck could see she was upset but he wasn't about to leave her. He knew he had to some how help her so he tried to flash on the bomb. "Come on flash." Chuck was trying to flash to see if he could help but he had nothing.

"You got anything Chuck?" She knew even if she wanted it, he would never be able to get clear in time. There was only 15 seconds left on the timer.

"Sarah I'm sorry." Chuck gently placed his hand on her shoulder once again. She instantly stood up to face him.

"You are so stubborn you know that?" She was face to face with him, realizing this was it. She tried to be angry but she just couldn't.

"Well I had a good teacher." Chuck reached out his hands to take Sarah's hands in his. "Thank you for everything Sarah." Chuck's emotions were pouring out of him. She really had changed him and even though this was the end, he would do it all over again just for a chance to have Sarah in his life.

8 seconds left.

Sarah held tightly to his hands as she closed her eyes, realizing that if she was going to leave this world, she was right where she wanted to be, with the person she wanted to be with. No regrets for the first time in her life… well there was one regre… She never finished as Chuck interrupted her.

Chuck looked at Sarah her eyes closed, she was so beautiful. Then he looked to the bomb, five seconds left. He just acted. "I love you Sarah Walker." Then he pulled her to him and kissed her with all the passion and love he had for her.

No regrets now Sarah thought as _this _is how she needed to go out and oh was it so sweet.

The kiss in the Buy More had nothing compared to this one. Near death make outs will always trump anything else, and Chuck was not disappointing. Matter fact it was a good 2 minutes later that the two broke the kiss each gasping for air.

Sarah finally opened her eyes, seeing those soft warm, loving eyes of the man who had changed everything for her. She then looked to the bomb and then back at Chuck.

Chuck really wasn't planning on being around this long. That was why he had confessed his feelings and took the initiative. But now that it was obvious they weren't standing in the presence of a bomb and the fact that they were both very much alive. It really made things complicated. "Well the good news Sarah is that were still alive. The bad news is this is kind of an uncomfortable moment right now."

Sarah was still breathing heavy from the passionate kiss and trying to process what just happened. "It's completely comfortable on my end." Sarah was still looking at Chuck, trying to keep eye contact with him. "I'm just saying."

**{* * *}**

* * *

******{November 25th 2006 09:20 - 325lbs.}  
{Chuck's Bedroom}**

Chuck was grateful for the 'break'. Sarah and Casey were busy with handling the Arms dealer cleanup and the fake bomb, not to mention he had to recover from the ass chewing out he got from Beckman and Graham for putting the 'Intersect' in danger.

It was nice that Casey and Sarah tried to defend him and Beckman and Graham did acknowledge how taking down one of the CIA's most wanted was a great accomplishment. But apparently the Intersect was more important than anything else at the moment.

Chuck was kind of tired and really didn't feel like going into work today but he got up anyway. He wasn't going to miss a workout even if his trainer wouldn't be there. He would do cardio today and then go into work.

**{* * *}**

* * *

******{November 25th 2006 10:15 - 325lbs.}  
{Training Facility}**

Chuck was 30 minutes into his 45 minute elliptical high intensity training when Sarah came storming into the training center, luckily it was just him today. Chuck took it the wrong way, thinking to himself that she realized what a mistake last night was. Oh she was pissed.

Sarah just stood in front of Chuck, hands on her hips, anger boiling over as she stared at Chuck.

Chuck tried to look away but man she was so intimidating. "Hi Sarah." Chuck was very timid.

"Guess what?" She blew a stray curl out of her face she was almost shaking with anger.

"What?" Chuck didn't know what else to say. Luckily he was sweating enough already from the workout.

Sarah shook her head; she was so pissed at that pompous ass Bryce and his demands. "That thing we thought was a bomb." Sarah almost forgot what she was mad about thinking about what happened in front of that bomb last night. "Well it turns out that it was a life support system. A life support system for our good friend Bryce Larkin." Sarah gritted her teeth.

Was she snarling Chuck thought to himself? He felt his heart drop at this revelation. "Bryce? He's alive?" A part of him was actually relieved. But he was also somewhat scared.

Sarah was so angry that Bryce was doing this to Chuck. Bryce was held up in a detention center and the only person he would speak to is Chuck. "We have that piece of garbage under custody and he says he will only speak to you."

"Sarah, why does he want to talk to me? You're his former partner, weren't you two in a relationship?"

Hearing Chuck say that just frustrated her even more, she stared at him, biting her lower lip now. She was already planning how she was going to put Chuck through the hardest workout of his life for that last remark. "You're coming with me right now." Sarah grabbed his arm, pulling him through the front door.

"Could I get a shower… never mind." Chuck knew to just go with the flow.

**{* * *}**

* * *

******{November 25th 2006 10:45}  
{CIA Detention Facility, Burbank California}**

Chuck was so nervous and a lot of it had to do with the fact that Sarah was nervous. She did not want him anywhere near Bryce but she was ordered to by her superiors. They needed to find out what Bryce knew.

Chuck was walking through the hallway, Sarah still pulling him along by the hand. She hadn't let go of his hand since they got out of the car.

"Now listen to me, you don't go anywhere near him. You stay near the door and the minute you feel danger, you let me know and I'll be in there. Casey will be here too."

Chuck let out a breath that he had been holding for the last minute. They were standing near the door of the holding cell and all he could see was Bryce, bound to a chair, all in white with his head lowered enough that Chuck couldn't see his face. Chuck looked to Sarah for comfort and he knew she was worried as she did that adorable biting of her lower lip.

Sarah wanted so bad to go in there with him, but Bryce was very clear on his terms. No one in the room but Chuck.

She quickly had Casey fit Chuck with a bullet proof vest and if she had her way, he would be outfitted with full tactical gear. But apparently some people didn't feel it was necessary. But what the hell did they know?

"You ready?" Sarah was straitening his vest. She made sure to get the larger vest but she could tell Chuck was uncomfortable. Safety first though.

"I can do this." He tried to get that heroic burst but it was nowhere to be found. He sure wished he could be elsewhere right about now.

Sarah reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just find out what he knows then get out."

Chuck shook his head in agreement. It was go time as he walked through the door.

Sarah and Casey were watching like hawks on the other side of the glass. Sarah was moving closer and closer to the door, ready to charge in at a moment's notice.

Chuck really didn't know how to react. He was alone in the room with Sarah's old partner. A partner that went rogue, who wasn't the same guy he knew from college; he had to convince himself. Chuck gave a little cough, letting the man know he was there. He turned towards the window, hoping to get strength from Casey and Sarah. He saw Sarah nod her head letting him know he was doing good.

Chuck slowly turned back around as Bryce lifted his head.

"Who are you?"

Chuck felt like his whole body was being attacked by tiny needles. "Hey… hey Bryce buddy… It's me Chuck."

Bryce cautiously turned his head to look at the source of that voice. "I don't believe you. What did you do with the real Chuck?"

Chuck still couldn't answer seeing the confused look on his former best friend's face. He nervously turned towards the two way mirror. Chuck could only say one word. "Sarah?"

* * *

**A/N: I really think you're going to like my version of this episode in the next chapter. Look for it on Thursday or maybe Wednesday.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Dream Guy

**A/N: Just wanted to remind everyone in Chuck vs. The Nemesis, Bryce didn't recognize Chuck until they spoke Klingon. **

**The next two chapters will deal with Chuck vs. The Nemesis and the events surrounding that episode.  
**

**Thank you again for all the reviews. It really makes it worth putting the effort into writing these stories when you hear the feedback from readers.**

**A big thank you to Gladius and the time he takes to help me.**

**************As always, I don't own Chuck and any similarities to any other stories on this site is purely coincidental. Although, with that said, I would like to give props to one of my favorite stories Sound of Music (the whole SOM universe) as it's been a huge inspiration for me to keep writing. Quistie is amazing and the Sound of Music is an incredible novel ;).  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Dream Guy**

**************{November 25th 2006 10:45}  
{CIA Detention Facility, Burbank California}**  


Seeing the worried look on Chuck's face, something clicked inside of Sarah as she pulled her gun out and busted through the door, not even giving Casey a chance to stop her. She never noticed the strange dialect being spoken between Chuck and Bryce.

"Hey Sarah. Uh Sarah." Chuck's eyes shot wide open as he saw that look in Sarah's eyes. Someone was about to die and he had a feeling who as Sarah stood protectively in front of him, wrapping her one arm back around him, pulling him against her back to make sure he was okay, the other hand holding the gun right at Bryce's head.

"Whoa Sarah just hold on." Bryce had seen that look and he know he only had seconds to live.

Sarah wasn't even angry because of Bryce's betrayal to her. That she could live with it, that was just part of their profession. What she couldn't forgive was what Bryce did to someone she… someone she cared deeply for. His CIA betrayal was just the excuse she needed to do what she had wanted to do since finding out what Bryce did to Chuck.

"Sarah stop. It's okay, hey." Chuck placed a gentle hand on Sarah's arm, squeezing it gently trying to bring her back from the rage he could feel emanating from her.

Sarah didn't look at Chuck, she couldn't because she knew if she did, she would do anything he asked. This was not the time for that. "Chuck, I will never let anyone hurt you again. I will do anything to keep you safe!" Sarah really wasn't going to shoot Bryce, in part only because they still needed info from him, but she was definitely going to wipe the smug look off his face as she aimed a little to the right of his head and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Chucked pulled her arm at the last second causing her to shoot even farther wide. Unfortunately it also allowed Bryce the moment he needed as he jumped out of his chair, slamming his shoulder into Sarah causing her to lose her balance. Then in the same motion he grabbed Chuck around the neck, holding a syringe right next to his skin.

"Damn it Chuck." Sarah shot daggers at Chuck for doing that, as she quickly regained her balance. She should have known, this was Chuck after all and of course, why wouldn't he forgive the man who destroyed his life. It was then she realized the situation.

"Bryce please, just let him go." Sarah was pleading with him just as Casey burst through the door gun raised.

Bryce quickly pulled Chuck back towards the wall, keeping the angle right so no one had a direct shot. "I'll kill him Sarah, you know I will."

"Casey put your gun down." She couldn't chance it, not with Chuck in danger.

"I can take the shot Walker." Casey would not miss.

"No Casey just everyone please. Let's just calm down." Sarah was trying everything to control the situation. She wanted nothing more than to put a bullet in Bryce's head now seeing him threatening Chuck but she just couldn't risk it.

"Sarah?" Chuck was really starting to freak out.

"Hey look at me." Sarah demanded him to look at her. He was the only one that could know her tells, especially the one that let him know everything was going to be alright.

Chuck took a deep breath as he focused his attention on Sarah.

Her heart was breaking inside seeing the fear in Chuck's expression. She had to calm him down; she had to get through to Bryce. "Okay hey, look Bryce, everything's fine. I'm putting my gun down. See?" Sarah cautiously put her gun down on the floor.

"You tried to shoot me Sarah. How could you do that?" Bryce could not believe his former partner would even attempt such a thing.

"Bryce I'm…"

"Just shut up damn it." Bryce knew he had only moments left as he could tell Casey was ready to put a bullet in his head.

"I'm sorry. Bryce. Please just take me. I swear I won't try anything. Just please for the love of God let Chuck go." She was not opposed to begging if it came to it.

Bryce cocked his head to one side. "Damn Walker, you've changed."

"Bryce please listen to me. I can promise you a way out just let Chuck go."

Chuck knew this was a ticking time bomb and it was about to get really messy in here. He was not about to let Sarah take his place no matter what the cost but there was no way he could let her know that. She would shoot him her… self. Chuck quickly shot his eyes toward Casey. "Casey. Pop Quiz."

Casey just stared at him, not understanding it at first.

"Pop Quiz Casey." Chuck felt the little puncture through his skin as Bryce screamed at him to shut up.

Casey understood. Chuck had the vest on, unfortunately the gun he was caring was loaded with cop killers. He couldn't take the shot without blowing a hole through Chuck in the process.

Bryce ordered Casey into the room and told him to stand next to Sarah.

Casey had no choice but to obey. He knew he could blow the left side of Bryce's head off but he wasn't sure exactly what that might do to Chuck. Add in the fact they still needed to find out what Bryce knew.

Sarah was trying to control her tears. She was strong and the last thing she wanted was anyone but Chuck to see her break down. It was not something she would share with her partner or former partner. That emotion was only for Chuck. But seeing his pain, seeing the look of terror on his face was almost causing her to lose control. "Bryce please." She knew it was hopeless as Bryce ushered Chuck out the door and into the elevator.

**. . .**

Once in the elevator Bryce pulled the syringe out and took a step to Chuck's side. "Damn nice to see you man."

"What?" Chuck wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"You knew I wasn't going to actually do it right?" Bryce was so glad to see his old friend. And even happier to see that project Orion's Belt was working perfectly. "But man, I can't believe Sarah almost shot me. You know she was my partner right?"

God he was tired of Bryce's over use of the word right. "Actually yes I did Bryce and no, I didn't know what you would do. I mean you destroyed my life once, why the hell would I think you wouldn't try it again?" Chuck just stared straight through Bryce, the look of betrayal evident on his face.

Bryce hated that part of the plan. He hated what he had to do back at Stanford, but now wasn't the time to confront that. "Look buddy, a rogue Government group called Fulcrum wanted the Intersect and was planning to steal it. That's why I broke in and stole it first. They had to think I was going rogue. What they don't know is that I sent it to you and it needs to stay that way. The only reason I'm alive now is because Fulcrum thinks I'm the Intersect and we're going to keep it that way right?"

Chuck just rolled his eyes. "Right. Wait, Fulcrum, who the hell is Fulcrum?"

Bryce had to make sure Chuck knew he was not rogue. There was one way to do that, "Sand Wall."

Chuck couldn't control himself as the flash hit him. Information all about Fulcrum, their leader Tommy Delgado, and the Sand Wall initiative which was to steal the Intersect, all downloaded into his brain.

Bryce just stared at him as Chuck's eyes fluttered.

"Your not lying are you? Sand Wall was the Fulcrum initiative to steal the Intersect." Chuck said still shocked at what the Intersect told him.

"Is it always that fast?" Bryce was amazed at the speed of the analysis Chuck was able to do with the information.

Chuck shook his head, trying to clear the remnants of his latest flash. "Yeah, it's pretty fast I guess."

Bryce knew it was time for him to go, he had to make sure he was clear of the facility before Sarah and Casey caught up to him. He almost shivered thinking back to that look in Sarah's eyes. "Just let Sarah know that I didn't go rogue." Bryce then looked to the top of the Elevator. "My stop." Was all he said as he pulled himself up through the elevator hatch and before he left said, "I'm sorry for everything Chuck. Don't forget, Fulcrum." And then he was gone.

Chuck was nearly about to faint, everything that happened within the last 24 hours quickly began to overwhelm him. It suddenly got really hot in the elevator and he hadn't eaten or drank anything since his workout. He really wished Sarah was here. That's when the bell on the Elevator rang and the door opened. Chuck couldn't help himself as the last thing he saw before he blacked out was two guns pointing right at his face.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Chuck had such the headache and for some reason, his nose really hurt. He was trying to focus but everything was still blurry and it hurt his eyes to open them.

He thought he heard his name being called and he was sure he felt soft, warm hands, going through his hair. _Where was he?_ He tried once again to open his eyes but the damn things were so heavy it was like his eye lids were doing bench presses.

His throat was dry and he was aching all over but for some reason, he'd never felt more comfortable. Of course he thought a lot of that probably had to do with the blanket next to him. He loved the smell of his warm blanket. It was so soft and smooth although he wished instead of only covering half of him; he wanted it to cover all of him. It smelled so much like Sarah and all he wanted to do was snuggle safely inside so he pulled it over him.

"Um Chuck, this is your fault this time."

Chuck quickly opened his eyes at that voice only to find himself lying in bed, staring directly into the eyes of Sarah Walker. Apparently she was the blanket as she was now lying on top of him. "Oh, sorry."

"I'm good." Sarah was so mad at him but yet she'd been so worried. At first when they found him in the elevator they thought Bryce had followed through with his threat. She convinced Casey to leave out of the report the way she reacted when she'd thought that happened.

But now, seeing that he was okay, she just couldn't stay mad at him.

"Are we at your place?" Chuck was trying to figure out exactly where they were.

Sarah just shook her head yes, causing the motion to send a tingling sensation down his chest.

Chuck felt bad for the poor men who had to carry him here. "I don't suppose you're going to let me up are you?"

This time he felt the distinct back and forth motion. That was a no.

"Well, can you at least get me a… and never mind of course you already thought of that." Chuck took a sip through the straw of the water that Sarah had carefully given him.

"So Bryce Larkin huh?" Sarah let out a feline growl letting Chuck know that that name was not to be used in her room.

"Well then. This has been quite an eventful day." Chuck tried to give her the biggest smile he could without hurting his face.

"Stop that." Sarah slapped his arm. "We. Are. Going. To. Talk."

Chuck knew there was no way out of this one. "If it makes you feel any better, I did have a plan. Casey just didn't follow through with it."

"Oh and that brilliant plan of yours was to get shot?" Sarah lifted her head a little, daring him to say it.

Yeah not such a good plan he realized. Man did his head hurt. "Sarah, my forehead really hurts; you think I could just take a nap for a while?" Chuck was serious, his head really did… okay he wasn't expecting her to kiss his forehead.

It took him a second for his mind to catch up and that was when he had an idea. A stall tactic to keep from having to talk about the situation. It was time to bring out his inner Indiana Jones. "You know." Chuck had a smirk on his face now. "My cheeks hurt too."

"Well, let's see what we can do about that." Sarah leaned forward and gave a warm, soft kiss on both sides of his face.

"And my nose, my nose really took a beating."

"My poor poor man." Sarah very seductively leaned forward kissing him for a more than necessary amount of time on his cute little nose.

Chuck was trying to hold in a laugh. He really didn't want to get punched again. "You know what hurts the most though?"

Sarah gave him an innocent caring look. "Oh what might that be Chuck?"

"My lips, they really, really, really, hurt." He gave a pouty look, putting extra effort on exposing his hurting lips.

"Well I got just the cure." This time Sarah sensuously slid up his chest, moving her arms to the side so her chest was rubbing against his. _Oh two could play at this game._ She reached level with his lips as she slowly and agonizingly descended down to give him a kiss. A kiss not to joke or play, but a kiss to let him know just how worried she was.

Chuck just closed his eyes once again, basking in the glory of Sarah taking care of him. Bryce Larkin was quickly moving down the latter on his most hated list. His last thought was 'Thank you Bryce'

**{* * *}**

* * *

******{November 26th 2006 22:15}  
{Chuck and Ellie's Apartment}**

It was the following night and Chuck had invited, or to be honest, let Casey and Sarah invite themselves over for dinner at Ellie's. Even though he told them everything Bryce told him, and also told them he really didn't believe Bryce was rogue, they still insisted on 24 hour protection. So here they all sat around the table enjoying a nice meal of Boneless Skinless chicken breast and green beans. Yummy.

They were just minutes into their meal when Chuck remembered the picture he wanted to show Ellie. Unfortunately he left his phone in his room so he quickly stood up. "I'll be right back. I promise." Chuck looked to Sarah to make sure she knew it was okay. She didn't look happy but she didn't get up either.

Chuck made his way to his room, going to his desk where he knew his phone was, that's when his Spidey senses started tingling.

"Hey Chuck, long time." Bryce appeared out of nowhere, nearly giving Chuck a heart attack.

"Bryce, what are you doing here? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Chuck quickly looked to the door, hoping Sarah and Casey didn't hear him.

"I know man. But I really need to talk to Sarah. I need you to send her in here."

Chuck suddenly had a sinking feeling in his gut. Once again, he knew where he stood with Sarah. They were more than friends but less than the next level. She knew he loved her, but that was more like the love he had for Morgan. Oh hell that wasn't true at all, but he had to keep telling himself that because that was all it could ever be. Even so, the thought of Sarah and Bryce alone… in his room… just brought flashes back to Jill and Bryce. He just couldn't stomach it right now.

"Listen man, I just need to talk to her okay. It's a matter of national security." Bryce gave his old bud his own version of the eyebrow dance.

Chuck knew he had to bury his feelings deep down. Sarah didn't deserve this kind of worry, this kind of stress. He had to be the bigger man. "Fine. I'll get her." Chuck turned and walked out the door, the worst feeling in the world creeping its way back inside him.

He sat down at the table still not able to speak. He suddenly had the need to throw up. But he had to do this, what if Bryce was right?

Chuck lifted his head to look at Sarah. He had no emotion on his face and no emotion in his voice. "Sarah, I think you left your phone in my room."

Sarah knew instantly something was wrong. "I wondered where that was I'll be right back." Sarah got up and walked to Chuck's room, closing the door behind her.

Chuck suddenly didn't feel like eating.

"Hey Bro you okay?" Devon was sitting right next to him and could tell Chuck was not looking to good. "You look like you've seen a… Whoa, what was that?" Devon looked to Chuck's bedroom as he heard what sounded like someone being pushed up against the door.

Chuck put his hands over his eyes, trying to keep the feeling from resurfacing. He literally felt like he was drowning.

"Chuck?" Casey placed a questioning hand on his arm.

More sounds were heard in Chuck's bedroom.

"That sounded like someone jumping on your bed. What is Sarah doing in there?" Ellie looked to Chuck for answers.

He couldn't take it. Not Sarah. He was fine if she had a relationship with Bryce, _I mean why not_, every girl loves Bryce. And who was he to say. But in his bedroom? How could she do that to him? He quickly got up, "I need to get some fresh air. When's Sarah's done, can you tell her to wash the sheets please Casey?" And then he was gone through the door and out to parking lot.

Casey knew something was up. Damn it if that douche bag Larkin was in there fooling around with Walker; he was going to kill him for real this time. "I'll be right back, going to check on Sarah." Casey quickly got up and left the table.

Once out of line of sight, Casey pulled out his gun from his ankle holster. Even he didn't think Sarah would stoop so low. He thought she was much smarter than that. But the sounds coming from the bedroom sounded like they were going at it pretty hard.

He reached the door and without hesitation he quickly entered raising his gun. What he saw almost made him laugh.

There, lying unconscious on Chuck's bed was Bryce Larkin. Blood oozing out of his broken nose and cut lip, and a swollen eye that looked like something out of Rocky movie.

He turned to look at Sarah, her hair a mess, a slight bruise on her cheek and blood on both her knuckles. She looked like she wasn't done with the douche bag.

"Walker, uh you might want to go track down Chuck."

Sarah was still seeing red, remembering clearly what Bryce had put Chuck through. She prided herself on staying in control, well most of the time. But when Bryce tried to kiss her, it was the last straw. She couldn't believe he had the gall to try something like that, and in Chuck's room for God's sake. Who did he think he was, Chuck? So she did what she promised she would, she beat the crap out of him.

It took her a moment to process what Casey just said. She so badly wanted to kick Bryce one more time.

"Wait, where's Chuck?" Sarah instantly calmed down as her concern for Chuck over took her need to continue to beat and batter Bryce.

"Uh, well. He thought you and Bryce, you know." Casey really didn't know how to say it. He was still himself somewhat shocked at what he saw. He thought for sure he read in Sarah's file that she had a relationship with this guy.

"Oh my God Casey." Sarah instantly ran out through the Morgan door running past the fountain into the parking lot. She prayed that Chuck was still there.

Chuck was leaning over his sister's car. Luckily the cool night air was allowing him to cool down a little. He had his hands on the hood, trying not to hyper ventilate but he didn't think it was doing any good. All he could picture was Sarah and Bryce having sex on his bed. He hated himself for letting the darkness of old over take him. This time he couldn't hold it in as he started to dry heave. There was nothing left in his stomach but that didn't stop him from wrenching his guts out.

Sarah ran as fast as she could and just as she rounded the corner she saw something that completely shattered her heart. "CHUCK!" she yelled. She didn't care who heard her, she had to get to him.

"Stay away Sarah. Please." Chuck outstretched his one hand trying to keep her away even as he was hunched over the sickness still exploding inside him.

"Chuck why?" Was all she could say as she reached him, swatting away his out stretched hand as she stood right next to him, lovingly rubbing his back.

"Sarah please, just go away. I don't want you to see me like this. It's okay really." A lie but he had to somehow convince himself that everything was okay.

Sarah didn't say a word. She couldn't with her own emotions boiling to the surface. She couldn't even contemplate what he must be going through right now, thinking that… She nearly lost her own lunch as the thought of ever doing something like that again with Bryce. She couldn't even finish the thought.

Chuck was embarrassed beyond belief. Sarah didn't deserve this worry. She was so good to him and here he was acting like some love sick idiot. She deserved so much more respect than that. "I'm sorry Sarah, I'll be okay. It's okay, please just go back and be with…"

"Chuck you finish that sentence and so help me God, I will shoot you myself." Seeing he was done, she grabbed him rather forcefully, not really meaning to put that much strength into it and slammed him up against the car. He still wouldn't look at her.

"Look at me Damn it." Sarah grabbed his face and forced him to look down at her. Her whole body was against his pinning him to the side of the car.

Chuck kept his eyes close; he just wasn't ready to face her yet.

"Chuck if you love me, open your eyes and look at me."

Chuck deflated at that point as his whole body sagged against the car. He did as she asked, knowing that he would lose it all looking into her eyes.

"Tell me why you're out here." She had to have him say it out loud else he would never deal with it. "Tell me now."

Chuck didn't want to. He couldn't. But then he noticed something he didn't remember seeing before. Sarah had a bruise on her cheek. A very prominent bruise. Chuck was not going there with his thoughts, he couldn't.

Sarah could tell what he was thinking and even though he would never say it out loud, it hurt her more than anything she's been through before. She reacted by slapping him hard across the face.

Chuck just took it. Pain… at least that was a feeling. It was better than not feeling.

"Tell me why you're out here and tell me what you're thinking." When he didn't reply, she slapped him again. "I can do this all night Chuck."

It was on the last slap that Chuck noticed the blood on the knuckles of the hand she slapped him with. That was odd he thought.

"Tell me why you're…"

"Fine, fine, just please stop hitting me." Chuck was trying to break free but he knew it was useless. He knew he had to face the music.

"I'm waiting." Sarah was right back up in his face her entire body against his.

"I thought you and Bryce were doing _it_ in my bedroom okay. There you got me to say it. You happy now?"

"And what did you think when you saw the bruise on my face?"

No. He was not going there. He was no better than that sicko Landie Wash if he spoke it out loud.

Sarah raised her hand to strike again.

"Please Sarah just stop. I thought you and Bryce were just rough with each other."

This time she didn't hold back as she slapped his face even harder. But then in the same motion she brought both hands around and held his face in her hands, bringing his forehead down to her. This she could work with.

Chuck was so conflicted and hurting he didn't know what to do. He literally thought he might just get slapped to death. And now, here she is trying to calm him.

"Do you really love me Chuck or is that just something you said and didn't really feel?" Sarah rubbed her nose against his. She really didn't care that he had just thrown up. She would suffer to care of him.

"I do love you. It's just."

"What Chuck? Just tell me okay?"

"It hurt Sarah. You have every right to pursue a relationship and I'm an idiot for getting so jealous. I tried to fight it. I really did Sarah but I just couldn't. It literally ate my insides thinking of you and Bryce in my bedroom. You are the only person besides Ellie and Morgan that I trusted without question."

"Stop right there. Trusted? Is that what you just said? So now you don't trust me?"

"Well it's not that simple."

"Actually Chuck, it is that simple. Okay, you're a smart guy so analyze this. In the past three months that we've been together, name one time that I betrayed your trust. Not what you think but what you know."

"Okay, I can't think of one. I do trust you Sarah I do. And I want you to be happy but Bryce? I mean anyone but him. I know how he treats women and you deserve so much more. You are amazing, beautiful, smart, athletic, unbelievably talented, can kick anyone's ass, beautiful, and you need to find a guy who will treat you like you deserve. Bryce doesn't deserve you."

Sarah couldn't speak right now. The tears were threatening to make their way out. _Oh Chuck if you only knew_ she thought. Well maybe he should know. Damn it why shouldn't he know?

Sarah stood on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss. "Well Chuck where am I going to find a man that will think of me like that? That's quite a list, and I'm not sure where I would find someone to love me for more than just my looks. Someone I would feel comfortable sharing my emotions with. Someone that will warm me when I'm cold, treat me like a princess when I walk in the room, someone that _wouldn't_ accuse me of cheating, and someone that would give up their own life to save me even when they should have stayed in the car?"

Sarah kissed him again hoping he would get the hint, you just never know with Chuck. "Got any names? Numbers? I would love to get to know this wonderful man."

Chuck couldn't help but smile. Only Sarah could bring him back from the edge. She truly was his protector. "Well I do know this one guy. He's a pretty charming fellow. Tall, brown curly hair, brown eyes, great smile. Really nice guy. He just needs to work on his confidence a bit."

Sarah brought her hands down to his neck as she slowly massaged his worries away. "Well this guy sounds heavenly. What else can you tell me about him?"

"Well he really loves you, and he cares so much about you. But he is a little bit on the heavy side."

"Just more for me to love. Well, can you give me his number; I would really like to call him; maybe have him take me on a date sometime." Sarah was melting even closer to Chuck.

"Well his number is 8675309."

"Oh yeah? Well I'll call him right now, what did you say his name was?" Sarah brought out her imaginary phone.

"His name is Charles. But you can call him Chuck."

"Oh it's ringing. Hello is this Chuck?"

Chuck was laughing now as he too brought out his imaginary phone. "Well yes this is Chuck, who is this?

"Well my name is Sarah and a really good friend of mine recommended I go out with you. Would you like to take me on a date sometime?"

"Sure, when should I pick you up?"

"Oh I don't know. How about 8:00 p.m. tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, see you then."

Sarah got really serious for a moment after she hung up her imaginary phone. "Chuck I want you to know something and I need you to pay close attention. I would never hurt you like that. I never cared for someone as much as I do you and I will never do anything to hurt you. Do you understand me Chuck?"

"Yes Sarah. And I'm sorry for interfering in your relationships."

Sarah punched his arm. "Really Chuck?"

"Well you still didn't tell me what happened?" Chuck looked around Sarah and saw Casey carrying something over his shoulder.

"Hey Sarah, I'm going to put Bryce over at my place till he regains conciseness. I took care of cleaning up the blood from Chuck's bed but I couldn't find Bryce's tooth." Casey yelled from the edge of the parking lot.

"It's fine Casey, I know where his tooth is." Sarah lifted up her other hand to show Chuck the tooth implanted between her knuckles. "What can I say? I told you nobody hurts my Chuck and gets away with it."

Now that was just gross as Chuck had to look away. But when the full realization of what really happened in his bedroom, not to mention the very unexpected sharing of her feelings hit him. All his worries disappeared like a thief in the night. "I love you Sarah Walker."

"Yeah you do." Then she pulled him down for a deep kiss. Her toes were tired and her hand really did hurt, it was about time he came down to kiss her.

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. To be honest, this was one of the reason's I started this story was so that I could fix one of the things that bothered me about this episode. I would love to hear what you thought of it. And if you enjoyed this chapter, I really think you'll like the next one to as I deal with Bryce trying to get Sarah to leave with him.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Thank You

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and pm's. I was a little worried about people not liking this story but I was happy to see at least some have given it a chance. I don't think you'll be disappointed. And for those who care or are keeping track, I'm currently working on Chapter 34 and that is just beginning the main arc of the story so yeah... this is going to be a journey.  
**

**We're getting close to some of what I feel are the most touching chapters in the story so I hope you enjoy them when we get there.**

**I'll never be able to say it enough but I have to give thanks to my beta, Gladius who for some strange reason is still sticking with me.**

**As always I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Thank You**

**********{November 28th 2006 22:25}  
{Chuck and Ellie's Apartment}**

Chuck was sitting in his living room trying to figure out what had just happened to him. The last two days were like a nightmare. Bryce ended up being a good guy, wanting to turn himself in to the CIA. Chuck was needed to make sure the agents picking Bryce up and taking him into CIA custody were not Fulcrum; then pineapple. Everything went downhill as only the curse of Bryce Larkin could cause.

Chuck's heart hurt; literally from where he was shot by Bryce in the Buy More. Thankfully he had a vest on although he wondered how much worse it was to actually get shot. Of course Bryce was an expert on 'Pop Quiz' considering they had watched Speed about twenty times their Freshman and Sophomore years. Even though the physical pain from the gunshot was bad enough, it was the deeper pain in his heart that hurt worse.

He had asked Casey why Bryce would tell Sarah 'We'll always have Omaha'. At the time it was such an odd thing to say but now Chuck knew what it meant and it literally made him sick. Casey had told him it was a secret code that allowed the two spies to meet up and go deep under cover together.

Could he really blame Sarah for choosing to go with Bryce? Deep cover to take down Fulcrum was her dream mission, not the glorified baby sitting job that she was doing now. How could he blame her after seeing the way Sarah and Bryce fought the Fulcrum agents together in the Buy More. They were so in sync and so connected it was almost magical. He could only dream of doing something like that; he and Sarah fighting side by side almost like an erotic dance. But he couldn't deny the fact that Bryce and Sarah were meant to go off and save the world together. They were super spies meant for much greater things than protecting a loser with the unfortunate luck to have Government secrets in his head.

Their planned real first 'date' was cancelled and now it seemed even that would never come. He really just felt like going to bed, the past two days were just so draining on him both emotionally and physically. And even though he hated the thought of Sarah leaving with Bryce, he still said a silent prayer that Sarah would be alright and stay safe.

Still, after the other day, talking with Sarah outside in the parking lot near his apartment, he held out hope that maybe, just maybe Sarah would stay. Unfortunately, the three times he tried to call her tonight, she didn't answer. Every ring bringing him closer to heartbreak. It was like watching the count down timer on an atom bomb and he was very close to zero.

"Ellie I'm going to bed okay?" He didn't wait for a response as he made one final call to Sarah's phone. Still no answer; and the atom bomb detonates.

Chuck dejectedly walked into his room, a slow creeping head ache starting to overcome him. He kept the lights off as he got undressed to his boxers, and sat at the side of his bed, his head held in his hands, trying to understand how everything always seem to go wrong for him.

"About time you came to bed."

Chuck jumped out of bed so fast he smacked his side on the desk close by. "What the hell?" Chuck knew that voice but he literally almost had a heart attack not expecting to hear it, especially coming from his bed.

"I've been waiting for an hour Chuck, what took you so long?" Sarah was lying in his bed, a predatory look in her eyes as she stared at Chuck, lifting his side of the blanket for him to get in.

"Did it ever occur to you to answer your damn phone?" Chuck was still rubbing his side as once again his emotions were all messed up and _what was she wearing?_

Sarah just shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't feel like answering it, I was hoping to spend some alone time with you."

"Do you even know what I've been going through for the last two hours, thinking you were..." Chuck put his hand on his head, not even wanting to finish the thought.

"Thinking I was what? I've been in your bed waiting anxiously for you to come back to me." Sarah had a scrunched up look as she was trying to figure out what in the world was going on in Chuck's head.

Chuck let out a quick breath, trying to regain his composure. "What about Bryce?"

"What about him? Do you miss him Chuck? Would you rather him be here than me?" Sarah gave him a seductive look.

"No, but…" He stopped as he heard Sarah's warning growl. "Fine. You just had me worried."

"Why would you've been worried?"

"Well, I thought you were going to join Bryce on some deep cover mission to take down Fulcrum."

Sarah rolled her eyes. She was so tired of this as she folded her arms across her chest, giving Chuck her angry eyes. Why in God's name would Chuck think she'd leave with Bryce? She smirked a bit as she rubbed her knuckle remembering the tooth that she had in there from punching Bryce square in the mouth. She regained her musings as her thoughts went back to the object of her frustration and lack of warmth.

"What are you wearing anyway?" Even though it was dark, the brightness of the moon shone enough through his window to reveal that whatever she was wearing, it wasn't a lot.

"Why don't you come in here and find out." Sarah's look quickly changed to something more primal, something that allowed there to be no question what she wanted.

Chuck did a double take. "Are you out of your mind, my Sister and Awesome are home tonight. The last thing I need is for Ellie to get the wrong idea."

Sarah was tired of waiting as she got on her knees and crawled to the edge of the bed, her purple negligee not covering much at all.

"Are you kidding me right now? What in the name of Zeus are you wearing?" Chuck stumbled back against his desk. Well at least his hip wasn't hurting anymore as he tried to avert his eyes.

"What this thing? This is what a girlfriend would wear to seduce her boyfriend. Now get in here I'm cold." Sarah reached for him pulling him into bed.

Chuck had no choice as Sarah launched him into bed, making him move up towards the headboard. Chuck quickly became stiff as a board, now lying on his back, trying not to look at Sarah. "Well if you're so cold, maybe you should have dressed more appropriately."

"Why? I have you." And with that Sarah assumed her normal position snuggling tightly into Chuck's side, draping her leg and arm over him.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Chuck?"

"You know we're not boyfriend and girlfriend right? Remember our covers?" He felt her sigh against him.

"Yes Chuck our _cover_ is Trainer and Trainee. I'm well aware, now give me your feet, mine are cold."

Chuck couldn't help but think what it would've been like if he'd had to go the whole night wondering if she was staying with him or going with Bryce. That would've been hell for him. "Wait a minute, that doesn't make sense Sarah. If our covers are Trainee and trainer, then what is this?"

"I'm not working right now Chuck. This isn't a cover."

"But then… Oh boy."

**{* * *}**

* * *

**************{November 29th 2006 08:45}  
{Chuck's Training Facility}**

"Hey Casey, I wasn't aware this was our weight lifting day." Chuck was surprised to see Casey in his workout gear. He thought he was meeting Sarah for this morning's workout.

"Sarah asked me to cover for her." Casey put his bag down, preparing for the workout.

"What's Sarah up to?" Chuck didn't remember her mentioning she had something to do today. She seemed excited about their date tonight. Chuck suddenly thought the worse. Maybe she realized her mistake and decided to fake sick to avoid the date or worse, meet up with Bryce after all. He knew it.

"And before that crazy head of yours goes off on a tangent. She's getting her hair done and doing all that lady stuff they like to do when something important is happening." Casey smirked knowing he caught Chuck in one of his downward spirals.

"Oh. OH." Chuck should have known.

"Come on kid, time to do some suicides."

Now that sounds ominous, Chuck thought as Casey looked way too excited for this morning's workout.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**********{November 29th 2006 17:55}  
{Chuck and Ellie's Apartment}**

Well Chuck knew why Casey called their workout suicides. Lifting multiple weights for various muscle groups till exhaustion is a quick way to die. He couldn't believe how great it felt even though he knew he'd be paying for it tomorrow. He laughed thinking about how the workout went. They would start with 15 pounds more than they would normally do on each apparatus. They would do eight reps, then take away five pounds, do eight reps, take away five pounds, and continue this way for a set of eight. By the time he'd reach the seventh and eighth rep, his muscles were burning and he felt like he was lifting a ton even though anyone walking in would probably laugh that they were having such a hard time lifting such a low weight.

It was awesome and a much needed change from his Cardio workout. Casey said they couldn't do this all the time but maybe once a month. He definitely looked forward to the next time.

He was finishing getting ready hoping his muscles would hold off on turning to jelly at least till after the date.

He checked the time and it was close to six, he knew Sarah would be arriving shortly. He couldn't wait to see her. This was the first day he hadn't at least talked to her. She texted him letting him know she was on the way, but that was it.

He couldn't believe how nervous he was. This morning's workout was somewhat of a blessing considering the aching had kept his mind from going on its usual trip around the world. He hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed.

The doorbell rang and Chuck nearly jumped even though he knew it was coming. Ellie and Devon were at work all day and he was glad of that. He and Sarah's relationship was… it was complicated and until it became uncomplicated, he didn't want people getting the wrong impression.

He grabbed the duffel bag he prepared, checked himself one more time in the mirror, then headed to the door.

"Hey Sarah… Oh wow you look amazing." Chuck couldn't believe his own eyes. He already knew Sarah was the absolute most beautiful woman in the world but tonight she was even more so.

Chuck was still stunned at how beautiful she looked tonight, although he had a feeling this would be the norm from this point on. She was wearing a light blue button down tight fitting top; the white buttons were a perfect accent to the outfit that made her eyes even a darker blue. She was wearing a knee length white flowing skirt, showing off her long, silky legs. Now that he thought about it, this was very similar to the one she wore in the warehouse when Dr. Zarnow captured her. The one where he kept saying afterwards how great she looked.

He suddenly wondered if he was under dressed. He was just wearing jeans and the polo shirt Sarah had bought for him, but she said he looked good and she seemed very sincere about it.

Sarah could see the admiration and love in his eyes and that was exactly the reaction she was hoping for. After all, she spent the entire day getting ready. She hadn't done that in a while. Actually now that she thought about it, she never spent this much time on herself for anybody, not even for a mission. But this was different and she couldn't be happier because standing before her was the most handsome man she ever saw. "Chuck you look so good." She couldn't help herself as she pressed her hands to his chest, reaching up to give him a kiss.

"Hmmmm. I like that." Sarah sighed as she broke the kiss, placing her head against Chuck's neck. One of the many spots that seemed to be made just for her. "Can we just stay like this?" She closed her eyes, taking a mental photograph so she would never forget the way she felt right now. This would give her the strength she needed when Agent Walker was called upon. For now though, it was just Sarah.

Chuck wrapped his arms around her. He had to admit, this really wasn't a bad option. He could definitely stay like this forever.

"You know, if were not careful, people are going to start talking." Chuck of course had to bring up the inevitable.

"Don't care." Sarah snuggled even closer to him, moving her hands from his chest and placing them around him.

"Can your fingers touch yet?" Chuck had to wonder.

Sarah growled, warning him to tread carefully. "I don't care if they couldn't but for you information, yes they can."

"Well you do have abnormally long arms. Ouch" Chuck knew he crossed her line as she pinched his butt. "I'm kidding, geez."

"Not funny." She looked up at him kissing him one more time.

"Alright I think we've given the neighbors enough to talk about. Let's go." Chuck tried to go but for some reason Sarah wasn't budging.

"Uh Sarah?" Chuck looked down at her, staring into her eyes realizing what she was doing. Being a spy he knew that at any moment she could be taken from him, sent off on some mission to the farthest regions of the world. This was her way of having something real. "I love you."

Sarah answered with another kiss.

"Ready?"

Sarah sighed. "I guess so."

"Good, I got something special planned."

_This_ is special Sarah thought to herself as she grabbed his hand as he led her out towards their car.

**{* * *}**

* * *

Now Sarah had thought of many places Chuck would take her. Dancing, a movie, the beach, even a karaoke bar, anywhere but where they were at now. She had to admit she was a little disappointed so far on their first real date. After all, going on a hike in the hills of Burbank was not exactly what she expected. She would have rather stayed in Chuck's arms at the apartment; matter of fact, there were not many things that could've topped that. "Chuck I'm really not dressed for this." Her high heels already causing her feet to hurt.

"Come on Sarah, it's not much farther." Chuck was so excited as he pulled Sarah along with him, not letting go of her hand since they got out of the car.

Sarah had to relent that their surroundings were quickly taking on a new view in her mind now that they were off the dusty pathway. She looked around, taking in her surroundings as they were now deep within the mountainous forest, large trees everywhere, beautiful green foliage all around, multicolored plants giving a breath taking accent to the already enchanted Forrest. Luckily it was that time of year where the bugs stayed away.

Even with the beautiful scenery all around, Sarah couldn't get out of her mind how much nicer it would've been to stay at the apartment, maybe watch a movie, cuddle on the couch. But no, Chuck had her on a hike, in the woods. If she didn't know Chuck better, she might have thought he had some kind of ulterior motive for bringing her out here in the middle of the woods. She smirked a little, although that might not be an entirely bad thing.

"Here we are." Chuck suddenly became very somber as he stood at the edge of a very large ridge, overlooking the most beautiful parts of the city down below.

Sarah had to admit this was so beautiful, suddenly her feet didn't hurt so much. The sound of the wind in the trees, the quiet that surrounded them. It was like someone carved a piece of heaven and placed it right at this spot. "It's beautiful Chuck."

Chuck brought out the blanket from his bag and laid it down on the soft grass. He brought a little heavier blanket out along with a light dinner. He was trying to control his emotions. He hadn't been here in a while but this spot brought back so many memories. He wanted to wait to tell Sarah so he did his best to keep busy preparing their picnic.

**. . .**

They had finished their light dinner and Sarah was now sitting comfortably between Chuck's legs, her back pressed up to him as they were both wrapped in a warm blanket, looking out over the city below as the lights were just starting to come on as the sun was just about to set. They were both sitting quietly in peaceful contemplation as the beauty before them just made the moment almost magical.

Sarah finally had to say something, feeling almost guilty about her trepidations earlier when they first started the hike. "This is amazing Chuck. I love this." She snuggled closer to him, pulling his arms around her even tighter than they were. Her head was leaning back on his shoulder, her cheek pressed right up to his neck. "This is so beautiful."

The two sat there, and for once in what seemed like an eternity, not a care in the world. The sun was now almost gone when Sarah thought she felt a light rain against her cheek. She looked out over the translucent sky but it didn't look like rain. She felt it again but this time she felt Chuck trembling.

Sarah sensing something was wrong, quickly turned around, now facing Chuck as she kneeled in front of him. She worriedly grabbed his tear stained face, her eyes wide open, as a deep concern filled her. "Chuck what's wrong?"

Chuck took a deep breath as his eyes fluttered trying to gain some resolve to control his emotions. He wanted, no he needed to share this part of himself with Sarah. This singular part of his being that no one else knew about. Something not even Ellie knew.

The silence was like a sharp knife piercing her heart, she ached for Chuck to be okay seeing the sadness in his eyes. "Oh God please Chuck, tell me what's wrong." Sarah pressed her forehead against his, reveling in the warmth of his skin as this mere touch sent tiny shocks throughout her body. She needed to comfort him, calm him, anything to take his pain away. "Please Chuck."

"Sarah." Chuck blew out some quick breaths, trying to gain the strength he needed to continue. "When I was nine years old, my mother, the woman who meant the world to me, up and abandoned me and Ellie. Up till that point in our lives, we were the perfect family. We did everything together, from taking long car rides to just reading bed time stories together. Sure my parents seemed preoccupied at times but they took such good care of us. My mom was my everything. I loved her so much."

Sarah could feel the emotion in the air around them, it was almost palpable in its intensity. Even though there forehead's were in contact, it wasn't enough for her. She needed to establish more physical contact because she felt she would crumble into oblivion if not. She decided to break contact briefly so she could move to sit in Chuck's lap.

She quickly moved as she now sat across his lap, leaning her entire upper body against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head in her favorite spot at the crook of his neck. It didn't allow her to look him in the eyes, but she knew this would provide Chuck with more comfort. She needed this, she needed to establish the physical connection because she knew what Chuck was telling her was huge.

Lost in the loving touch of Sarah, Chuck gained the strength to continue. "When my mom left, and it was evident she wasn't coming back… it broke my heart. I couldn't take it. I ran out of the house as fast as I could and just kept running. I kept running till I came to this exact spot."

Sarah gasped, she was not expecting that. She instinctively started running her hand through his hair, reveling in the softness of his unruly curls.

"Then, not long after my mom left, my Dad left us too and I came back up here. This was my comfort zone, this was my special spot that seemed to help lift the burden of what losing my mom and dad cost me. Any time I needed to just get away, to think, to clear my head I always came here. The final time I came up here was after Stanford when I had finally reached my breaking point. "

Chuck held onto Sarah tighter, the overwhelming feeling of drowning in his sadness over took him and he needed her as his life preserver.

Sarah feeling the emotion building inside of Chuck like a balloon decided at the moment she needed to kiss him. She didn't care about protocol, as if she ever did in the first place, all she cared about was doing anything to clear away the tears. This was too much for her as she too began to cry, the pain Chuck was in was shared equally inside her. They were just connected that way.

"Sarah I want you to know that no one. Not Ellie, not Morgan, nobody ever knew about this spot. It was just too personal, too emotional for me to ever share with any one. This spot was part of me, I felt almost connected with the trees, the grass, the foliage, the air, everything. It was like Mother Nature found her long lost son and that was exactly how I always tried to think of it. Like at least this mother would never let me down. I know that sounds crazy but it's what I held onto, it was something I needed to get through those troubled times."

Chuck's tears continued, realizing how much this place meant to him. "And Sarah it was here, the week following Stanford, that I almost ended my life."

Sarah couldn't hide her shock as she quickly brought her hand to cover her mouth. Her heart was literally breaking for him, bringing to life the thing she feared most about what he had to go through before she was able to take care of him.

"I almost did it Sarah. I almost ended it. But as I looked out over the city a strange yet powerful feeling came over me. It was so powerful that it felt as if the wind was pushing me back from the edge and it was then my mind became so clear. The thing that stopped me is at that moment, something in my heart, something in my soul told me that one day the darkness would be gone. Someday the pain would stop. The hurt would subside, and I would once again have a reason to live."

Chuck carefully stood up making sure to help Sarah stand up as he brought her around in front of him. This time it was Chuck that brought his hands to her face, holding her so gently that Sarah barely felt his touch but it was stronger than steel. Through tear laden eyes, he spilled out his soul to her.

"Sarah Walker. _You_ are my reason to live. You are that one special thing that I felt so long ago. I've waited my whole life for you and because of you, my life has changed forever. You changed my life. You saved me Sarah and I will never stop loving you."

Sarah was trying to hold it together but it was just no use. This was like nothing she'd ever experienced. It was something she never thought she would ever deserve. Words couldn't describe how much the man in front of her meant to her. She wasn't thinking, her mind wasn't part of this moment right now, just her heart and soul because giving Chuck anything less would never be enough. Sarah couldn't say it out loud, she wasn't sure she could even speak. But Chuck would know without a doubt what she was saying. "I love you Chuck." she mouthed, tears streaming down her face.

Chuck smiled his special smile just for Sarah although it was tough considering the emotions shared between them. "Sarah I know that at any moment you could be taken from me. You are meant for greatness and even if this ended tomorrow, no one will ever have that part of my heart that is only meant for you. No one."

Chuck brought her close holding onto her as tightly as possible. He looked around, looking at all the familiar trees; this area was part of him and now part of _them_. He could only think of one thing to say surrounded by the one place that always provided him comfort and the one person who did the same, 'Thank you.'

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a tough one to write. This is definitely a defining point in their relationship and Sarah knows it. What Chuck gave her, that special part of him that no one else had, will change her forever. I would love to hear what you thought about this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Chuck Sandwich

**A/N: Wow, gotta say I'm a bit humbled by all the reviews and pm's of the last chapter. I was worried not many people liked this story but apparently I was wrong. Thanks to everyone for their words, it's what keeps me motivated to write.  
**

**Well this is a shorter chapter but a lot of fun as I introduce our favorite DEA Agent. The next two Chapters take place around Chuck vs. The Wookie.**

**Thanks again to Gladius who continues to pump out these chapters for me.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Chuck Sandwich**

**************{November 30th 2006 23:15}  
{Sarah's Apartment}**

Sarah was sitting in front of her laptop, legs folded beneath her as she prepared for her personal video journal. She already completed the CIA sanctioned journal, but now it was time for her personal one. The one that she would keep in her spy will.

The past 24 hours has been such an explosion of emotions, new and never felt before emotions that Sarah hid behind a wall for so long; but was now so thankful that she finally met a man worthy to share those feelings with. She had never felt such raw emotions as she had when Chuck and her were at their spot. She knew an even deeper connection was made between them and she was positive there was no going back now.

She wanted to record this time, always remember the emotions, and the love she felt on this day. It was hard enough to mask her feelings for her CIA report, and she knew she wouldn't be so strong for her personal journal.

Sarah took a deep breath, still dressed in the outfit she wore from their magical date, as she clasped both hands in her lap and began as the video started recording.

"Today Chuck took me to a special place that is just ours. He gave me a part of him that no one else has claim to. He was so sweet."

Sarah didn't think she had any more tears left but apparently so.

"I love him. I love Chuck Bartowski." Sarah looked away from the camera as she tried her best to control herself.

"I want to be with him. I want to be more than just a friend, more than his trainer, more than his handler. I want him and I don't know what I should do."

Sarah recalled a mission after the C.A.T. Squad but before Ryker. It was a mission where she had to go deep under cover to infiltrate a suspected Russian arms dealer. She remembered how lonely she felt, sitting by herself in the hotel room, fully immersed in her new identity. She was pretty badly beaten and her mark and his family almost got the drop on her again. Luckily she pulled through and ended up killing his entire family, each poisoned as they sat around a table, laughing and joking about what they were going to do to her.

She remembered the hatred she had for these men. It all started in high school where the jocks were always teasing her, making fun of her. Even in the C.A.T. Squad she saw how vile and gross men could be. She wasn't blind, she had seen many a handsome and debonair man, but each time, they turned out to be scum. Even Bryce, maybe he wasn't scum but what he did to Chuck and how emotionless he was, he was just like her in the beginning.

Every single man in her life, from her partners to marks, every one of them treated her like she was just looks and no brain, no emotion. That's why as she sat on her chair, recording this journal, her heart was so full. She loved Chuck Bartowski and it didn't matter at all what he looked like even though she would fight to the death anyone that thought he wasn't good enough for her.

For the first time in her life, she felt important on a personal level. Sure professionally she always felt important, but no one, not even her father made her feel like she was important, that she was worth something for who she was, not what she could do. And that is why she loves Chuck so much and that is why she desperately wants a way to make this work.

She paused the recording, realizing she was off in a dream world for a moment. It wasn't till a few moments later that she began again.

"I know Chuck loves me, but I also know that he'll never think he's good enough for me and that breaks my heart. If he only knew just how reversed that is."

"I can't stop thinking about him. His smile, the way he gets so nervous when I play around with him. I love his laugh, I love running my hands through his mass of curls and most of all, I love his eyes. Just thinking now about looking into those eyes is making my heart melt. He has such a glimmer of love in those eyes every time he sees me. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't get a chance to see him every day."

She paused for moment thinking about what she should do. "I can't go back to the way it was. I can't lose him. I just can't."

Sarah paused as she thought she heard something in her bathroom. She recalled having a strange feeling on the way over to her apartment after dropping Chuck off. He was supposed to be by in a little bit. She was going to wait for him at his place but he wanted to take care of some thing's and plus he had the early shift tomorrow at the Buy More. She was just thankful he was coming over because she could not be without him tonight, not after what happened on their date.

And there it was again. She didn't really hear anything as opposed to feeling it. She smiled thinking of Chuck saying it was her Spidey Senses. He was so adorable with all his nerdisms.

_Focus Walker_, she chided herself for not concentrating on the situation. She finished up her personal Journal and closed the laptop.

She silently made her way to the bathroom reaching down to pull out one of her knifes; it was a good thing because the moment she opened the door, a black clad intruder jumped her.

She instantly ducked as a punch came flying towards her head. In the next motion she did a somersault backwards, clearing room so she could prepare for her attacker.

It didn't take long as the intruder lunged for her faking a punch and with quickness only compared to Sarah kicked out catching Sarah right in the stomach causing her to bend over. The attacker then punched her in the face but Sarah was ready as she turned at the last moment, using the attacker's momentum against him, and flipped him over her back.

The attacker crashed hard into the floor and that is when Sarah heard a familiar voice.

"Is that really how you treat your best friend?" Carina took off her mask.

"Carina? What are you doing here?" Sarah was slightly winded and although it was nice to see Carina, she really didn't want to have to deal with all the baggage that Carina brings. Especially when she was planning on having a good night sleep with the man she loved.

"Getting kind of sloppy there Walker." Carina jumped to her feet, smirking at her best friend. "And who the hell is Chuck?"

**. . .**

The two spies had been talking for about 30 minutes. Catching up on old times, talking about their former team. It was nice but Sarah couldn't help herself as she kept looking at the time, hoping Chuck would hurry up and get here.

"Am I bothering you girl?" Carina knew there was a change from the cold hearted bitch that used to lead her old team. It kind of bugged her too that it was obvious Sarah's mind was elsewhere.

"So spill it Walker. Tell me who Chuck is." Carina would not back down. She put it off long enough.

Sarah tried to avoid it. She knew how wild and crazy Carina was. The last thing she wanted was her friend anywhere near Chuck. But a part of her also wanted someone to talk to about Chuck. Someone that understood her and could maybe help. Unfortunately with Carina, you never knew what personality you were going to get, caring friend or annoying judgmental bitch. She was hoping for caring tonight.

"Carina, you have to swear to me that you will take this serious. If you don't you're out of here." Sarah was not kidding around and Carina knew it.

Carina just as quickly became stoic. She could read her friend and this was some serious stuff going on. "Just tell me Sarah. I'm just your friend tonight."

Sarah bore right through Carina, daring her to show any signs of betrayal. Sarah let out of sigh, realizing that this was the Carina that she knew and loved.

"His name is Chuck. He's a valuable asset for the government and I was sent here to protect him."

"They sent you to baby sit?"

Sarah let out a warning; she was not in the mood.

"Sorry, continue."

"Carina this man is like no one I've met before. He so sweet, he's caring, he has the most gorgeous eyes you'll ever see, and just his smile alone will melt your heart."

"Damn girl you got it bad. Do you love him?"

Sarah didn't even pause. "With all my heart."

Now Carina had seen some pretty wild and crazy things throughout her life time. She knew very well of Bryce Larkin and the relationship if you could call it that, that Sarah and he had. But she had never seen the great Sarah Walker in love. That was just unnatural.

"I want so badly to be with him Carina. I mean really be with him but I'm fighting not only the government, I'm fighting the bad guys that want him, and my biggest battle of all is he thinks he doesn't deserve me." Sarah had to laugh thinking about her and Carina's past experience with men. "I mean come on, when was the last time humble and caring was ever used when it came to the opposite sex?"

"Not in our lifetime that's for sure." Carina loved to get wild, but deep down, buried deep below the layers of walls that being a spy puts up, she envied Sarah. She wished she had the ability to love like that but it just wasn't in her cards. She wasn't Sarah.

"I don't know what to do Carina. How do I make this work?" Sarah held her hands in her lap as she looked longingly at her friend, hoping to find some answers.

"Are you willing to quit your job for him?" Carina needed to see where she stood on that.

"Here's the thing Carina, he would never make me do that. He loves me too much and would never forgive himself if I quit for him."

Carina could see the truth in her eyes. "Well how far would you go?" Carina didn't have to expand on her meaning; Sarah knew damn well what she meant.

"I will kill anyone that hurts him or tries to take him away from me."

"And if the government puts a burn order on him?"

"Then we run."

Carina knew what this meant as she stood up and walked over to her best friend. She put a caring arm around her, feeling the emotion of the moment. "Then you know what you have to do?"

Sarah looked over at her friend. Her eyes moistening once again. "What?"

"You do whatever it takes girl. There are too many low life's out there. If he's the one, then you do whatever it takes and don't you dare let him go." Carina hugged Sarah close. "And don't you dare think _you_ don't deserve him."

"Thank you Carina. You don't know how much this means to me." Sarah hugged her close and then a quiet knock came from her door.

Sarah instantly jumped up, pulling Carina with her. She became so excited it was almost sickening.

"That's him." Sarah had the biggest smile on her face.

"Girl you _do_ have it bad." Carina just laughed. "Let me answer the door. I promise I will be good." Carina crossed her heart.

Sarah thought for a moment. That probably wasn't a good idea to have Carina answer the door. But she so badly wanted to introduce Chuck to someone that she considered a good friend.

**. . .**

Chuck waited patiently on the other side of the door. He was dressed in his nerd herd uniform realizing with only a few hours left of sleep, it would make things easier in the morning.

Chuck was about to knock again when the door suddenly opened. He was shocked to say the least at the woman that stood before him. "Uh, hi, is Sarah home?"

Now Carina was not expecting this although damn Sarah was right about those eyes. She actually had to keep her hand from going up to those curls in his hair too. It was like they were just inviting her to run her hands through them. She was surprised though that the kid was a little pudgy around the middle. Even so, he was definitely a cutie. "Well I'm Carina, a really good friend of Sarah's."

Chuck instantly felt really, really awkward. He was not expecting this and he suddenly became very self-conscious. There must be a reason Sarah is not answering the door he thought. He couldn't control his self-doubts as they over took him. He never noticed Sarah standing behind the door, practically jumping with excitement. "Well tell her I'll come back to fix her computer later." Chuck tapped his name badge. "Nerd Herd, 24 hour service seven days a week. I'll be seeing yah."

Chuck quickly turned and left, hoping beyond hope that he didn't embarrass Sarah.

"What the hell?" Sarah nearly ripped the door off its hinges as she was about to charge down the hall and grab Chuck. _What was he thinking?_

"That was Chuck right?" Carina was holding her friend back.

"Of course that was Chuck. What did you do to him?" Sarah was about to punch her former friend in the mouth.

Carina held up her hands in surrender. "You were standing right here Walker. I didn't say anything. But you're right, he is cute."

It suddenly hit Sarah why Chuck acted the way he did. If she didn't love him so much she would kill him. "Carina, you have to go get him."

"Why me?" Carina looked questionably at her friend.

"Because he probably thinks I would be embarrassed of him." Sarah was shaking her head in anger.

"But you told him how you felt right?"

"Of course. Well okay maybe not the extent of how I feel but remember the humble part? And he can be such a stupid idiot sometimes." Sarah shoved Carina out the door. "Now go bring my boyfriend back."

Carina had to laugh; she still couldn't get over how bad Sarah had it. Still, even her hardened shell was softened by those brown eyes. She would do this for her friend. And maybe have a little fun too.

**. . .**

"Chuckles, wait up." Carina doubled timed it to the parking lot, catching up with the guy just as he was about to get in his car.

"Yes ma'am, do you have a computer emergency?" Chuck was trying to stay as professional as he could.

"You truly are an idiot aren't you?" Carina was now right on top of him. Carina could feel a chill in the air but the closer she got to Chuck, the more comforted she felt.

Carina pulled him too her by his tie. "You know Sarah and I share everything." Carina was pulling out her best seduction techniques. She was going to see how committed this guy really was.

Chuck stammered a bit. "Well that's very nice. I'm sure you two have a lot of fun together. I think I will be going now."

Carina was mere inches from him, this time letting her hands run through his hair. "I could make it worth your while Chuck." Carina was about to kiss him on the side of the neck.

"That'll be enough." Chuck as gentlemanly as he could, pushed Carina back.

"Please Chuck." Carina was begging now. "I could make you feel so good." Carina then unbuttoned her top button. "I would even let you touch me here if you wanted."

There was no way this was a friend of Sarah's. How could this woman think so poorly of herself to act like this?

"Listen I don't know what you're used to but I'm not that kind of guy. I already have someone special in my life and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Chuck baby, she would never have to know."

"Enough!" Chuck almost screamed it. He was tired of this. "Please Miss. Why are you doing this? You're a beautiful woman but why would you cheapen it by acting like this?"

Okay she wasn't expecting that.

"I love this person in my life and as beautiful as you are, it kind of makes me sick that you are acting like this."

Boy he was a tough one. "Well what's this person's name?" Carina unbuttoned another button and tried to get closer.

"Look I'm sorry but I have to go. Please tell Sarah she can call the Buy More to set up another appointment." Chuck was just about to get in the car when he suddenly stopped at what the women said.

"Nice. I approve."

Chuck quickly turned to her. "What did you say?"

"I said I approve of you." Carina put her hands on her hips, waiting for a reply.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Chuck had quizzical look on his face.

"Well she's definitely right about the idiot part." Carina held up her hand as it looked like Chuck was about to leave again.

"Just wait Chuck. Sarah told me all about you but I had to see for myself. I love that girl and if anyone ever hurt her, I'd kill them."

Chuck wondered why Bryce was still alive then. "Well she's lucky to have a friend like you I guess. Wait what exactly did she tell you?"

"I told her how madly in love I am with you and that I would do anything to be with you."

Chuck nearly jumped out of his socks as Sarah materialized out of nowhere. "Oh hey misses Walker, how are you tonight?"

"I know right?" Sarah said as she passed her friend and walked right up to Chuck and pulled him to her, using his mouth for something better than to allow stupid to come out of it.

The two kissed for a good minute before the whistling started from behind them.

Sarah stepped back, still holding on to his tie. She gave him the he's in trouble look.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Chuck tried to pull out the big guns as he gave her the Bartowski smile.

"Damn girl, you ain't kidding about that smile." Carina just shook her head. She understood now why Sarah was so gone.

Sarah turned to her friend. "Tell me about it." Then Sarah lifted his arm to put it around her shoulder. "Carina, this is my boyfriend Chuck. Chuck this is Carina, one of my best friends."

Chuck was about to say something but was instantly silenced by an elbow to his ribs. "Nice to meet you?" Chuck tried his best but he felt like there was no way he would be winning any arguments tonight… or ever with these two women.

Sarah started walking back to the hotel, making sure Chuck was as close as humanly possible. She let out a warning growl as Carina wrapped herself around his other arm.

"Just relax Walker; I'm just trying to stay warm." And wow was this comfortable Carina thought.

"Well this isn't awkward at all." Chuck was doing his best to stay neutral, he felt like a lion cub with two competing alpha females. He was so messed up right now. Of course having two beautiful women, one being the most beautiful in the entire world, and the other Carina, attached to each arm could definitely mess a man up.

"So Sarah, how about we show Chuck how great spy sex is."

Chuck stopped dead in his tracks, nearly tripping as the two women kept pulling him, not expecting him to stop. Chuck turned to Sarah, pleading with her to get him out of here.

Sarah just winked at him. "Sorry Carina, this man is all mine. Not sharing." Sarah was pretty proud of herself. "Come on Chuck, let's go to bed."

Chuck just prayed that the 'sharing thing' didn't extend to the bed. There was no way he'd sleep if he was a Chuck sandwich. Then as if to make it worse…

"I get right side tonight." Carina just smiled as she bumped her hips into Chuck.

Chuck had a strange feeling that his life would never be the same after tonight.


	11. Chapter 11 - More than the Intersect

**A/N: This chapter takes place around Chuck vs. The Wookie.**

**Thanks again to Gladius who continues to pump out these chapters for me.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- More than the Intersect  
**

**************{December 2nd 2006 12:35 - 315 lbs.}  
{Wookies House}**

It had been two days since that frightful night of very little sleep with Sarah and Carina. He still couldn't believe how possessive Sarah was around Carina. He would never admit it to her but it was actually quite nice. He hadn't felt that wanted in a very long time if ever.

But now they were on a mission to help Carina recover a Blue Diamond. Sarah was more than willing to have Chuck and her help and that in itself was kind of odd for Chuck considering Sarah was always so protective of him. If he didn't know better, he kind of felt like Sarah was wanting to show him off to Carina. Not that he minded, but Sarah's new found behavior around her best friend was a very welcome change for Chuck.

However it was go time and they were just starting to stake out the home of the drug dealer as Casey had already dropped them off. Chuck cautiously leaned to his side, speaking out the side of his mouth; after all they were on a mission. "Can I say you look amazing... once again?"

"Stop it, I need to concentrate." Sarah was going to have a long talk with him after this mission about continually distracting her. She had to concentrate; this mission was for her best friend Carina. Well okay part of it was to help Carina but the other part was to show off how good Chuck was.

"I'm just saying that black dress looks amazing on you." Chuck really had a hard time concentrating, seeing Sarah fill out the very revealing black dress. The contrast of her silky white skin against the black fabric just accentuated her overwhelming beauty.

"Well thanks Chucky that's a nice complement." Carina walked up to Chuck's side, grabbing a hold of his arm. She just loved pushing Sarah's button.

"I was talking about… oh never mind." Now he understood the warning Sarah gave him about Carina. Sarah was in Agent mode but he didn't miss her tell when she saw Carina getting close to him. She wasn't happy at all.

Seeing a distraction was needed, Chuck did what he did best. "Okay ladies, I see six SEB54 explosion protected security camera's with infrared surveillance." Chuck knew those all too well, after all, they sold them at the Buy More.

"Very nice Chuck, I guess Sarah was right about you. Great kisser and great spy. Wow, you're the total package." Carina reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now stay frosty."

Sarah was trying to play her role to the best of her ability, but she was really not liking the way Carina was flirting with Chuck. She made a casual stroll pass him being sure to let him know whose he was.

Chuck jumped, spilling some of his drink as Sarah grabbed his butt. "Real professional Walker, jeez." He almost yelped when he saw that look on her face, warning him that this was just the beginning.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**************{December 2nd 2006 13:55 - 315 lbs.}  
{Casey's Crown Vic}**

Well, things hadn't exactly gone as planned. Chuck really was beginning to warm up to Carina, but then she tried to pull a double cross and take the blue diamond for herself. She then left Sarah and Chuck stranded on the beach while she took off in the water on a water craft. Luckily Casey came and got them, saving them from the gunfire all around, but still it was a rather selfish and thoughtless thing for the DEA Agent to pull.

Chuck was currently sitting in the back seat of the Crown Vic with Sarah, trying to get as close to the window as possible away from her. He could sense the caged beast ready to strike.

"I still can't believe you. I've told you before Chuck, you can't trust Carina." Sarah was a little steamed at the moment, losing the diamond to her friend all because Chuck was too trusting. Adding to that the fact she was running late to a meeting she had scheduled with some of the CIA plants in the training facility. She had to brief them on protection protocols for Chuck and the last thing she wanted wearing to the meeting was this black dress. This dress was going back for Chuck's eyes only. Luckily she brought a change of clothes.

"By the way guys, Carina doesn't have the blue diamond." Chuck had a smirk on his face.

Sarah stopped what she was doing as she looked at Chuck. "What do you mean Carina doesn't have the blue diamond? I saw her take the bag."

"Oh ye of little faith. I'm not _that_ trusting." Chuck reached into his pocket, pulling out the blue diamond. "See."

Sarah had to do a double take and apparently Casey was just as surprised.

Chuck just puffed out his chest as he folded his arms. "Yeah that's right, expert spy right here."

Oh was he going to get it Sarah promised herself, and she knew just how. "How much longer Casey?"

"We got about five minutes till we drop you off."

"Damn it, I got to hurry then." Sarah kept her smile to herself as she pulled out her workout outfit from her bag.

"Hey oh." Chuck quickly turned back to the window as Sarah's dress suddenly came off flying right at his head. "Nice weather out today. Oh look, a bird." He tried not to turn his head but it felt as if strings were pulling his face towards the currently undressing beautiful blonde and very under dressed spy next to him.

"I can't believe I have a meeting in five minutes. Chuck can you hand me my sports bra?"

Chuck tried fumbling around in the duffel bag, still not daring to look. He didn't quite understand why Sarah couldn't find it herself. He nearly feinted when one very long and very sexy leg came plopping down in his lap. He re-actively put his hand out, touching the forbidden fruit. "Sorry."

"It's okay Chuck, I'm dressed." Sarah had her bottoms on but was still putting her sports bra on, pausing just long enough.

Chuck turned to her "And Bob's your uncle." Chuck felt like he was on fire from embarrassment and it didn't help that now he had two very long and very sexy legs on his lap. Adding to that the fact Sarah was taking an inordinate amount of time to get dressed, he thought he might explode. "Not funny Sarah."

She loved doing this to him and the touch of his hands on her legs were causing a warm sensation in a place that hadn't been that warm in a very long time. "Sweetie, would you mind putting on my socks and shoes while I finish up top?"

Chuck was finding it really hard to breathe, let alone swallow; his mouth was so dry right now. "Casey, can you please turn up the air, it's a little hot back here." Chuck was waving his hand in front of his face, trying to cool off… _And really, her foot had to be put right there?_ Chuck quickly looked at Sarah, warning her. Something very unsanitary was about to happen in the backseat of Casey's car and he really didn't want the big guy to have to burn his car.

Sarah took a quick peek up at the front seat, trying to gauge just how far she could take this. Unfortunately she knew that from the sound of the grunt from up front that it probably was not a good idea to continue with her current plans.

Chuck was begging her to stop. He had to defuse the situation, so he did what he thought any warm blooded male would do. He tickled her feet. Of course If Chuck had really thought it out; he would have realized when Sarah Walker gets tickled, bad things happen. That's why instead of holding two feet in his lap, he was now holding a very determined female, her knees to both sides of him.

"I warned you Chuck." Sarah reached inside her very tight fitting exercise top and adjusted each of her breasts; making sure her chest was right in Chuck's line of sight.

"Are _your_ girls even?" Sarah leaned back a bit, to allow Chuck a better angle to look at her chest.

Chuck was stunned. He was not quite sure how to react as all he could see were 'his girls'. "My… my… uh… what… Where are we?" Chuck had lost the ability to function, or maybe it was the Intersect. At this point he really couldn't tell one way or the other.

Mmmmh, he's so adorable, Sarah thought as Chuck had that faraway look once again. Sarah loved him so much as she grabbed his face, kissing him with promises of things to come.

"We're here." Casey slammed on the breaks, causing Chuck and Sarah to go crashing into the back seat.

Sarah's eyes shot wide open as the sudden stop caused Chuck's lower region to jam right into hers.

"Oh God I'm so sorry." Chuck still had her wrapped firmly around him, caring more for her safety than anything else.

Sarah was the one blushing now as she clearly felt Chuck up against her. "I need to fix my lipstick. I'll see you guys later." Oh my God, she couldn't believe how great that felt. But she chided herself for doing that in front of Casey. She will probably never hear the end of it.

Sarah was out of the car but she leaned in fully realizing the way she was bending over was allowing Chuck to see down her shirt. "I'll come over later, we need to talk." She reached in and smacked him. "Stop thinking like that." She then pulled him over to her giving him one more kiss and whispering. "Everything is perfect Chuck."

She waved to them as they both took off back to the apartment. It was a good thing to as Sarah had to collect herself. She was still coming down from that very big high.

**{* * *}**

* * *

******************{December 2nd 2006 18:35 - 315 lbs.}  
{Fountain at Echo Park}**

Chuck and Sarah were sitting out at the fountain in front of Chuck's apartment. "How'd the meeting go?" Chuck asked, thankful that Sarah was back with him after her meeting.

"It went good. Just boring stuff but stuff that is very important to me." Sarah had his hand in her lap, holding it with both hands as she leaned against him.

"Is Carina okay? She probably hates me right now." Chuck really did feel bad, but when it came to choosing, it will always be Sarah he trusts.

"Her ego was bruised a bit but you should have heard her go on and on and on about you." Sarah bumped into him. Sarah suddenly got a very jealous look on her face. "She had the gall to call you her big teddy bear. Can you believe that? You're _my_ big teddy bear but I think I need to keep and extra watch on you or she will steal you right from under me."

"Trust me Sarah; no one will ever steel me away from you. Well except maybe Kyrie." Chuck tried to brace himself for what was coming.

Sarah elbowed him in the side. "Not funny Chuck."

"So you wanted to talk?" Chuck suddenly became very serious. He wasn't sure what was going to happen and even though he didn't want to change the mood of the conversation, he knew it was time.

"So about us?" Sarah gripped him tightly. "I know we've been skirting the issue but I want to know where we stand."

Chuck really didn't know where his courage came from. Not in a million years would he have thought the following words would ever come from his mouth. "Well I was hoping you would be my real girlfriend."

Sarah's heart leaped. "Is that what you really want? Be honest with me Chuck."

Chuck let out a sigh. "Well I'm still dealing with certain issues, but I do love you and as crazy as it seems, I think you _might_ love me too."

Sarah squeezed his arm, letting him know he was wrong.

"Okay, I _know_ you might love me?"

"Chuck. Will you be serious?" Sarah was looking up at him now.

"Fine, I know you love me but you have to admit, _this_ is kind of crazy." Chuck kissed her cheek letting her know that he did love her.

Sarah could sense apprehension in Chuck as something must have come to his mind. "Chuck, tell me what you're thinking."

"How do we make this work?"

She was expecting this. "Listen Chuck, the Government only cares about results. So as long as we continue providing them with results they won't say anything."

Chuck squeezed her hand. "So does that mean we can tell Ellie or Morgan?"

"Let me handle that Chuck. I will talk to Graham and convince him to let us move our cover to the next level."

Chuck bowed his head. "So this will only be a cover?"

Sarah shot her head up. "What? No. Hey, this isn't a cover, this is real." Sarah lifted up their intertwined hands. "But it's all about politics for the top brass. They need to think it's a cover. That will allow us to openly be together instead of being careful all the time."

Chuck had to laugh a bit. If the way they've been acting recently was _careful_, than he could only imagine the next level.

"This isn't funny Chuck. This is a huge step for me. I've never had a serious relationship." Sarah brought their hands to her mouth kissing them softly.

"You know I still have issues though, are you sure you can deal with me?" Chuck wanted to make sure she understood that he couldn't promise her this would be easy.

Sarah let out a small sigh. "I know Chuck. But I promise you I will work hard at constantly reminding you how much I love you. But you have to promise me something." Sarah moved to kneel down in front of him, moving forward to kneel between his legs. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You have to listen to me when we're on missions and you have to understand if I yell at you or tell you to stay in the car, it's so that I don't screw up worrying about you." She brought him down for a quick kiss.

Sarah was surprised she had the strength to break the warm inviting kiss, but she needed to continue. "You've been very good about listening to me, but I also know that inherently it's not in your nature to be anything but a hero. Especially when the one that you love is in danger. I understand in some situations you will be who you are meant to be, but we have to make sure we work together and don't screw this up. I'm not going back to the way it was before you, before this."

"Hey come up here." Chuck patted his lap as his 'girlfriend' stood up and sat down across him, wrapping her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much Sarah. But I want you to know that if ever you get the call with an opportunity for a better assignment, I want you to take it and not worry about me. All I ask is that you just say good bye." Chuck had a horrible feeling come over him. "I couldn't take it if you just left me without a word. It would end me Sarah because whatever I thought I felt for Jill is not even close to what I feel for you."

"And that's your worse fear isn't it, me leaving?" Sarah hugged him tighter.

"Yeah I'm kind of screwed up like that." Chuck sarcastically replied.

"You do realize being a spy is just a job to me, it's not who I am, it doesn't define me? I learned that the day I met you."

"But come on Sarah, this isn't like working at the Buy More. You save Nations; I save the soccer mom with a computer emergency. I mean without the Intersect, I'm nobody."

Sarah stood up, leaving Chuck with nothing but empty space. "Come on, were going to _our_ place." Sarah was not going to let Chuck's train of thought fester as she pulled him to their car.

**. . .**

They reached their spot shortly after, night time already upon them. Sarah had a tent and a couple sleeping bags in her trunk. Not that she was prepared or anything.

They both worked together putting up their tent not far from the ledge, allowing them a perfect view over the city from their tent.

Once settled and everything was set up, Sarah and Chuck sat down in their tent, leaving the flap open. Chuck was sitting Indian style when Sarah came around and sat down in his lap, wrapping her legs around him.

"Now Chuck you need to listen to me." She made sure she had his full attention. "You are so much more Intersect or not."

Chuck wasn't sure he believed that but it was hard to deny Sarah's conviction. "I just wish the Government could see that. Then maybe we could stay together without the worry of them separating us."

Even though Sarah knew deep down she'd never let that happen, she wasn't ready to spring on Chuck the depth of her commitment to him. There was time for that later, right now she needed to convince Chuck of his worth to not only her, but to their team and to the Government. "Chuck let me ask you something, when you saved us at the Chinese restaurant, did you use the Intersect?"

Chuck shook his head no, remembering the day like it was yesterday. It was all his computer skills.

"When you disarmed the bomb at the hotel, did you use the Intersect to do that?" Sarah tilted her head, letting her golden hair flow to one side as she looked to Chuck for an answer.

Once again Chuck shook his head no, the corners of his mouth starting to work their way upward.

"And when you tricked Carina and kept the blue diamond, did you use the Intersect?"

Chuck smiled. "Okay, I get it."

Sarah adjusted herself in his lap as she rubbed his neck. "Chuck the Intersect only provides information. You're the one that disseminates that information into usable and actionable data. Trust me, the Government knows this and it's not just because you're over protective and very proud and loving girlfriend tells them, Casey is just as adamant. They would be stupid not to realize."

Chuck pulled her closer to him, kissing her, letting her know how thankful he was for her kind words. "Is there anything I can do to make sure that they never split us up? That is, if it's what you want?"

Sarah gave him a dirty look, warning him to not go there.

Chuck knew he was treading on thin ice and he wanted to change his current line of thinking to something more helpful. Collecting his thoughts, he wanted to share with Sarah and idea he had. "What do you think about me contacting General Stansfield? I'm sure being the new secretary of defense he might have some pull for the people that saved him and his family from that bomb."

Sarah had to admit, it wouldn't hurt. She was just glad Chuck always checked first with her before he went off and did something on his own.

Seeing the approval in Sarah's eyes, Chuck gained more confidence as he continued. "I was also thinking of sending my analysis on our success rate and the good we've done in comparison to other spy teams in the government, to Beckman and Graham."

"I think that is an excellent idea Chuck. Anything we can do to plead our case to be together." Sarah was so proud of him for his ability to be the hero without even using the Intersect.

"Can you think of anything else I could do?" Chuck really wanted to do everything he could to help their situation.

"Yes." Sarah was a little too quick to respond. "Make me worry less and love me more."

Chuck laughed. "I think I can handle that."

"Speaking of loving me." Sarah gave him the eyebrow dance, as she tightened her long legs around his waist.

"Sarah." Chuck suddenly felt like he dropped off a bridge. "I'm just not ready yet okay?"

She leaned into him, brushing her lips softly along his chin, trailing kisses all the way to his ear. She knew this was going to be the hard part of their relationship until Chuck became more confident in his appearance. She would wait, but that didn't mean that they couldn't have some fun along the way, and she was going to make sure he knew exactly what she wanted as she whispered it into his ear.


	12. Chapter 12 - Merry Christmas

**A/N: Hopefully everyone is still enjoying the story.  
**

**Thanks again to Gladius who continues to pump out these chapters for me.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Merry Christmas**

******************{December 23rd 2006 23:55}  
{Sarah's Hotel}**

Sarah was in her hotel room finishing up her reports, grateful that the government was going to give them the next few days off for the holidays. She was so happy that Chuck finally gave in and allowed himself to take some time off especially after the recent Lon Kirk mission.

Sarah was thinking back to how horrible their previous mission _could_ have went and by horrible she didn't mean physically but emotionally. The dreaded words that even before she met Chuck she despised hearing was, 'Any means necessary.'

Chuck had been on a routine service call with Jeff and Lester when he flashed on a counterfeit $100 bill. Thus the team was tasked with infiltrating a charity casino event and trying to investigate Lon Kirk who was the king pin in all this.

She was so glad she talked to Chuck a head of time before the mission and told him of the 'parameters'. They talked about the longer Chuck could keep winning, the less likely she'd have to try and seduce Kirk which both wanted to avoid at all costs. She was so grateful they had talked because Chuck was simply amazing at the Charity Casino event. They had originally suggested playing roulette, but Chuck insisted on playing Black Jack.

Her heart fluttered thinking of Chuck trying to defend her honor when it was obvious Lon Kirk was checking her out. She still hated that Beckman and Graham ordered them to go as rich play boy and Sarah his escort, especially when Sarah strongly suggested they should go as husband and wife. Unfortunately that didn't work out but it didn't stop Chuck as he went on a tear at black Jack.

He won so much money that he was the center of attention, literally and at the end of the night, she was having to fight off other woman just so she could stay with her man. What his expertise at winning also did was allow Chuck to get closer to Lon Kirk, building a mutual friendship as it was obvious Lon was very impressed with Chuck's skills. This allowed Sarah to continue to support Chuck as his escort without having to worry about Lon Kirk being to handsy. After all, how could he complain about a overly needy and very turned on Escort that wanted to be all over the Play Boy millionaire that cleaned house with his gambling abilities.

When Lon did try something, Sarah and Chuck had already planned ahead to fake a flash to convince Beckman and Graham to extract them and get both out of any uncomfortable situation. Fortunately, Chuck didn't have to fake the flash as he truly did flash on a crate of Medical Supplies which they later found out was holding the counterfeit plates but were on a different boat with Morgan, Anna, and her family.

Chuck was able to deflect the missile meant to destroy the boat and the evidence, which in turn ended up saving everyone except Casey's prized Crown Vic. But even that was a small price to pay for what they were able to accomplish. She was so thankful that Chuck had listened to her and they both worked together because this mission could have turned out so much worse for both of them. But once again, her boyfriend saved the day and she couldn't wait to see him again, especially now that it was Christmas.

She was almost giddy thinking of how excited Chuck was for Christmas. He had opened up about the last few years and he said he finally had someone to really share the holidays with.

She of course never celebrated the holidays with her dad. The holidays were always the busiest for her dad and her. This of course made her memories of this time of year not exactly the warmest. But that was going to change this year.

Sarah wanted to make sure she had record of the way she was feeling now so she began her personal journal.

"Chuck has been so sweet lately. He brought me flowers yesterday just to say hi and that he loved me. I don't know how he found out, but he got me gardenias which are my favorite." Sarah smiled as she turned her head towards the door, wishing that Chuck wasn't working the late shift.

"He's been so patient with me and what this job demands. I love that he trusts me without question. The past few missions he's been so incredibly heroic without putting himself in danger. Even when he did, he always made sure I knew what he was about to do. He always seeks Casey and my approval before he does what he does best, which is be the most incredibly smart and intuitive man the world has ever known." She couldn't help but lifting his Stanford shirt up to her nose. If she wouldn't be seeing him tonight, she would have at least his smell with her.

"He is such a gentleman, even in the direst of circumstances. I'm blessed to have him in my life."

Sarah couldn't help herself as she reached out and picked up the photo of the two of them on the boardwalk. She traced the outline of his face, feeling the warmth of his smile just by looking at him.

"After how great Chuck and I worked together on the Lon Kirk mission and also how dedicated he's been to losing weight and exercising, the government has finally given us the green light to take our 'cover' to a more intimate level as boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm thankful for that because now I get to openly show him even more how special he is to me. His idea of getting General Stanfield on our side was brilliant. The General has quite a bit of pull and it was apparent after the recent meeting with Graham and Beckman. They didn't have to say it, but not saying it spoke volumes because that meant that they were willing to look away from the non-cover under the cover." She giggled as she held the picture now over her heart, hugging as if Chuck was here with her.

"We told Ellie and Morgan officially the day after." Sarah looked down to the floor, remembering that night. She felt her emotions beginning to boil to the surface but she pushed them down, wanting to continue her journal. "I admit, I was a little disappointed in the way Ellie and Morgan acted although now I understand why. Ellie was to say the least, very upset at first. Being double teamed by accusatory glares from Morgan and Ellie was a very uncomfortable situation for me. But they were just concerned for Chuck and when I finally understood, it made me happy to know that Chuck has such a strong support group."

Sarah knew things were still a little strained between the three of them but she would do everything in her power to prove to them she was not Jill. Not even close and that's what brought her to the Christmas present she was going to give Chuck.

"I'm going to give him something special, something very personal on Christmas." Sarah looked up to the ceiling as she took a deep breath. "I want him to have this part of me that I've never told anyone else about." Sarah couldn't lie, she was a little scared but she would do this.

"I can't wait to spend Christmas with him. This is the first time since I lived with my mom that I've ever looked forward to Christmas. Chuck already has my Christmas stocking hanging up on his mantle and I can't wait to see what's in it. I've never had a Christmas stocking." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Ugh I'm so far gone, Carina was right. I can honestly say I've never been happier than I am right now. I love Chuck with all my heart."

**{* * *}**

* * *

**********************{December 24th 2006 17:45}  
{Government Training Facility}**

Sarah was just staring at the clock in the workout center. It was almost time for her to pick up Chuck for the Christmas holiday. The Buy More closed at 6:00 p.m. and that gave them enough time to have dinner at their spot and then head over to Ellie's where she'd spend the night. She was literally bouncing with excitement as the agonizingly slow clock continued to almost go backwards. This is terrible, she complained to herself hoping beyond hope that time would speed up.

**. . .**

**************************{December 24th 2006 17:55 - 285 lbs.}  
{Buy More}**

Chuck was finishing up the last of his Nerd Herd calls. It was almost closing time and while the sale's force was busy, the nerd herd call desk was not. It was a good thing because he was so excited to see Sarah, and even more excited to spend the Holidays with her.

He was finishing up his last hard drive swap when a friendly and familiar face walked through the doors and up to his desk.

"Chuck, you have to- Oh My God Chuck, you look amazing."

Chuck had to blush a bit. This was one of the few women he met over the years that didn't judge him harshly. She was really a nice girl and very sweet. Of course over the past five years, he had probably been 75% of her business.

"Well thank you Lou. How are you?" Chuck was smiling at the little spark plug.

Lou just kept shaking her head at how amazing Chuck looked. She loved having him come over all the time to the deli. He was so sweet and shy but he was a steady customer and that made her very happy as the owner. "I still can't believe how great you look. Come here and give me a hug. I miss having you come to the deli."

Chuck really liked Lou and in a different time and place, she might have been the type of girl he would have dated. She looked a lot like Jill but she was way much nicer in that Jersey kind of way. But that wasn't even a thought in his mind now; he already had the one woman he wanted. "I've been meaning to come over but I've been so busy and it is just too tempting to not down two or three of your sandwiches a day." Chuck was making his way around the nerd herd desk.

"Well how about I make a sandwich just for you. A healthy sandwich and we'll call it the Chuck. Now give me a hug, I've missed you."

Chuck walked up to her leaning down to give her a friendly hug. "I can't believe you're going to name a sandwich after me. That's a little… Sarah. Hi Sarah." Chuck quickly stood up putting himself in between Lou and the deadly assassin who wasn't looking to happy right now.

Chuck was taken back seeing that look in Sarah's eyes. He had never seen such intensity, well except that time Sarah killed… Oh God. "Lou, this is…" Chuck was stammering now, not because of embarrassment, he was actually scared for his little friend's life. "Lou this is…"

"I'm Sarah." Sarah was not hiding her anger as evidenced by the venom in her words.

Chuck quickly did a scan for Casey, forgetting that the big guy was already at Ellie's helping them get ready for Christmas.

"This is Sarah." Chuck tried his best to stay calm.

Lou was definitely feeling the tension in the air. Sure this Sarah chick was intimidating but she could hold her own. "Haha. She already said that Chuck. Sarah you are…?"

Chuck felt like he was in the middle of two caged animals ready to rip each other to shreds. That's why he was not thinking clearly when the words spilled out of his mouth. "Sarah is my trainer."

Lou just smiled. "Well she's done a magnificent job Chuck because you look amazing."

Sarah took a step forward towards the little bitch but Chuck got in her way.

"Wait that's not right. I'm sorry Lou Sarah is my…" He was cut short by Lou.

"Well why don't you stop by sometime. You can try the Chuck fresh. Chuck is on me." Lou winked at him as she turned and left the store.

Sarah was about to follow when Chuck grabbed her arm. She spun on him with such ferocity that he smashed his back into the Nerd Herd desk.

"Sarah calm down, that was just a… who's your mamma." Chuck was pulled rather forcefully into the entertainment room.

**. . .**

Once inside Chuck tried to talk to Sarah but she held her hand up to stop him. She had to calm down and it was evident the temperature in the room was quickly rising.

"Boy I have to get Big Mike to turn the air down in here. Whew it sure is hot in here, am I right Sarah?" Chuck took a step back at the low growl that came from his girlfriend. Yes girlfriend he reminded himself even though this was all new to him.

"Trainer?" Sarah dared him to say something.

Chuck cringed at the way she said it. She was so upset and it was breaking Chuck's heart to see her like this.

"Listen to me." Chuck reached for her hand which she slapped his hand away not letting him touch her. Chuck just stared at her in shock.

"I'm sorry Sarah. Can I please just hold your hand?" Chuck was not opposed to begging at this point.

Almost on instinct alone her hand involuntarily reached for him till she realized her mistake and brought it back, folding her arms across her chest, not trusting herself.

"Hey bud what time you…" Morgan quickly shut the door as he nearly ran seeing the deathly glare in his best friends smoking hot new girlfriend.

Sarah shot her head back around looking directly into Chuck's eyes.

"You do know how crazy you're acting right now?" Chuck was quickly losing his confidence although like there wasn't much there to begin with.

"Don't you dare call me crazy. I came here expecting to pick up my boyfriend for a nice holiday vacation and I find him hugging some brunette bitch." Sarah's eyes became a darker shade as she saw Chuck smiling. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"You are just so adorable when you're mad." Chuck gave a sheepish grin hoping she would understand the whole situation for what it really was… nothing.

"I can't be around you right now." Sarah turned to leave.

"NO!" Chuck ran and blocked her way. "Please just listen to me Sarah."

"You have one minute then I'm leaving." Sarah wasn't playing around. She had to get away from him so she could think clearly. She'd never felt this way, never had such raw hatred fill her for another human being as she did this Lou girl, except for Jill. She hated not being in control.

"Okay. Okay, I can do this." Chuck put his hands together cracking his knuckles.

"Sarah, this is just a big misunderstanding. Lou is just a friend. She owns the deli down the road and I used to go there all the time during the 'dark years'. It's been a while and she was just saying hi, seeing how I was doing. That's it." Chuck hoped she would understand.

Sarah could only say one word. "Trainer?"

Chuck looked up, taking a deep breath as he returned his focus back on his girlfriend. "It just slipped Sarah. You have to remember, the only people that really know we're dating is my family. It just came out, this is still new to me." This time Chuck reached out and laid a warm hand on Sarah's arm. She didn't slap him this time, but she wasn't happy either.

"Sarah please. If you leave me; I just can't be without you, please don't go. You're so much better at showing your feelings then I am. I don't even know what I'm doing half the time."

Well he was right about that Sarah knew. He was always such a gentleman, always thoughtful and caring, he didn't even know how he affected people half the time. It sickened her to think someone was taking advantage of that.

Chuck wanted to wait until they were at their spot but he was terrified that it might not happen so he wanted to give Sarah her present now. "Sarah will you please come sit down. I want to give you something."

Sarah was calming down, she knew she wouldn't leave him, but _he_ didn't have to know that. She knew they had to talk about this; he had to know with her, there were just some boundaries that couldn't be crossed when it came to the opposite sex. But she was having a hard time staying mad at him right now.

"Fine." Sarah plopped herself down on the couch in the entertainment room.

Chuck knelt down in front of her. "Would it be okay if I gave you a kiss right now?" Chuck asked in honest humility.

Sarah hated the affect he had on her. If terrorist ever knew his secret, the world would end. "Fine. If you want to."

"I would like that very much." Chuck gently lifted his hands to her face, being very careful not to rush anything. He brought his lips down to hers as he poured out his apology through his kiss.

This kiss was not rushed, there was a loss of the intensity most of their kisses usually had but this one felt so much more. This was about two people who desperately loved each other but had to overcome the obstacles that such inexperience in such a passionate relationship brought.

Chuck sighed as he broke the kiss leaning his head against Sarah. "I love you Sarah. Only you. Do you understand that?"

Sarah just shook her head yes, she didn't dare speak not trusting herself to say anything.

Chuck reached around into his back pocket and brought out a small box that was wrapped in blue and white Christmas wrapping paper.

Sarah let out a small gasp, not expecting this right now. "Chuck. It's not Christmas yet."

"I know. But this means a lot to me and I want you to have it now." Chuck started rubbing her arms as she held the gift in her hands.

Sarah slowly opened the present, gasping as she saw the charm bracelet. "Chuck, this is so beautiful."

Chuck reached in, grabbing a hold of the bracelet, bringing it up so Sarah could see it. His emotions were making their way from the deepest parts of his heart. "This was my moms. My dad gave this to her when Ellie was born. It was a good luck charm."

Sarah brought her hands to her mouth, realizing this to was a very important part of Chuck. Something personal, something that only a real girlfriend would be given. "Chuck." She was shaking her head now as she started to cry. "I love you so much."

Sarah excitedly held out her left wrist, she wanted desperately to feel this part of Chuck's family around her wrist.

"I made sure it was okay with Ellie and she was so happy I was giving it to you." Chuck couldn't help the tear as it fell from his cheek. "Ellie said it should stay in the family and you were the perfect choice to have it."

Okay this was just not fair. No one had ever opened their hearts to her like the Bartowski family had. She had thought things were on rocky ground with Ellie although it had been getting better. But for Ellie to say that, she just felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Chuck very carefully put it on her wrist, remembering all the times his mom had worn it. It was one of those memories that he tied closely to his mom. It truly was meant for family and that is why he gave it to Sarah. "Now do you understand what _you_ mean to me?"

"I'm sorry Chuck. I've just never felt that way before and it scared me." It was Sarah's turn to hold Chucks face to look at her. "I can't lose you Chuck. I'm nothing without you, I'm just a spy and I don't want that."

"No more getting jealous?" Chuck tried to ask nicely.

Sarah gave him a cautioned look. "I won't promise anything."

"Well it's a start. Now let's go to our spot and start this Holiday the right way."

Sarah kissed him as he helped her up off the couch. "Chuck?"

Chuck stopped at the door, just as they were about to leave. "Yeah Sarah?"

"This is the best Christmas ever."

Chuck just smiled. "Yeah it is." It truly was he knew without a doubt.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**************************{December 25th 2006 07:10 - 285 lbs.}  
{Chuck's Bedroom}**

Chuck was just coming out of his rem sleep. It was that moment when there was a thin line between the real world and the dream world. But he had a strange feeling someone was watching him and the slight bouncing of the bed was waking him even quicker. He smiled as he saw a very excited Sarah looking right at him; she was on her knees just bouncing with more than necessary energy for this early in the morning.

"Chuck its Christmas." She leaned in to give him a kiss. "I'm the first one to kiss Chuck on Christmas."

Chuck closed his eyes again, thinking that maybe he wasn't quite awake yet.

"First one to tickle Chuck on Christmas." Sarah quickly tickled his side as she jumped on him as he tried to squirm away.

"First one to make inappropriate advances towards Chuck on Christmas." Sarah was straddling him now, pulling on his shirt trying to get him to wake up.

"Sarah what are you wearing?" Chuck didn't remember her going to sleep in his shirt.

"Just your shirt."

"Well aren't you col…" Chuck sat up, scooting back towards the back board. Man Sarah was good as she stayed straddling his waist as he scooted. "When you say just my shirt, what exactly do you mean?"

Sarah slowly lowered her hands to the bottom of her shirt, sensuously guiding her hands down the front of her starting at her chest. "First present opened on Christmas." Sarah started lifting her shirt.

"Yo buddy, Merry… Uhhh." Morgan could only stand and stare from the window at the unbelievable and very erotic view before his eyes.

"Morgan. Buddy." Chuck was clenching his jaws at the so, so, so bad timing of his best bud.

Sarah leaned down to Chuck's ear, making sure her naked ass was not showing, she whispered "First friend of Chuck's killed by a very horny and deadly CIA Agent."

"Merry Christmas?" Chuck tried his best I'm sorry smile.

Morgan slowly backed out the Morgan door. "I think I will go through the front door, yikes." Morgan took off faster than the last time the large mart had a sale on grape soda, as the look on his best bud's girlfriend's face was very scary.

After giving Chuck a quick kiss, Sarah knew it was time. She wanted this just to be between her and Chuck and even though Morgan's interruption was an unwelcome event, she knew it was time now. Sarah became very subdued at that moment and if Chuck didn't know her better, he'd probably be freaking out.

Sarah was biting her lower lip, realizing the enormity of what she was about to do. She knew they had just been fooling around but now she was deadly serious. "Chuck, I want to give you your present."

Chuck gave her the eyebrow dance and the smile only reserved for her. "Trust me; you are the best present I ever got."

_Okay one more kiss. _Sarah knew she needed the strength as she leaned down to him, kissing him softly on the lips. "Chuck, I want you to know how much I love you. I take my commitment to you even more seriously than I take my commitment to my country. You've given me so much and I want to give you a part of me that no one has."

Sarah reached over under her pillow and pulled out her own small box wrapped in bright red Christmas paper. "I want to do this for you Chuck. okay? This is my choice."

"Okay, this is getting very ominous right now." Chuck took the box from Sarah's trembling hands. She was still straddling him but the playful banter was gone now.

"I love you Chuck."

Chuck lifted his eyes so he could see Sarah as he slowly unwrapped the gift, not really knowing what was going on.

Sarah had her hands between her legs, pulling the end of the shirt down towards Chuck's chest, she couldn't believe how nervous she was. But this was huge for her.

Chuck gently placed the wrapping paper on the table next to the bed. This was not to be rushed; the ambiance in the room would not allow rushing through this.

Chuck lifted off the top of the box.

"This was the last thing my mom ever gave me. I was 8 years old and it was my last Christmas with my mom. It was the one thing I kept with me at all times. It was the only tangible item I had when I joined the CIA. It was the one link I had to my real life."

Chuck pulled out a gold necklace with what looked to be a rare blue sapphire… Chuck suddenly began to flash.

_Sarah's entire personal file was flashing through his mind, her recruitment into the CIA, her birth place, her birthday, her parent's name, and then as the flash finished, her real full name._

Chuck shook his head as this flash was much different than a normal flash. It was weird, and it may have just been the moment, but Chuck swore this was so much more personal than any feeling he had after a flash.

Once his head cleared, he couldn't help the look of shock on his face. This was huge, this was bigger than even he could process.

Sarah just smiled, knowing that the necklace would cause Chuck to flash on her personal file. It's what she wanted to give him, something more personal than anything she given anyone before. "I love you Chuck."

Chuck took her face in his hands, holding her as gently as possible. "I love you too... Sam."


	13. Chapter 13 - True American Hero

**A/N: This is one of those chapters where I really tried to get the emotion of the characters to show. Believe it or not, this chapter is based off factual content that I researched. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter.**

**Also, wanted to answer the question, How did Chuck flash on Sarah's personal file because of the necklace? I based this off of his flash on the ring she wore in the second episode. All the details of her mission was based on the flash from the sapphire ring so I thought, why not have all her personal information tied to a personal object she had when she joined the CIA.**

**Thanks again to Gladius who continues to pump out these chapters for me.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - The True Hero  
**

******************{January 24th 2006 09:25 - 255 lbs.}  
{Chuck's Room}**

Chuck couldn't believe he made it through Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's and he still lost 60 pounds in that two month stretch. He was down to 255 and he was feeling better than he had ever felt, even better than when he was in College. He had increased his exercise routines to more than two hours each day. Of course a lot of that had to do with the fact he loved working out with Casey and Sarah. The extra physical activity also allowed him to go to a more traditional diet where he just had to watch his calories. Of course he had converted to a more Vegetarian based diet due to Sarah already being a vegetarian, so that helped quite a bit. Add to that the missions they were going on were allowing him even more exercise.

He loved the fact that Casey and Sarah were having him get more involved with being in the field during a mission. They allowed this because of the synergy they all had together. Each was like an extension of the other, moving in tandem, understanding each other without words being spoken; they were flawless as a team and things were going so great right now. They were saving lives, and even though Chuck always seemed to be nervous or even scared sometimes, the fact that they were saving lives gave him a reserve of courage that he didn't know he had.

The team was gelling at such a high level that the rush to build the new Intersect was actually put on hold. A lot had to do with the continuous failures of Intersect hosts during testing, but the majority of the reason was the fact there was no need. Chuck was the best host for the Intersect and it was something the Government, all the way up to the President, thanks to General Stanfield, knew of how well the team was doing.

On a personal level, Sarah and he were closer than ever. He clutched the necklace he was wearing, holding it close to his heart. She had given such a huge part of herself to him. He still had to pinch himself thinking of what she actually did.

While he did like the name Sam, and he loved her middle name Lisa, he preferred to call her Sarah. She was more than happy to let him because even though her birth name was Sam, she didn't come alive until she met him as Sarah. He was still having slight issues with the fact he couldn't grasp the depth of love Sarah had for him. It was an oddity that he might never be able to explain but he was accepting it more and more every day. It was almost to the point where he had very little if any doubt left of the love she had for him.

He was looking forward to today's last chance workout. Tomorrow was weigh in and he wanted so badly to finally get under 250lbs. While he was gaining more confidence in his physical appearance every day, it just seemed like this was huge goal to hit. He already lost over 100 pounds which was a huge accomplishment all on its own. He laughed thinking about when he told Sarah, 'See, I've lost a whole Lou'. She of course didn't think that was funny.

He looked down at his watch, realizing he only had a couple more minutes till Sarah put him through hell. The good outweighed the bad in this case and once he was under 250 it was time to go shopping once again for new clothes and for the first time in the past few years, he didn't have to shop at the 'Big' section.

He quickly grabbed a power bar as he headed out the door.

**{* * *}**

* * *

******************{January 24th 2006 11:50 - 255 lbs.}  
{Training Facility}**

"Oh my God that was amazing." Chuck was trying to catch his breath. What he and Sarah had just done was nothing short of amazing. He never thought he could feel so fulfilled, so great.

Sarah was trying to gain a semblance of control. Chuck was unbelievable, listening to her every word, following her instructions as if it was his first time. The way he paid such close attention to her every command just made him even more sexy to her.

Chuck looked over at Sarah, a big ole goofy grin on his face, his body still trying to regain its strength from all the fluids it lost. "What did you think? Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

_As if he had to ask_. Sarah's entire body was on edge as she was still trying to come down from the high of what her and Chuck just did together. "It was everything I'd hope for Chuck for our first time. You were just amazing."

"I can't believe how great it felt. That last cardio burst on the elliptical you had me do was crazy. I never thought I could push my body to that limit." He reached out his hand for Sarah to grab hold.

She didn't want his hand as she went to hug him. She was a little shocked when he held her back.

"Come on Sarah, I'm gross." Chuck was sweating buckets.

"I don't care, give me my hug." Sarah once again tried to hug him and once again she was held back.

"Quick kiss then let me take a shower and then you can get your hug." Chuck reached in to give her a kiss making sure to keep her at arm's length. He quickly left not giving her a chance to object.

Sarah just stood there, mouth open as her boyfriend walked away. She was not satisfied with that at all.

**. . .**

Chuck was trying to hurry up and shower as quickly as possible. He really did want to give Sarah a hug but he just felt gross. He was washing his hair remembering how great the workout… His mind stopped.

"Don't freak out Chuck." Sarah had stepped into the shower and was pressing her very heated and very naked body against Chuck's back.

"Sarah what are you doing?" Chuck still couldn't see, the shampoo seeping into his eyes. But he could definitely feel Sarah pressed up against his back. Damn it felt so good.

"Just let me have this, please." Sarah was laying her head at the base of his neck, wrapping her arms under his. "I just needed my hug."

"Sarah?"

"Shhhh. Just don't think right now. Just close your eyes and don't say a word." God this felt so good Sarah practically screamed out loud. Her senses were going berserk right now and the sensitivity of her nipples rubbing up against Chuck were driving her to a level of passion that she was soon going to lose the ability to think.

Chuck didn't want to move, this felt amazing and even though he still had reserves about being naked in front of Sarah, this just made sense, this felt right.

"Hey kid, hurry up with the shower, we got a mission. Where's Sarah anyway?" Casey didn't see her in the gym; he assumed she was probably changing.

Chuck let out a sigh as fate had such a wicked sense of humor. "Be right out Casey."

"I'll be waiting in the car, we got to hurry."

"No problem, be out in a jiff." Chuck didn't turn around as he felt Sarah hold him tight.

"Just one more minute Chuck, I need this. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm sorry Sarah." He wasn't sure what caused him to apologize, but Sarah was acting as if she was expecting Casey or maybe she was just that good at her job. But there was definitely something solemn in the way she was acting. This was a different side of Sarah, but he loved it.

**. . .**

Casey gave Sarah and Chuck a questionable look as both got in his car. He could tell something was up, he'd never seen Sarah that relaxed.

"So what's going on Casey?" Chuck asked as Sarah laid her head on his lap. Chuck instinctively ran his fingers through her hair, doing his best to be as gentle as he could. He jumped a bit as it sounded like Sarah was purring.

"We got a mission in D.C. There's a possible Fulcrum cell preparing an attack on the Nation's Capital."

Chuck squinted his eyes as he tried to look at Casey. Something was off with him too. Both Casey and Sarah were acting… different. "Sure thing Casey. I'll do whatever is needed."

Casey stared in the mirror, he was never more proud of the kid. "You're alright Bartowski."

What is going on Chuck just couldn't figure it out. One thing though, it would be nice to see D.C. "Hey Sarah, I've never been to D.C. Would you mind showing me around once we neutralize the threat?"

"I would love to Chuck." Sarah cuddled even closer to Chuck, lifting her hand back to bring Chuck in for a kiss. "I love you Chuck."

**{* * *}**

* * *

**********************{January 24th 2006 13:15 - 255 lbs.}  
{Government Transportation}**

Chuck was briefed on the plane as they made the trip to D.C. The Government was providing accommodations and any necessary personal supplies. Due to the perceived threat, they didn't have time to pack and had to leave a.s.a.p.

Chuck made a quick call to Ellie letting her know he would be gone for a couple days. She seemed happy for him and that in turn made him a little more at ease even though he still couldn't figure out the strange way his team was acting. Especially Sarah; she wasn't nearly as clingy as she usually was although she hadn't let go of his hand since they arrived at the airfield.

Chuck was admiring the plane as he looked to his side, seeing Sarah staring up at him, a look of pure admiration in her eyes. "You care to fill me in with what's going on?"

"I just love you, that's all."

"Well I know that, but why are you and Casey so… so subdued?"

_Of course Chuck would pick up on that_. "Just going back to D.C., lot of old memories there."

Chuck suddenly got that gut feeling again as he turned to look out the window. "You mean you and Bryce right?"

"Chuck." Sarah turned his head to look at her. She just shook her head, she didn't have the strength to speak, but she had to let him know this had nothing to do with Bryce.

"It's okay Sarah. I realize you and Bryce had a past. I mean you're an amazing woman. I know there were other's before me."

Sarah wished he would just understand there was no one before him. There was no one even remotely close to him. But this trip wasn't about that and she really didn't want to fight right now.

Sarah looked down at his leg as she drew with her finger, 'I heart U'.

Chucked looked down at her hand drawing the letters on his leg. It was amazing how the littlest of things can mean the world. "I'm there for you Sarah, whatever you need."

Sarah didn't look up as she buried her head into Chuck's shoulder. Maybe after this trip, he would finally get it.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**********************{January 25th 2006 08:10 - 255 lbs.}  
{Washington D.C. Hotel Lobby}**

It was the next morning and the team was heading to the hotel lobby where they would await their transportation. "The hotel room was nice, don't you agree?" Chuck was walking hand in hand with Sarah as Casey led them through the hotel lobby and into a car waiting to drive them to the briefing center.

Sarah had to concentrate on where she was heading. Her heart was so full right now and the fact that Casey was acting stoic was a testament to how the Agent felt about Chuck. She looked over at her dashing boyfriend in his tux. He looked so good, he deserved this.

"I love your dress Sarah. Blue is definitely your color but of course any color would be good on you because you are just that awesome." Chuck gave her a reassuring smile as they all got into the transport. Chuck still wasn't quite sure why they needed to dress up for a briefing, but this was D.C. and he assumed this was just protocol.

**. . .**

They arrived shortly after at the Capital building. Chuck thought this was odd but once again everything had been odd from the moment Casey told them about the mission.

"Bartowski, we are going to a briefing room for a quick conference. There are going to be some of the top brass in there so be on your best behavior… and don't freak out." Casey made sure the kid was listening.

"He'll be fine Casey." Sarah held onto Chuck's arm as they entered the building.

"This okay?" Chuck asked as he motioned to her holding him.

"Yes Chuck, I need this." Sarah reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

There it was again Chuck thought. Something is definitely going on. He forgot all that as he walked into the briefing room.

Chuck had never seen so many decorated people in his life. There were well over 50 people in the room, sitting at round tables set up throughout the room. He was in awe as he entered being amongst so many great people. People that had sacrificed so much for this country. Chuck looked to his partners and he could tell this was something special for them. He couldn't blame them; there was an air of greatness in the room as he saw some of the leaders of his Country.

"Hello Chuck." General Beckman came up to Chuck, reaching out her hand. "Glad you could make it."

Chuck couldn't believe he was face to face with General Beckman. "This is amazing General, I can't believe I'm here." And it was then Chuck noticed a change in his superior. "And if I haven't said it before, thank you so much for all you do. I know I can be a pain sometimes but we're very lucky to have you leading us."

Beckman was momentarily caught off guard by such sincere words, and she never was caught off guard. "Let's have a seat over there with Director Graham and General Stanfield." Beckman led them to a table in the middle of the room, surrounded on every side by some leaders of the Government.

"This is awesome Sarah. I can't believe how amazing this is." He reached down and gave her a kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

Sarah quickly looked up to him, still not letting go of his arm even in front of Beckman and Graham. "Proud of me, why?"

Chuck made a sweeping motion with his free hand. "I mean these are the people that you work for. These are the people that you've helped protect. I'm just blown away right now."

Now Sarah knew she had to keep it together, showing publicly their relationship was one thing, being an emotional wreck was a whole other situation that she didn't want her superiors to see. However, it was as hard as she was shaking a little, realizing what was about to happen.

**. . .**

After some quick introductions, and a very firm handshake from General Stanfield, thanking Chuck once again for what he did. Everyone sat down as the room was almost full. It was then that General Beckman stood up and walked to the podium.

Chuck looked to Sarah who was practically in his lap although she had her own chair. He could tell there was a lot of emotion hidden under those beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you Chuck." Sarah leaned toward him, not even caring about whispering.

General Beckman began her address to the Leaders of the Nation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, some people are pushed into being heroes. Some people have to be asked to be heroes. And some people just are heroes. Men and woman who sacrifice so much for this great country that we live in." Beckman looked to Chuck.

Chuck suddenly felt very self-conscious as it felt like all eyes were on him. He looked to Casey who actually seemed to have his chest puffed out. That was a strange look for Casey Chuck realized. He then looked to Sarah who had that love and admiration in her eyes. She smiled at Chuck as she motioned with her head to the back of the room.

That was strange Chuck thought as he turned a little to see what Sarah was motioning at. 'Ellie?' Chuck quickly looked back to Sarah. He was now freaking out, Ellie was here. Ellie was here, why was Ellie here standing at the back wall, and why was she crying? "Sarah?" Chuck whispered to Sarah.

"It's okay Chuck just listen."

Beckman continued her speech. "Over the past six months, we've faced many threats both foreign and domestic. After 9/11, we were told to work together, as one, to never let something like that happen again. Well ladies and gentleman, there is a special team of operatives that have continued to sacrifice so much for this country making sure we can all sleep soundly at night. While most of us are assigned these duties, a civilian member of this team was not. He wasn't asked if he wanted to help, he wasn't asked to save lives, he just did. He has sacrificed so much over the past six months and we're all gathered here to pay tribute to this young man."

Beckman nodded to someone sitting behind her who stood up and handed her a plaque with a medal in it. "I've the pleasure of working with this young man and it is with great honor that we bestow upon him the National Intelligence Distinguished Service Medal. Charles Irving Bartowski, please come up to accept this award."

Chuck was looking around the room, looking for the man who shared his name, what an odd coincidence he thought.

"Chuck, it's you. Go." Sarah couldn't help the tear in her eye. She loved this man fiercely and this just put credence to what she knew long before he was defusing bombs with a virus

"Chuck?" General Beckman nodded to Chuck.

Chuck wasn't quite sure what was happening as the room erupted in a steady roar of applause, one by one each standing to pay tribute to the hero in the room.

Chuck stood on very shaky legs, he wasn't sure he could make the walk. He turned to look at Ellie; he nearly broke down seeing the look in her eyes. She had sacrificed so much for him. He could see how proud she was as if all those long days and nights caring for him had finally paid off.

Chuck had to be strong but he couldn't understand how this was happening. He looked to a very proud Casey who had almost the same look Sarah had. Chuck finally was able to at least put one foot in front of the other. He didn't make the first step as he turned back to Sarah, reaching out his hand.

He mouthed, 'come with me'.

Sarah smiled as she stood and took his outreached hand. Chuck then motioned to Casey, letting him know he wasn't going anywhere without his partners.

Casey led the way, acting as if he was leading the President himself. Sarah was holding on to Chuck, each drawing on the other for the strength to get through this.

The team walked up on stage as Chuck accepted the award from General Beckman, still not quite understanding how this was happening.

Beckman stepped aside allowing Chuck to step to the podium.

Chuck had Sarah right next to him, there was no way he could do this without her strength, her touch. Casey was on the other side, acting as if he was assigned their protection detail.

Chuck looked over at Sarah, gaining strength from her. Then he looked at the back of the room where his sister stood. He could see her mouth _'I love you Chuck'_.

_I can do this._ "Well, I'm not really sure what to say. I was definitely not expecting this." Chuck paused as another round of applause irrupted.

"I just want to thank all of you. I mean I'm just Chuck. These two." Chuck motioned towards Sarah and then Casey. "They're the heroes. You all, the men and woman who serve this country. You guys are the heroes. I'm just a guy who was blessed to have a sister who loved me unconditionally and…" Chuck had to gather himself. Sarah squeezed his hand letting him know he was doing fine.

"And I want to say to my two partners. I know I don't make it easy, but I wouldn't be here without you guys. You are the ones who deserve this. I'm just a guy who was lucky enough to be in the right place at the right time. I respect you both so much. Thank you for this." Chuck was star struck as he looked down at the award. Of course he would flash right in front of everybody.

Sarah knew what was happening and feigned helping a nervous partner. She knew the security risk was low, but she didn't want to take the chance on exposing Chuck to unnecessary risk by revealing he was the Intersect even though most in the room knew of it. Plus it gave her a chance to wrap her arms around him.

Chuck came out of the flash.

_National Intelligence Distinguished Service Medal, a decoration awarded for service to the United States Intelligence Community. The decoration is awarded to any member or contributor to the National Intelligence Community, either civilian or military_.

Whoa, Chuck thought realizing what an honor the medal truly was. As if he was having a hard time before, now it was even worse. Six months ago he was sitting on a couch, wondering when his life would end. But now, now his life was just beginning. He leaned down to kiss Sarah and thought he better not as he stood back up. It wasn't until Chuck felt the tug on his arm that he knew it was okay as Sarah reached up giving him a kiss. "Thanks again everyone." Another round of applause as Team Intersect made their way down the podium.

Sarah could see the emotion of Ellie and she knew brother and sister needed their moment. She stopped at their table motioning for Chuck to go on alone to meet his sister.

Chuck stopped and turned to Sarah, shaking his head no. "Your my family now." He didn't wait for a response as he grabbed Sarah's hand and led her to the back of the room.

"Hey Ellie." Chuck barely finished saying high when Ellie ran into his arms, desperately hugging her brother as close as she could.

"I'm so proud of you Chuck." There was time later to find out why he kept this from her. Now was the time to celebrate this amazing accomplishment of her brother. She had a lot of questions but right now she didn't care about any of it. She may have not understood Chuck and Sarah's relationship, or for that matter, how their next door neighbor was a decorated soldier working for the Government. All she knew is that the moment these two people came into her brother's life was the moment Chuck was saved. For that, the questions could wait, for now it was just her and her brother and the woman who saved him.

Ellie motioned for Sarah to come closer as she hugged them both. She had no doubt that the Bartowski's had just added two amazing people to their family. She had to smile a bit looking at Sarah. She knew without a doubt that soon, at least for one, it would be official.

* * *

**A/N: Believe it or not, the medal is a real award. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as I wanted to try to do something special for this story kind of like I did for the memorial in True Friendship. Hopefully I came somewhat close.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Finally

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and P.M.'s Sorry I'm not better at responding but I do appreciate them and its what keeps me motivated to continue.  
**

**Thanks again to Gladius who continues to pump out these chapters for me.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Finally  
**

******************{January 26th 2006 08:25 - 255 lbs.}  
{Chuck and Sarah's D.C. Hotel Room}**

Chuck was sitting at the end of their hotel bed in D.C., holding the plaque in his hands, still not quite believing what had just happened yesterday. He traced the outline of the medal itself; he'd never gotten anything like this. Sure he won first place in all his school science projects, but a blue ribbon was nothing compared to this. This was something that would always hold a special place in his heart.

Sarah was sitting next to Chuck, leaning against his arm as she now placed her hand on top of his, tracing the outline of the medal with him.

"I still can't believe this Sarah."

"You deserve this Chuck. Now do you understand what I see in you? What I've always seen in you?"

Chuck kissed the top of her head. "Did you do this?" Chuck shifted the plaque towards her.

Sarah just shook her head no. She helped, but there was someone else who spear headed the nomination for Chuck receiving the award. "It was Casey, Chuck. He's the one that submitted your name. He's the one that talked to quite a bit of people to make this happen. But Chuck, it's really simple because in the end, all we did was provide the details. It was our superiors that made the final decision to give you this award."

Casey, Chuck thought to himself. In a million years he'd never thought the Colonel would do something like this. Half the time he was expecting Casey to demean him, put him down, make fun of him. But Casey wasn't like that at all. Chuck knew not to be fooled, Casey was still a deadly assassin, but the guy wasn't a robot, he did have a heart.

"What about Ellie, whose idea was it to bring her here, to let her share in this part of our life?" He already knew the answer but he needed the person to know that he recognized her effort.

"Okay, that might have been me. Ellie had to sign some confidentiality agreements, but with her medical clearance and Devon's family political background, we were able to get them both clearances to know what we do. It wasn't hard convincing Beckman and Graham that having the best Heart surgeon and the top Emergency Medical Doctor close by and prepared, would only add to the safety of our team. Besides, being doctors they have a legal obligation to keep things confidential so it wasn't a hard sell."

"Have I told you today how amazing and wonderful you are Sarah?" Chuck put his arm around her.

"Yeah you have, but I'll never get tired of hearing it." She pulled his hand towards her as she turned and gave it a kiss.

"Morgan still can't know right?"

"Well, I think it's best if not. But if you want to talk about it, we can with Casey."

"No you're probably right. Although the bearded one is noble in cause, he does tend to spill the beans a lot. But thank you for letting me have this. I hated so much lying to Ellie all the time."

"I know you did Chuck and it broke my heart that you had to for this long."

Chuck knew in a few moments they were going to meet up with Ellie and Casey for lunch and then they were heading over to the Arlington Cemetery. Chuck had always wanted to see such a wonderful piece of American history and Casey was more than thrilled to take them.

"You ready to go meet Casey and Ellie?" Chuck looked over at Sarah as she squeezed his arm.

"Yeah I'm ready." Sarah was so looking forward to this day. This would be the day Chuck gets another piece of her. She couldn't wait to take him to where it all began for her.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**********************{January 26th 2006 ********************11:45**}  
{Arlington Cemetery}

Chuck stood in awe as he looked over the endless rows of head stones. Chuck wasn't a religious man, but there was no denying that they were standing on hallowed ground.

Ellie was staying back with Sarah; they were huddled close together, holding onto one another for support. Chuck could see for Sarah this was something special to her also, but for now, it was just he and Casey as the Colonel was leading him down a specific row of fallen soldiers.

Chuck read each and every name on every head stone they passed. He owed it to these great men and women who died for their country. He had photographic memory so he knew that this was just not some meaningless thing. To him, reading the names, committing them to his memory, was a way he thought he could honor these men and woman. Sure some of the names he read caused flashes but most of the time he could control the flash enough where it didn't interrupt their progress and only added to the memory of these heroes.

The two partners walked a little farther. Casey could see what Chuck was doing and if he wasn't proud of the kid before, he was exponentially more proud of him now. He didn't know how Chuck would act, but the kid was showing so much respect to this place that Casey knew he made the right decision to show him something that was personal to him.

They stopped a few yards from the middle of the eastern side of the cemetery. Casey stood stoically in front of one of the heads stones, his body at full attention.

Chuck came up and stood next to his friend as he looked down at the headstone. Instantly he felt the flash come upon him.

_Jonathon S. Colburn, married to Alexia Colburn, Father of Alex Colburn, born in 1950 in Detroit Michigan. Killed in action with Medal of Valor in the Vietnam War._

Chuck came out of his flash not quite understanding what was going on. He wasn't sure how Casey knew this man as the flash didn't really contain much more than the basic information. Maybe it was a good friend of Casey's, a mentor of some kind. He didn't need Casey to tell him who it was because from the look on Casey's face, this man meant a lot to him.

Chuck looked out once again on where they stood. So many Chuck thought as he suddenly felt very overwhelmed. He looked to Casey and then back to the head stone, the feeling of honor and admiration evident in his partner's eyes at they stared at the headstone. Chuck didn't know why he did what he did next. It wasn't like taking your hat off during the Star Spangled Banner, but it was something he just thought would show more respect to this man that meant something to his partner.

Chuck walked around to the side of the headstone, being extra careful to not disrespectfully step on the ground in front. He then kneeled down on one knee, placing his hand on the headstone and lowering his head. Once again, it wasn't something he'd seen as routine, it was just something he felt he had to do. "Thank you sir for serving our country." Then he closed his eyes, committing to memory this solemn moment, this special moment.

Casey looked down at his partner, a feeling filling him that he'd never felt before. This kid had no idea about protocol, about what's expected, yet here he was, showing so much respect to Casey's father. It took all his inner strength to not let the moment overwhelm him. He was a killer yes, but his country, the men and woman he fought side by side with, they demanded a strong emotion. This wasn't about showing lady feelings, this was about showing the utmost respect.

Sarah was holding on to Ellie as she saw Chuck kneel down next to the grave stone. She put her hand to her mouth, seeing the man she loved more than anything, paying so much respect to the fallen heroes. She was so proud of him. A sudden feeling overcame her as she looked really hard at Chuck, focusing on him, focusing on how much love this man had inside of him. It was then she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wouldn't go as far as bringing up the 'M' word, but it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what her feelings meant. And the thing was, she wasn't scared at all.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**********************{January 26th 2006 ********************13:55**}  
{On the Highway}

Chuck and Sarah sat quietly in their car, Sarah driving as they left the Cemetery and were now heading to the place Sarah wanted to show Chuck. They had said their goodbyes to Ellie and Casey and promised to meet them at the airport as soon as they were done.

Chuck just sat back in his seat, looking out the window, holding Sarah's hand that was resting on his leg. He just stared at the beautiful blue sky, the clouds making so many interesting shapes. He still couldn't get the feeling of standing in the midst of greatness that the Arlington Cemetery provided him. He still wasn't able to speak yet. In a strange way it almost felt to him that by speaking, he would somehow ruin the moment. Sometimes words can be shouted without even being spoken.

**. . .**

It was a little time later when Chuck saw the sign before it hit him where they were going. Camp Peary, York County Williamsburg Virginia. Chuck looked to Sarah realizing where she was taking him.

"I want you to know me Chuck." Sarah squeezed his hand realizing how close she was to where her life changed almost ten years ago. "I want you to know everything about me."

"Hey you don't have to keep doing this Sarah. You've already given so much to me. I don't need to know who you were because I already know who you are." Chuck paused as he reached over to kiss her cheek. "You're a girl I want to spend the rest of my life with."

She looked over at him, realizing how in tuned they were with each others feelings. How is it possible to be this connected with someone after only knowing them for less than a year? She still couldn't believe this was real, that what they had was real. In her world of lies and deception, Chuck was the one thing that made her a whole human being. He was her home now.

**. . .**

"You have your government ID right Chuck?" Sarah asked as she approached the gate to get into Camp Peary.

Chuck pulled out his CIA Badge as Sarah pulled up to the guard gate. They both showed there id's and after a quick inspection of their car, they were allowed through.

Sarah held his hand as they drove by. "I remember when I made this trip. I was on a bus with twenty other recruits. I was only 18 years old and I was so scared. I lost my dad, and my old life was completely left behind." Sarah remembered the day like it was yesterday. "I remembered feeling like 'what am I doing here'. I actually thought about running away the first couple days."

Chuck just sat and listened as they approached what he could tell was the main building.

Sarah parked the car as she waited for Chuck to come around and open her door. He was so sweet as he handled her like a rare piece of china. She loved it, knowing that even though Chuck knew what she could do, he still wanted to treat her like a real lady.

"This is where they took us for processing. We were given paper work to fill out and then assigned rooms." Sarah held his hand as they walked into the facility. She brought him towards the back near the instructor offices where she introduced Chuck to her very first handler.

"Chuck this is my handler, Jason McClane." Sarah was so glad to see her mentor, as she gave him a big hug. He was in his late fifties, but he was one of the best. "Jason, this is my boyfriend Chuck."

"Nice to meet you Chuck. Sarah was one of my best." Jason couldn't believe the wild card was finally tamed. She was one of his prized pupils and even though there was a certain level of coldness that agents needed, he'd often worried that Agent Walker might never find her way back. His concern was lifted as he could tell just by looking at her that there was no doubt that she was happy and in love. It made his work even a greater accomplishment when it came to Walker.

"She is amazing. You did a magnificent job at training her because she definitely is the best." Chuck smiled as she bumped into him, a slight blush coming to her face.

"How long are you two here for?" Jason was hoping he could get to know this Chuck kid better. This looked like the type of kid that would be someone he'd like to take under his wing. After all, if the kid could conquer the great Sarah Walker, then he was bound for greatness.

"We're only here for a few hours then we're flying back home." Sarah knew he would not ask their destination, some things are just ingrained into agents.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Sarah. And it was definitely nice meeting you Chuck; you sure picked a good one."

"Yeah, I know." Chuck just smiled realizing just how right this mans statement was.

"Have fun guys." Then he was gone.

"He seemed nice." Chuck gave Sarah's hand a quick squeeze.

"Yeah he always treated me good even though he would kick my ass if I got out of line. It was nice to have a fatherly figure to help me through training."

Sarah now pulled him towards the other end of the building. "I want to show you my room where I lived for two years."

Chuck was admiring the huge facility as his thoughts wondered back to Stanford. "This is so cool Sarah. I wonder if it wasn't for Bryce if I would have been recruited by the CIA?" Chuck stopped suddenly as Sarah pulled him into a big hug.

"I don't want to think about that okay."

Chuck could feel her emotions as she held him close. "No, I mean wouldn't have been cool to work together as equals."

Sarah leaned back a bit to look at him. "Why do you think we're not equals?"

Chuck laughed until he realized she was dead serious. "Are you serious right now? I mean your Sarah Walker, how could we ever be equals?"

"Chuck did you forget already what you received yesterday?"

Chuck lowered his head. "Your right, I'm sorry. I'm working on it okay?"

"That's what I want to hear. Besides, if you're ever going to ask me to marry you, you're going to have to realize that it will be as an equal partnership."

Chuck's brain once again did a complete reboot. "Wait what did you say?"

"Come on Chuck." Sarah was smiling as she pulled him along the hallway excited to show him where she lived and where she trained for the first few years of her adult life.

Chuck apparently had the problem with the hinges of his jaw as he was led down the hallway, mouth still open at Sarah's revelation. How is that even possible? This was turning out to be one of the best days of his life.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**********************{January 27th 2006 ********************22:11**}  
{The next evening back in Burbank}

Sarah was back at her hotel. She was sitting Indian style on the bed, her long legs pulled comfortably underneath her as she looked around at the walls realizing that this really wasn't home if it ever was to begin with. Chuck wasn't with her, which of course made the feeling even more so, but she knew this had to change. She was done being without him. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up with the man of her dreams and in a place she could call _their_ home.

She brought around her laptop and started her personal journal.

"The past few days were filled with the most amazing moments that I've ever experienced. I'm so lucky that the man who loves me, the man who I will spend the rest of my life with, is someone so special. I am so proud of Chuck and his many accomplishments. I gave him another piece of my life and he soaked it in like a sponge. I love that about him. Whether it's the littlest thing or the biggest, he makes every moment mean the world."

Sarah looked down at her wrist, the beautiful bracelet glimmering from the light. She found herself touching it as she had done so many times before. "I brought up marriage while we were in D.C. I can't believe I did it but it just makes sense. Even if something was to happen, I could never be with another man because I would constantly be comparing them to Chuck and no one would ever live up to that kind of expectation. I realize that he is the one and I don't understand why I should wait. I want him; I need him in my life. I know he's still dealing with his issues and he'll probably put this off just like he has with us making love. I will be patient, but not that patient. I need him to know where I stand in our relationship and anything less than all of him is something I won't accept. So we'll see if I have to kick him in the butt or not." Sarah cut the transmission as she heard a knock on the door.

She folded up her laptop and placed it on the side of nightstand as she quickly got up and ran to the door, stopping momentarily at the door to not make it so obvious. "Hey Chuck."

"Hey honey." Chuck stepped in giving Sarah a hello kiss. Chuck stopped for a moment, looking at Sarah. "Is it okay if I call you honey? I don't want things to be uncomfortable between us."

Sarah just shook her head, wondering how someone so smart can be so stupid sometimes. "Chuck I think our relationship is way past worrying about terms of endearment. Don't you agree… sweetie?"

Chuck did a double take. "Haha. I see what you did there. But seriously, if it bothers you please tell me because I don't…" Chuck was shut up as Sarah pulled him in, slammed the door shut, and just to make sure it was shut tightly; she slammed Chuck up against it, attacking his mouth with purpose.

The two were quickly in the throes of passion, each craving the other as if on a 7 day fast.

Chuck picked her up with ease, his weightlifting finally paying off, as he turned her around so she was the one against the door now.

Sarah broke the kiss as she stared at him; she was not used to this side of Chuck. She couldn't hide how much she wanted him, wanted him inside her.

Chuck could see her eyes as they took on a certain lighter shade of blue, the light causing a sparkle that Chuck couldn't resist. "My turn." Then Chuck attacked her with such pent up sexual lust that Sarah eyes shot wide open as Chuck pinned her against the door, doing things to her that she had craved for so long.

They could barely catch their breath as Sarah was somehow able to say one word. "Bed."

Chuck realized being pinned against the door was probably a little uncomfortable for Sarah as he carried her to the bed, laying her down with such gentleness that she gasped at the sudden change in behavior. Even in his own state of desire, he had to make sure that Sarah knew that this meant something to him. It wasn't going to be sex, there was time for that later, right now, he just wanted to make love to her. Show her just how much this past week, hell the past six months had meant to him.

He was nervous, yes. He knew his body type but there was something that he knew without a doubt, Sarah loved him no matter what. She was an enigma, and the veil that must be over her eyes was something that may never be explained. It was what allowed him to let his walls down. He was trusting Sarah now with more than just his life. He trusted her with his soul.

"Oh Chuck."

**{* * *}**

* * *

**********************{January 28th 2006 ********************06:45**}  
{Sarah's Hotel Room}

Sarah couldn't sleep, no way, not after that. She might not sleep ever again because it was going to take a while to come down from this high.

She wasn't a virgin, but it was definitely the first time she ever 'made love' to someone. Even if what she had before was in the category of sex, what Chuck did to her just destroyed any chance she would ever have of being intimate with anyone but Chuck ever again.

She had to squeeze her legs together, even hours after their last time; she was still feeling the wonderful pleasure of their recent love making.

Chuck made it completely about her. He cherished her even in the heat of passion. She brought her hand to her heart, feeling as if she was dropping from a tall building. She caught her breath still tingling from Chuck's exploration of her body. His touch, his touch was so warm and loving. He treated every inch of her body like it was a computer, exploring, learning her reactions as he almost studied her, finding out what made her lose it.

Sarah brushed her fingers over her mouth remembering how careful he was with his kissing, making sure to apply just the right amount of pressure to her lips to make her want to crave more, but to also keep her satisfied.

She never thought it was possible to be cherished, possibly even worshiped as they made love. Every other time, which wasn't many, but the opposite sex was too lost in their own feelings, their own desires to care about hers. With Chuck it was the exact opposite. It was all about her and even in the throes of complete ecstasy he stayed in control, making sure that she was completely and utterly satisfied in every way possible.

It wasn't till her third orgasm that she had to make this about him too. While she loved the attention, oh God did she love it, making love was a partnership between two people. She wanted; no she needed to show Chuck what his love making meant to her. She smiled knowing that he got the point.

She turned to lie on her side, looking at her lover. He was sleeping so peacefully as his unruly curls stuck to the side of his face. His breathing was even and rhythmic, causing Sarah to feel such an air of peacefulness that it scared her at first. She was so used to being on edge, always ready for action. But now, even if there was a world crisis, she knew she wouldn't be able do anything.

She reached her hand over to move the stray curls from his eyes, taking it slow as she brushed the back of her hand against the side of his face. She shuddered suddenly, realizing even this simplest touch caused her body to tingle all over.

"Chuck? Are you awake?" No answer, it looked like he was still sound asleep and why wouldn't be.

Sarah couldn't believe how adorable her boyfriend was. "Chuck I love you so much." Sarah paused as she couldn't get control of her feelings, realizing this man was everything to her. "Chuck I want to marry you. I want to someday start a family with you. You would make such a wonderful daddy. I know we need time, I know our circumstance and nothing will come easy. But I desperately want to be your wife Chuck. I want to start the rest of our lives as soon as we can. Please always remember how much I love you. I will always be there for you Chuck."

Sarah froze as Chuck reached out for her pulling her close to him. She stared at his face, waiting for any sign of recognition of what she had just said.

"luv my Sarah." Chuck mumbled as he pulled her tightly to him, obvious still in a state of sleep.

It was okay, she never held back when it came to Chuck. She would tell him how much she wanted him. They would talk about their future, there was no question. But for now, she just wanted to enjoy this moment as she snuggled into Chuck laying her head against his chest. This was perfect she thought.

"So how many kids do you want Sarah?" Chuck was smiling as Sarah jumped, looking into his eyes. Oh he was going to get it… again.

* * *

**A/N: I've never been to Arlington or Camp Peary but I hope I did it a little bit of justice. I decided to take the route with Casey not telling Chuck exactly who his dad was because even though this is a different Casey than cannon, I just felt that this would be how Casey would handle it and still make it very personal. Sorry if some didn't agree.**

**Also, even my beta has mentioned it seems a little fast with Sarah and where she wants the relationship to go. But honestly, when you know you know. Is there really a time limit on love? In my personal life there wasn't and I've been married to my high school sweetheart for almost 25 years now. So that is how I decided to write Sarah. Once again, I apologize if your expecting Angst and chapters upon chapters of things getting in their way. There are plenty of other stories out their, really good ones that provide that will they won't they routine for countless chapters, mine just won't.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Always There For You

**A/N: Introducing a by product of one of my favorite characters that I ever wrote. It will be a little different but I couldn't resist.  
**

**Thanks again to Gladius who continues to pump out these chapters for me.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Always There For You  
**

******************{February 11th 2006 20:25 - 240 lbs.}  
{Chuck's Room}**

Chuck was sitting up in his bed, working on his laptop, while his beautiful girlfriend slept soundly next to him. He was running his interactive software program, or Lisa as he now called it; named after Sarah instead of its former name, Kyrie. He had been working on the program since before Stanford but once he became the Intersect, it provided him with a broader spectrum of resources. It helped him enhance the software program to scour all forms of telecommunication, trying to find patterns throughout the world that might indicate terrorist activity. His program was running when he noticed something strange in his encrypted binary logs.

"What the hell?" Chuck looked closer at the screen as once again, he saw the anomaly. Only the most elite in the world would even notice such a minute detail at the binary level, but there again, he was one of the elite. That's how he caught it when someone else might have passed it off as a glitch in the system. Thing was, Chuck didn't program glitches.

Chuck reached down to shake Sarah's shoulder, simultaneously executing his spyware Trojan horse allowing it to latch on and track down the binary intrusions. Lisa was doing the rest.

"Chuuuuk." Sarah tried turning away; she was tired and wanted to sleep in as long as possible, Chuck wearing her out over the last couple days.

"Sarah, I need you to look at something." Chuck was being insistent as he tried to nudge Sarah awake.

Sarah reached over and slid her hand down into his pajama bottoms. "Just feel for now. Tired."

"Sarah jeez that's not what I meant." Chuck grabbed her arm pulling her hand away from its current death grip, although that ended up being a lot harder... then originally anticipated.

"Chuck, please." Sarah sleepily turned on her side, allowing her butt to rub against Chuck, figuring he could take advantage of her position if he wanted while she continued to sleep.

"Sam!"

Sarah instantly became awake. She knew he would never use her real first name unless it was important. She turned back around, moving up to become level with him. She was trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What is it... Honey?"

Chuck gave her a quick smile, loving the sound of when she used his pet names. "Lisa found something."

Sarah rolled her eyes, not exactly liking the idea of naming a program after her middle name. It's not like the program was human. Of course with Chuck it might just be a matter of time.

"Look at this." Chuck pointed to the anomaly in the binary pattern logs, showing Sarah exactly where the intrusion was happening.

Now Sarah knew when it comes to computer's there was no one better than Chuck. She didn't know a lot about computers but she paid attention every time Chuck showed her something. If Chuck was excited about something, then she wanted to be part of it whether she understood it or not. She knew enough from his recent computer tutorials for her that something was wrong. "What does that mean?"

"It means someone good, someone really good is trying to hack the secure government databases."

Sarah if not awake was definitely awake now. "Have you alerted Beckman and Graham?"

Chuck was typing as he spoke. "Already sent them our encrypted code for this kind of intrusion. I'm following the protocol they had me create." Chuck knew he had to do this quickly and he was just thankful he knew the protocols front and back considering he was the one that implemented them. "I don't want this guy… or girl… to know I'm on to them but damn their good."

Sarah was so proud of his abilities. Beckman had Chuck lead a think tank of government analysts to come up with a new firewall and response protocol. It was all his idea and the government had implemented it not long after. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get Casey over here and then we have to track this person down. My spyware has already latched on and I should have a location shortly. It's definitely close by." Chuck knew that most people, when hacking, bounced their IP's across the world to different locations, to keep the ones tracking them busy. What they didn't expect was that Lisa was designed to explode out her trackers at every location all at once instead of the slow IP by IP tracking that everyone else used.

Sarah quickly got out of bed to get dressed, forgetting that she wasn't wearing anything. "Sorry Chuck. Chuck?" Sarah was waving her hand in front of her chest. "Chuck, focus."

"Huh, what?" Chuck could only sit there and stare at what could possibly be two of God's greatest creations.

Sarah just shook her head, happy that she still had that effect on him, especially when he was in his zone. Well, maybe he wouldn't mind if I picked this up. Sarah turned and picked up her shirt off the floor, allowing Chuck a very revealing view. "I'll be back." Sarah turned her head and winked.

It was a good minute since Sarah left the room before Chuck could focus again. He really was not sure what just happened, remnants of the recent beautiful and very sexy image still playing in his mind like a flash stuck on repeat.

**{* * *}**

* * *

******************{February 11th 2006 21:10 - 240 lbs.}  
{Casey's Car Heading Towards The Boardwalk}**

"It's right up there. Wait that can't be right." Chuck checked his tracking software once again but the signature was coming from the… Boardwalk Arcade?

Sarah checked her gun as she reached for the car door. "Chuck I want you to stay in the car and feed us intel as we… What?" Sarah could see something was wrong.

"I think it would better if I came with you guys. You two will stick out like a sore thumb in the arcade. Those are my people in there and I'll be able to blend in." Chuck was pleading with her to understand.

Sarah turned to Casey, Chuck did have a point. "Okay Casey will stay outside covering any possibility of escape from the front. I will come in with you."

Chuck shook his head no. "Sarah, you know I love you, but the moment you walk into that arcade every single pubescent boy in that place will have a heart attack. As great as you are Sarah Walker, blending in with a bunch of nerds is not your specialty."

Sarah leaned in so only he could hear. "I seemed to have blended just fine into you."

Chuck gave her a sideways glance. "Touché. But I can do this guys. Just stay close and trust me, I won't go anywhere." Chuck then lifted his arm, showing his CIA issued tracking watch that Sarah made him wear all the time. "Besides, I have this."

Sarah thought for a second, trying to deduce if there was a chance Chuck could get hurt. The probability was low enough and plus she'd be right there. "Casey? What do you think?"

Casey just shrugged his shoulders. "Like the kid said, this is his people. He'll blend right in."

Sarah turned back towards Chuck, grabbing him by the shirt pulling him in close with a fierce determination. "Don't you dare do anything stupid."

Chuck chuckled a bit. "Hey you know me."

Sarah gave him the look. "That's what I'm worried about."

"No worries guys, I got this." He bent down to give Sarah a kiss. "I'll identify the threat and then call you guys to come right in."

"Ten minutes Chuck, you have ten minutes and then I'm coming in after you." Sarah wasn't taking no for an answer, this part of the plan would not be open for debate.

"You got it. See you two in a bit." And then Chuck was off jogging to a place where he and Morgan had called home for a better part of half their lives. The Boardwalk Arcade, it was good to be home.

**{* * *}**

* * *

******************{February 11th 2006 21:20 - 240 lbs.}  
{Boardwalk Arcade}**

"How did you find me?" Lazlo was pinning Chuck against the back wall, his gun jamming into Chuck's side.

Chuck had flashed already on this Lazlo character, a wanted weapons designer for the CIA and extremely dangerous. What he wasn't expecting was Lazlo figuring out he was a spy from the watch Sarah gave him. "Look buddy I know what you're going through. I'm an analyst for the Government. It was just recently that I got out of that freaking bunker they had me stuck in."

"You were in a bunker too?" Lazlo looked at Chuck with an understanding gaze, thinking back to the hell hole he'd just escaped from.

"Yeah man and it sucked."Chuck knew he was taking a chance with the next part but he felt that this might just make the needed connection with this dangerous rogue weapons designer. "You ever heard of the Piranha?"

"Hell yeah I have. That one movie was made after him. He is a legend in the tech world." Lazlo couldn't help the admiring gaze thinking of the legend known as the Piranha.

"Dude, that's me. 01110001101" Chuck was still very nervous but he was quickly gaining strength as he revealed his hacker binary signature.

"Holy crap it's you." Lazlo lowered his gun. "I can't believe it. Man you have to help me. My handlers are accusing me of crimes I didn't commit just to keep me locked up." Lazlo leaned closer to Chuck, a look of disgust on his face. "You can't trust your handlers. They will always betray you."

Chuck knew this couldn't be farther from the truth but he had to play along. "Maybe I can help you. I ditch my handlers all time; there just so stupid it's like taking candy from a baby." Chuck hated saying that, but he needed to get Lazlo to a secure location away from these people.

Lazlo nodded his head in understanding, gaining confidence in his new friend. "I trust you P. Just get me to your handlers computers and I'll do the rest." Lazlo knew all he needed was a Government gateway to distribute his virus and then he would be free.

"Let's go, my car is out front." Chuck waited a few moments until Lazlo agreed to follow. Once confident that the Rogue designer wouldn't bolt, Chuck casually led Lazlo out of the arcade, making sure to check which pocket Lazlo's gun was in.

The two walked out and headed down the boardwalk. To everyone else, it was just business as usual, but Chuck instantly saw Sarah. Of course someone as beautiful as his girlfriend stood out no matter where she was. Luckily it didn't seem that Lazlo noticed.

Sarah had to assess the situation and fast, seeing Chuck and what looked to be the mark. Chuck seemed to be fine but if anything she learned being in the CIA this long it was that things didn't always seem to be what they appear. _'Come on baby talk to me. That's it Chuck._'

Sarah looked at Chuck as he raised his right hand to his ear giving it a quick pull. _'Okay gun on right side.'_ She then saw Chuck rub his nose three times. _'Appears to be a friendly.'_ Then Chuck ran both his hands through his hair. _'Need Casey and Sarah to apprehend at car'_. _That's my baby_. Sarah smiled as she nodded to Casey instructing him to apprehend the target at the vic.

**. . .**

Lazlo and Chuck finally made it to the car after carefully navigating their way through the sparse crowd on the Boardwalk.

"You drive that piece of crap?" Lazlo couldn't believe the Piranha drove such a piece of crap.

Out of nowhere, said owner of the 'piece of crap' came bounding around the corner. "Your under arrest moron." Casey had his gun pointed at Lazlo as Sarah came up from the other side of the Vic, gun raised.

Lazlo quickly pulled out his gun, pointing it directly at the blond that was blocking his escape route. He knew the Piranha was between him and the bulking man with the other gun, so his best opportunity for escape was taking out the blond bitch. Unfortunately for Lazlo, he never expected betrayal from the Piranha as he was knocked clean off his feet, gun flying, as said hacker's fist smashed into his unsuspecting face.

Seeing her boyfriend cold cock the mark, Sarah hurried to his side, making sure to secure Chuck. Casey was already grabbing the dazed and disoriented Lazlo off the pavement as he secured the gun that was lying near the front of the Vic.

Even in his suddenly induced haze, Lazlo couldn't believe he had been betrayed.

Chuck looked around Sarah who was still making sure he was okay. He held her hand as he had such disgust on his face. "You're wrong about my handlers Lazlo. They would never betray me because. And I want you to know, I was willing to help you. But when you pulled a gun on my handler, that was the last straw. So your under arrest, Lazlo." Chuck turned to Sarah as Casey was calling in the containment team. "Come walk with me."

Sarah looked to Casey. "You got this Casey?"

"No worries, I'm going to have a little fun with numb nuts here. You guys go have some alone time. The kid did good."

Sarah laughed, "Starting to become a pattern huh Casey?"

"Yeah you picked a good one Walker."

"Damn right I did. See yah tomorrow Casey, call if anything happens and will catch a cab home."

**. . .**

The two walked in relative silence, hand in hand as they enjoyed the cool dark night. It wasn't until they reached their favorite spot where not to long ago they had taken one of their favorite pictures that Sarah knew she had to address whatever was bothering Chuck.

She pulled him around in front of her as his back was to the rail on the boardwalk. "Chuck is everything okay?" Sarah ran her hand through the hair on the back of his neck. She could tell he was a little tense.

"I just keep thinking, what if that was me? I mean if it wasn't for you, I could be in a bunker somewhere, hating this country for what they did to me. I just keep thinking what if it was me."

Chuck was leaning against the railing on the boardwalk as Sarah now turned around, leaning her back to him, holding his arms wrapping them tightly around her. "I won't lie to you Chuck, it could've happened. Or worse, what if I wasn't assigned to you?"

That thought alone caused an eerie feeling to come over Chuck. "I feel kind of bad for the poor guy. I mean I know he's made some bad choices, but what if our roles were reversed, would I have been any different?"

Sarah turned around in his arms to face him, placing her hands on his chest. Damn he felt good she thought to herself. "I know without a doubt you wouldn't have killed someone Chuck. No matter how bad it got, I know it's just not in you." Sarah remembered the reports that came through once they found out who the rogue agent was.

Chuck took a deep breath, breathing in the cool misty air coming from the ocean nearby . "Even though I was willing to take my own life?"

Sarah leaned forward kissing him quickly. She didn't want to even think about such a horrible thought. Hearing Chuck just speak those words made her physically sick, her stomach suddenly feeling like it was turning inside out. She knew she had to change the subject, if only to keep herself from losing it. "Hey honey look at me."

Chuck held her close as he looked down at his girlfriend, staring into the stormy blue orbs that were filled with concern and... and fear.

Sarah had to call upon every bit of training she'd ever had to control her emotions enough to continue without letting Chuck know just how terrified she was of losing him. "You did so good today. I was so proud of you assessing the situation like you did." Sarah knew this would help to get Chuck's mind off the train of thought he was currently on; and help her too.

Sarah recalled a few weeks ago when Chuck approached her about them having their own 'communication'. Bryce and Chuck had Klingon, Morgan and Chuck had their own brand of rambling. It was because of this Chuck approached her eagerly wanting the two of them to establish their very own way to communicate whenever they wanted. She remembered how excited Chuck was when they came up with it. Of course they could always use Morse code if needed whether it was through blinking or tapping of their fingers. But that could be slow so they came up with their own 'body' language.

Sarah gave him a very seductive look, hoping to kick start their playful banter. "Plus, I was really turned on when you knocked the guy on his ass. My hero."

Chuck couldn't help but smile. His girlfriend always knew how to make him feel so much better. "Well I had a great teacher." Chuck winked at her, a small smile forming on his lips.

Sarah grabbed him tighter. "Don't ever do it again." Sarah looked at him making sure he knew that she would let it pass this time, but that he was not to act that way again.

Chuck lowered his, knowing that she wasn't really mad but also knowing that she was dead serious. "Sorry." Chuck gave her a sad smile.

Sarah playfully slapped his arm. "Stop that Chuck. You know that sad look is not fair at all." She turned her head slightly, trying to hide her smile.

Chuck just shrugged his shoulders acting like he didn't know what she was talking about. "What?".

Sarah gave him one more hug before she wanted him to talk with her about something else, something that would hopefully make him happier. "Chuck?"

"Yeah?" Chuck wrapped his arms tightly around her, sensing that this was something very important to her.

Sarah lay her head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming her even more."Do you think we could find a place to live… together?" Sarah was hoping he would be okay with this.

"You mean for protection?" Chuck knew if Sarah thought it would provide better protection than he would do whatever her and Casey thought was necessary.

Sarah looked shyly at him. "No Chuck, this has nothing to do with the job. I just want us to be together. I want us to have a place of our own, something we could call home." Sarah knew this was a big step in their relationship but she spent her whole life on the run or on a mission. She never once had a place she could call home and definitely never had anyone that she could share it with even if she did. Of course Chuck had changed all that and now she wanted to grab a hold of it and never let the opportunities that being in a relationship with someone like Chuck gave her.

Well now Chuck was not expecting this although they hadn't spent a night apart since the night they made love for the first time. Now that he thought about it, he really couldn't believe Sarah was even suggesting this, but he could tell that it was something she really wanted and to be honest, something he really wanted too. "I'd like that very much actually." Chuck smiled as he thought about them getting a place of their own. "I would really love to live with you."

Sarah's heart fluttered at his words and the raw emotion in his eyes. She had to make sure though because wanting something so bad can sometimes blind you to the realization that maybe your partner didn't share the same feelings. "Are you sure? I really don't want to push you Chuck. I just... I can't sleep without you and I don't want to be the overbearing needy girlfriend, but I love you Chuck and I'm done living by myself."

Chuck felt like pinching himself to make sure this was real. The CIA's best assassin was standing in front of him, humbly pouring out her heart to him, asking him to not only move in together but to get a place of their own. "I really want this Sarah, possibly more than you'll ever know."

Sarah couldn't contain her excitement as she hugged Chuck close, so thankful that she would be able to finally be with him all the time. Ok that was a little needy, but she didn't care. She deserved this, she deserved to be happy for once in her life and to finally have something she could call her own. She smirked thinking that a home would be nice to.

There was only a brief moment of silence as the two lover's realized what a humongous step this was in their relationship. Chuck was a little scared to bring up the next 'big' step but he felt now was just as good a time as any. "If its okay, I also wanted to talk to you about something else." Chuck was a little nervous to bring it up.

Sarah encouraged him to continue, thankful that Chuck was initiating obviously something very important to him.

"Well... I've been thinking a lot about our future. I'm not going anywhere and unless I'm completely misreading our situation, I think you feel the same way." Chuck paused seeing the 'duh' reaction from Sarah. "Okay, okay, I know you feel the same way. But what I wanted to know was what were your thoughts on getting married?"

Sarah took a slight step back to look him in the eyes. She suddenly became very nervous but it had nothing to do with being scared. "What are you saying?" _Could this really be happening?_

Chuck lifted his hands up to let her know to hold on a second. "Hold on a second. Look I would never ask like that; you deserve something much more romantic, something much more thoughtful. But I just wanted to know if you were serious the other day when you were showing me around Camp Peary?"

"Chuck, it's not even a question anymore. I can say with all honesty that I'll never be with another man... ever. Even if you dumped me tomorrow, I just couldn't do it. You've set the bar way to high. So your it, your my end game Chuck. When I see myself twenty years from now, I see us together. I see us as a family. A _real_ family." Her emphasis on real did not go unnoticed by Chuck.

Chuck gave her his mega watt smile. "Well I guess that answers any questions I might have. So I guess the next step for us is to move in together."

"You wanna start looking tomorrow?" Sarah cautiously asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I can't think of anything I want to do more than look for a place to live with my smoking hot girlfriend." Chuck grabbed a hold of her hand. "Come on, let's walk some more."

Sarah wrapped her arm around Chuck's as she leaned against him as they walked down the boardwalk. She was so much more happy now than at anytime before in her life; but also at the same time, she was a little scared. There was one thing though that made her feel safe, the one thing that allowed her to open up like she'd never done before. That 'one thing' was that she knew Chuck would always be there for her and together they could do anything.

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter is going to see some more action and is one of my favorite Chapters. Please let me know if your still enjoying this story, it helps to hear from you guys.  
**


	16. Chapter 16 - Moving it Along

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My mother was rushed to the hospital and is still there, my oldest son has the Flu, my middle son has a bad ear infection, my youngest has a cold, and the Titanium rods in my back are deciding this week to give me a hard time. Fun times in TIA's house this past week. **

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and PM's. I have to admit I'm kind of hitting a down period right now and even though I have a good buffer of chapters, it still helps to hear from people to keep me motivated to continue writing. Especially after a week like I've had.  
**

**Thanks again to Gladius who continues to pump out these chapters for me.**

**I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Moving it Along  
**

******************{February 12th 2006 10:25 - 240 lbs.}  
{Buy More}**

Chuck was working an early shift today, so he and Sarah could look at houses later. Sarah was currently over at Ellie's and Casey was in the back working on inventory that just came in. It was amazing how lonely he felt without at least one of his partners right there with him. Sure Morgan was around, but even though he still loved Morgan and thought of him as family, it was evident that they had grown apart over the last few months.

Chuck had just been so busy with missions and his relationship with Sarah that he barely had any time for the bearded one. Which of course was probably the reason Morgan had talked about leaving to go train in Hawaii as a Benni Hana chef. They did have a nice talk last week and Morgan had mentioned that at least he would be leaving Chuck in good hands. That fact alone seemed to motivate the little guy to chase his own dreams. Of course tagging along after Anna seemed to help the little guy quite a bit.

So here he was, sitting at the Nerd Herd desk, waiting desperately for his shift to be over so that he could look for a place to live with his girlfriend. Chuck knew it was going to be a little tricky because even though they wanted to buy a house of their own, the government would have to give their approval or they were stuck with the government owning the house. Chuck really had no preference as long as he was with Sarah he could care less where they lived. But Sarah seemed to be leaning more towards owning a place of their own. It was obvious there was a deeper meaning to it, but Chuck would support her in anything she decided.

As if on queue, his phone suddenly started ringing bringing him out of his daze. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey honey, how are you?"

"_Chuck get out of there now."_

It took Chuck only a second to react realizing the urgency in his girlfriend's voice. When Sarah said move, he moved.

Chuck turned to his right as he locked his computer screen. "Morgan I have to run, watch the desk." Chuck hurried out of the store, running to his nerd herd mobile, the one Casey had specially designed for him.

He reached for the handle and was about to get in when he felt the cold steel of the barrel of a gun pressed against his temple. He closed his eyes, anxiously anticipating what was coming next.

"You son of a bitch, you're going to pay for what you did to me."

"Lazlo." Chuck cautiously kicked the heel of his boot, activating the NSA tracker trying with everything he had not to give anything away.

"Give me your watch. Now damn it!" Lazlo slammed Chuck up against the side of the car, making sure the loser knew who was in charge.

Chuck tried to stay calm as he removed his watch, Sarah and Casey had trained him for this. That is why he activated the tracker in his shoe. Unfortunately he had no idea how Lazlo got away from custody. He felt bad for the person in charge of securing the guy because Sarah was bound to rip them a new one; hopefully he'd be around to see it. "Everything's going to be alright Lazlo. I'll do whatever you need."

"Damn right you will." Lazlo threw Chuck's watch into the bushes. "Now get in the car and drive me back to the Boardwalk Arcade. I've something very special for us."

Well that sure sounded ominous Chuck thought to himself as he nodded his head in understanding. "Sure thing, you're the boss." Chuck cautiously got into the car preparing himself as soon as he could to activate detention mode.

"Nice try idiot." Lazlo smiled as he'd already deactivated the security features in the Nerd Herder. "I designed this car dumb ass." Yeah he was so much smarter than the great Piranha.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**********************{February 12th 2006 10:55}  
{Beach Near the Boardwalk Arcade}**

Lazlo had Chuck drive the herder onto the beach under the pier. He knew this would be the perfect location to extract the revenge on the very people that had held him captive for so long. He had planned this day since the first week he was shoved into the hell hole bunker of his.

Chuck thought it was an odd location to park the herder under the pier on the beach. Luckily it was a colder day in California so not many people were down at the beach, most choosing to walk the Boardwalk. "So what now?" Chuck was hoping Sarah and Casey had enough time to track them down. He did his best to drive as slow as he could without Lazlo getting to suspicious. He knew that Sarah would more than double that time knowing he might be in trouble and that's what gave him hope now that he would soon be reunited with the love of his life.

Lazlo slammed the hammer back on his gun, making sure it was still pointed at the head of his one time idol. "Now we get out and enjoy the show."

Chuck knew the poor guy had lost it just by looking into the crazed eyes of the rogue weapons designer. There was a deadly glare in those eyes and he knew something bad was about to happen.

The two got out of the car, where Lazlo instructed Chuck to walk around to the front. Chuck could see Lazlo reach into his front right pocket and swore he heard a click. "Had a blast Piranha. It was nice knowing you." Lazlo menacingly laughed, knowing the end was nigh.

His laugh was suddenly cut short by a twilight dart that was shot into his neck. "Sweet dreams dweeb." Casey came around the back of the car, tranq gun still raised, while Sarah quickly appeared from behind one of the pilings, running as quickly as she could to Chuck.

Chuck didn't have time to enjoy the welcome reunion as the sound of the earlier click haunting his thoughts as he quickly ran to Lazlo, searching through the rogue spy's pockets. "Damn it, I knew it." Chuck pulled out the device from Lazlo's pocket where he instantly flashed on it.

Sarah holstering her gun as she laid a hand on Chuck's shoulder. Sarah was holding him now, making sure he came out of the flash okay.

"Oh boy." Chuck's eyes shot wide open realizing what exactly he held in his trembling hands.

Sarah saw the device in Chuck's hand and it caused a chill to come over her. "What is it Chuck?" She asked even though she knew exactly what it was.

"It's a triggering device to a... a bomb!" Chuck looked to Sarah and then to Casey. His eyes shot wide open. "The car." Without even thinking, Chuck ran to the driver's side and popped the hood.

Seeing Chuck release the hood lock, Sarah quickly lifted the hood up and secured it to the brace. That's when her heart fell. "Chuck you need to… Never mind. Help us defuse this." She knew it was no use trying to get her boyfriend to leave in the face of trying to disarm a bomb. She tried that once and it didn't work out to well. Well it did work out well for them, but safety wise it could have been a very different story.

Chuck ran back around to the front of the car where he could see where the bomb had been strategically placed on top of the engine block. He didn't flash on the type of bomb, just the triggering device which really didn't help right now. It was going to be all manual on this one. Chuck turned to Sarah, "Sarah, I need to guide you through this because honestly I don't think my nerves will let me work the way I need."

Sarah nodded her head in complete understanding, pulling out her knife knowing she would do whatever they needed to get out of this.

Chuck then looked to Casey, who was now standing right next to them. "Casey I need you to get the civilians out of here. There is a fire alarm in the back of the arcade near Donkey Kong." Chuck remembered the crowd on the Boardwalk and knew the only way to get them clear was going to be some kind of emergency.

Casey debated leaving, but he knew if they ever had a chance, it was Chuck and Sarah that would pull through. "You two be careful." Then he was off running to the arcade.

Chuck turned his attention back to Sarah and gave her a quick kiss. "You and me right?"

Sarah nodded her head, not daring to say a word.

Chuck reached out his hands in front of him and flexed his hands, cracking his knuckles. "Okay ready? Let's do it. Go."

Sarah handed Chuck one of her other knives as they both began making quick work of unscrewing the four screws on each side of the box holding the bomb.

Once the lid was off they noticed four different colored wires coming from some C4 and what looked to be a cheap Rolex watch imitation.

"Okay, we need to separate the wires, keeping care to make sure nothing but the wires moves. You have to get me to the serial number on the timing mechanism at the bottom of the bomb."

Sarah, biting her lower lip in deep concentration, began moving the wires like an expert surgeon, her fluid motions were like a slow dance, not one movement was wasted.

Chuck wanting to feel useful as his super spy girlfriend worked her magic, so he lovingly pulled her hair back behind her ears to keep it out of her face.

"You got it babe?" _30 Seconds left._

It was almost to late when Chuck noticed the motion detection device. Luckily his girlfriend read his mind as in one fluid motion Chuck switched with her, he grabbed the wires while she meticulously positioned her knife on the edge of the motion detection device.

Both knew that one false move, one slight vibration, one hair out of place and it would all be gone. None of that mattered though as the two lovers worked as one, each an extension of the other in mind and body.

Chuck could see they were finally there. "Got access to the serial number Sarah."

Without even thinking, Sarah quickly moved her back side in front of Chuck, positioning her legs on each siding of Chuck to keep him steady. She then reached her free hand behind her to hold onto him tightly.

"Flashing now." Chuck looked down underneath the wires where the serial number was. That's when the flash hit him.

"Shit." Chuck almost hit the motion detection device but luckily Sarah had thought ahead and positioned her body to keep him secure as he flashed.

"Yellow, red, green, then at the same time I cut the blue wire you cut off the motion detector." Chuck didn't have time to be nervous anymore. He was in a zone now and there was no one he'd rather be with then the one person who knew him better than anyone.

"Going now ten Seconds left." Chuck lifted the yellow wire cutting through easily. He had to wait a second for the reroute since the grounding wire was severed. He placed his arm against the metal of the engine to keep any static from blowing them sky high.

_Eight seconds…_

Chuck cut the red wire making sure to tie it off, no wires could touch.

_Six seconds…_

He cut the green wire when a slight wind blew blowing the severed yellow wire into the red. Sarah with speed only she had caught the red wire keeping it away as Chuck went to grab the blue wire. That's when he saw it at the last second.

"Mercury switch." He shot his free hand down into the bottom of the device, pressing firmly against the mercury switch, he realized at the last second if he'd cut the blue wire without keeping the mercury switch from clicking on, it would have been the end. The Intersect didn't have that information and now he had to cut a wire with one hand without pulling it.

_Four seconds…_

Sarah knew the situation, she had one hand still keeping the motion detector stable, then she used her other to grab the blue between her fingers making sure to keep the red wire out of the way. She wasn't concerned about her hand right now; a cut to the hand was much better than the alternative.

Chuck positioned his knife right at the area that was delicately exposed between Sarah's fingers. This was going to be close.

"Now!" He severed the blue wire with such precision, Ellie would have been proud; at the exact moment Sarah severed the motion detector.

_Two seconds… bomb deactivated._

"Oh my God." Chuck was trying not to hyperventilate as he picked up his girlfriend in his arms.

"We did it Chuck!" Sarah hugged him so tight not quite believing what just happened. She knew there was a time where she and Bryce were in sync when they fought. Maybe they still could. But fighting was nothing like facing the fear of death and then having to work together in sync, especially when your partner didn't have training.

Chuck and her had just done something that she was pretty confident no one else on earth could have done. They literally were as one. She honestly couldn't even remember saying anything; they just knew what to do together. She moved one way and Chuck matched her movement without hesitation and without skipping a beat. She had never felt this connected to anything. She knew from this point on, as if she didn't before, that she would never work with anyone but Chuck ever again. It wasn't coincidence that the two of them could work so well together, it was something much more. Something that extended beyond the love that they both had for each other. She now understood what being as one truly meant.

**{* * *}**

* * *

**********************{February 12th 2006 13:45}**  
{Casey's Conference Room}

"_Agent Walker, Chuck, please explain to us again how you managed to defuse the MX190 Mercury Bomb with absolutely no training?" Beckman and Graham looked upon their prized pupils trying everything to hide their pride and astonishment at their team._

Chuck was still coming down from his high as he confidently answered his superiors question. "We worked as one ma'am and sir. When you work as one entity, and your handler's prepare you for anything, everything else is a piece of cake." Even though Chuck felt all eyes were on him, he couldn't falter in his confidence of team Intersect.

_Graham tried to hide his smirk. _"_So let me understand something and I want you two to be very candid with us. Are we to understand that you and Agent Walker are in a real relationship, that you both have feelings for one another?" Graham knew this bit of news wasn't exactly new findings but now was the time to confront it._

Sarah stepped forward. "Yes sir. I love Chuck very much, and we've been talking about moving in together and eventually we'd like to get married in the near future." Sarah took a hold of Chuck's hand, squeezing it tightly as both leaders looked at their show of affection.

_Graham and Beckman looked to one another then back at their team. "Do you two realize what you've done?"_

Chuck was suddenly very nervous about the way that came out. Even though he gained confidence in Sarah's touch, he felt like this was the defining moment in their future and he didn't want to screw it up. "Listen to me for a moment. Yes we love each other, and I know that it is our love and the fact that we care for one another that we're able to work so well together."

_Beckman turned to the hulking NSA Agent who seemed to be full of pride staring at his two partners._ "_Colonel Casey, what is your assessment of this situation?"_

Casey didn't even hesitate knowing without a doubt what his two partners brought to the team. "Ma'am, you don't need my assessment. Those two saved hundreds of lives today and I think all you need to do is look at our record."

_Graham just shook his head, not really realizing how the two were able to break the proverbial mold. "Just so you two understand what happened here today, let me explain. This Mercury bomb was originally developed by Lazlo a few months ago as an undisarmable explosive device. Since that time we've run over a hundred simulated tests with some of the best bomb experts in the world. They actually had the Intersect Intel ahead of time. We've tested teams as well as individuals on the exact setup that you two faced today. The fatality rate on each of those simulations was 100%. No one was ever able to successfully defuse the bomb in a one minute time window."_

_It was Beckman's turn to speak up; after all, secretly she was rooting for these two. The thought of the last time she saw Roan Montgomery fresh in her mind. "So you two together, in love, and wanting to be married, are able to work together better than any other team we have?"_

Chuck wasn't sure if that was posed as a question or not but he wanted to take the opportunity to explain further. "General, it's not even about Sarah and I, it's about this team. We plan; we work our tails off as a team so that we can work as a single entity. Casey, Sarah, and I are just parts of a greater whole. Take a piece away and we're not stronger. But together, there is nothing we can't do and I'd like to see anyone try and prove us wrong."

Casey and Sarah couldn't help themselves as they turned to look at Chuck. It was a testament to their abilities that they weren't slacked jawed.

"_Fraternization rules were established for a reason. But apparently we need to rethink those rules. It has been recommended by our superiors that we allow your team anything you might need to continue your near flawless record."_

Chuck could see Graham whisper something in the Generals ear. _"Chuck, would you mind stepping out for a moment."_

Chuck didn't like this, but he had too much respect for his superiors to question them. And it helped that Sarah gave him a kiss, telling him it would be okay. Chuck walked out of the apartment, and headed to the fountain to wait.

**. . .**

**************************{February 12th 2006 14:05}**  
{Fountain at Echo Park}

Chuck was nervously sitting on the edge of the fountain, biting his finger nails in anticipation of what was going on in Casey's apartment. He was scared beyond belief that something would happen to the team. He knew Sarah would never leave him, that was already a given, but the thought of losing Casey or Sarah implementing her plan to keep them together just made him even more nervous.

Chuck had been waiting for a good fifteen minutes when finally he saw the door to Casey's apartment open and the most beautiful site he'd ever seen came through, the biggest smile on her face.

Sarah couldn't help it as she ran to Chuck, jumping onto his lap, straddling him all in one motion, not even trying to hide her excitement.

Sarah had a very mischievous look on her face. "Soooo, ask me how it went?"

Chuck was smiling now, all his fears seemed to disappear at his girlfriends behavior. After all, Sarah's giddiness was very infectious. "Uh okay, how did it go?"

Sarah wrapped her hands around his neck as she playfully ran her hands through his curls. "Well. We've been given a green light to continue in our relationship and they've actually encouraged us to get married." Sarah gave her own version of the eyebrow dance as she continued, "They said apparently it is to the benefit of this country that we're always together."

Chuck couldn't believe his ears. Could his girlfriend really be saying what he hoped she was saying. He couldn't hide his astonishment as he just stared at Sarah.

"I know right?" Sarah adjusted her hips, giving him a very playful kiss. "And guess what else?"

Chuck was still somewhat stunned and it didn't all have to do with what Sarah was saying as opposed to what she was currently doing. That in part led to his impatience at wanting to know everything that Beckman and Graham had told her. "Will you please just tell me? Geez your killing me here." Chuck grabbed a hold of her butt, pulling her closer to him; two could play at this game.

Oh Sarah knew what was going on, and there was no doubt tonight would be one of the best nights of Chuck's life; but she still wanted to tell him the great news. "Well they want to make you a field analyst with special privileges. Which means you don't have to go through the same protocols that a normal agent would. They said your actions in the past few months, and the fact that Casey and I are training you, have more than solidified your ability to be an analyst." Sarah kissed him again; her body was just springing with excitement.

"And guess what else?"

Chuck looked at her with amazement, still not quite understanding everything that was going on. "You mean it actually gets better?"

"Uh huh." Sarah nodded her head from side to side. "I've been permanently assigned to you to work with you as my partner. Casey will be here too but he has the option to leave if the time comes that he's not needed."

Chuck was confused. "Wait, I don't understand what that means." How can anything be permanent, especially when it came to the government, he thought to himself.

"It means that they can't take me away from you and we have permission to start a family if we are so inclined. And I also made sure that at no time would I be put in a situation where my actions would affect our relationship. Which means no seduction missions. Any means necessary means that you and I decide what to do, not the government."

Chuck narrowed his eyes as he looked questioningly at her. "How exactly did you make them agree to that?"

Sarah leaned her head against Chuck; this was her dream come true. She now had everything she'd ever wanted. "I didn't, they asked what it would take to continue our success. So Casey and I told them. Come on Chuck, you saw how well we work together. I mean their best couldn't do what we did and that was just today. They probably would've given us anything if it made us happy."

Chuck was rubbing circles on her back now, finally some things starting to make sense. "So wait a minute. If I'm officially going to have agent status does that mean I can quit the buy more?"

"Why yes you can. I already have them working on a Government computer consulting cover job for you. Beckman and Graham thought that was a very good idea and will free you up a little more. That will work out great especially with Morgan leaving so it will look like you two are just moving on. But that's not even the good news; you'll also be receiving back pay for the past seven months and then normal pay from this point forward."

Chuck actually laughed. In all the things they shared, Chuck never asked her how much she made and they never really talked about 'future' income. "So what does that mean for us financially?

"It means you will be making $90,000 a year with hazard pay and mission bonuses, along with a weekly per diem to pay for expenses."

Chuck almost fell off the side of the fountain. "Did you say $90,000?"

Sarah tried not to laugh as she almost danced in his lap. "Why yes I did. So combined we will be making over two hundred grand a year in just base salary. I also have over five hundred grand saved up so we shouldn't have to worry about money."

Chuck knew he'd never want to take Sarah's money. That was hers and he knew how hard she worked to earn that money. "But Sarah I would never want you to use the money you've earned on anybody but yourself. That's your money."

Sarah just looked at him mockingly angry. She tapped her head and then tugged her left ear.

Chuck's eyes widened at her rudeness. "Well, I think that was uncalled for Sarah. No need to be rude." He then tapped his heart twice, with two fingers extended.

Sarah just laughed, they were such a pair. "I love you too Chuck."

After a more than appropriately long kiss, Chuck wanted to know something else. "Can we tell Ellie?" Chuck had a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course Chuck, but there is something I need to tell you and I hope you don't mind." Sarah looked shyly away.

There goes that shy look again, Chuck smiled to himself.

"I know you want to make our proposal romantic and all; but would you mind hurrying it up a bit. It would be better for our _work_ relationship if we were married." Sarah held up both her hands in surrender. "I'm just saying."

Chuck just shook his head, boy she was persistent. "You do understand Sarah that you knowing I'm going to propose kind of defeats the purpose of making it a romantic surprise?"

Sarah reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Chuck.

Chuck looked at the paper, "What's this?"

"It's my proposal plan for you. I figured you would just drag your feet so I thought I'd make it easier for you."

Chuck studied the paper carefully, raising a questioning eye as he quickly read it over. "A Delorean? Really?"

Sarah just gave him her innocent look. "Hey that was Morgan's idea; I just asked him what I could do to move things along."

Chuck pinched her butt. "So you and Morgan were in cahoots to get me to secretly come up with a proposal plan so I can surprise you with a romantic proposal that you already know about?"

"Uh huh. And Casey helped to." Sarah bounced her head from side to side, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Yeah I thought he might when I saw the plan that involved a tank."

Sarah got off his lap as she pulled Chuck up to her. "Come on lets tell Ellie and then I really want to make love to you, it's been long enough."

Chuck jumped to his feet as he was pulled along. "But Sarah, we just made love this morning." He really had to work on his stamina realizing that Sarah was not going to relent. Could be worse he smiled as they went into Ellie's apartment. Could be much worse.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know some people are going to be upset with getting rid of the Buy More and reducing Morgan's role in the story. Honestly, even though I loved Morgan in season 1, as the seasons progressed he got real annoying for me. The only saving grace being when Chuck confided in him in season 3. In this story, I just don't want to build upon their relationship especially because I have something else planned that I think fits this story better. So sorry to the Buy More and Morgan lovers, I really wished I had the motivation to write them but I just don't for this story.**


End file.
